Wishes From the Bottom
by Kirei Blossom
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sakura a young mermaid is granted a wish to become human. But she only has 14 days before the spell is over. What if the prince unexpectedly falls in love with her? Will she have to return to the sea back to the place she doesn't belong?
1. The Birthday Wish

**Wishes from the Bottom**

~*~ Kirei Blossom

Disclaimer:  I don't own CCS or any of its characters in any way.    

Deep below the surface of the sea, within the mystifying blue depths, there was an entire kingdom known as Mizueda – consisting of both mermaids and mermen, living harmoniously in secret from the rest of the world.  Among them, lived a highly respectable merman named Kinomoto Fujitaka.  Now, Fujitaka had two children – Touya and Sakura.  Sakura was a very energetic, happy young mermaid.  She was the pride of the seas; her personality, her childishness, her cheerfulness, and her buoyancy well known throughout the kingdom.  She had a smile as radiant as the sun itself to brighten anyone's day, and the most enchanting, ocean green eyes which matched her tail fins perfectly.  Everyone loved this little mermaid, even the powerful Mer-King was fond of her and he would oftentimes invite her to his palace to play with the little princesses.  

However, deep down in her heart, Sakura wasn't completely happy.  She had one single desire, more than anything else she ever wanted – she wanted to see what was above the surface of the sea.  Many times, when she was with her friends, Sakura would sort of drift off into a world of her own. On one particular occasion, after her friends had left, Sakura was sitting quietly on a rock.  A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.  

"Sakura-san…  you look worried.  Is anything troubling you?"

Sakura looked up at a handsome young merman who had black hair slightly tinted with blue, and midnight blue eyes.  

"Eriol-kun!  I thought you had left with the others!"  

Eriol smiled warmly and took a seat next to her.  "Iie.  I was waiting for you Sakura-san.  I've noticed that lately something has been bothering you.  Do you mind telling me what's causing you so much sadness?"

Sakura smiled slightly.  It was just like Eriol to be so observant.  Ever since she had known him, since his family had moved to the kingdom of Mizueda, Eriol had taken up the responsibility to protect Sakura and help keep her out of danger.  He was always so gentle, kind and caring towards her, like an older brother or cousin.    

Ruefully, Sakura looked up towards where she knew the surface of the sea would be.  Of course, she couldn't see it from here; they were too far deep below.  She idly watched a school of small fish slowly swim past.  Surely, Eriol would understand her.  

"Eriol-kun, you might think I'm crazy after this, but… do you ever wonder about the world up there?"  

"You mean the world above the water?"

Sakura looked down and frowned.  _Eriol must think I'm a fool now.  _"Y-Yes."

To her surprise, Eriol smiled again.  "The world on land is a different place than it is here.  People have legs instead of fins, and they can both walk and swim using them.   They aren't surrounded by water like we are here… but by air; and they can look at the sky above them, where the warm sun shines during the daytime, and during the night, the sky gets darker and is dotted with millions of twinkling stars with the bright moon looking over the world.  They have a lot of things that we haven't even seen Sakura-san… the world above us."

Sakura was surprised.  "Wow, you know a lot about these things, Eriol-kun!"

"It is just what Naoko-san told me a while back, from one of her books."

"I see.  It must be such a wonderful place." 

"Yes… But our sea is a nice place too."  

Sakura fidgeted a little.  "That's what has been upsetting me so much Eriol-kun.  I love the sea, really I do.  But lately, what I've wanted more than anything else is to go visit the world above, if only just for a day.  Though I do know that a day would be such little time to see everything.  On land, people must be so happy, they don't have to stay in the water all day long and… and they have legs.  I wonder how that would feel."  She swished her green fins.  "Using these, all I can do is swim.  But people can use their legs to walk, as you said, and do so many other things with them that are impossible for my fins.  And there are so many amazing things up there.  I would like to see them all, learn about them, meet the people up there.  I dreamed about it last night.  I saw a castle, like in one of Naoko-chan's books.  And there were people inside, dancing.  The most wonderful music was playing.  Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves."  Sakura sighed.  "I wonder what would've happened if I were a human instead of a mermaid."

Eriol looked at her with concern.  "Are you not happy here, Sakura-san?"

Sakura shook her head with determination.  "No, that's not true!  I am happy here.  I have Otou-san, Onii-chan and all my friends here.  But.. I feel like something is missing.  The water feels so cold sometimes, and so dark.  I would love to know what the sun feels like; what kind of warmth it spreads across the world."  Sakura paused.  She didn't know if she was making any sense or not.  "Eriol-kun… If I say something, you won't laugh, will you?"

 "Sakura-san… I have listened to you so far without laughing.  Don't worry.  What is it?"

"I… I feel like something is calling me to go visit that world.  That dream I had…  I've had it before too, a week ago.  I saw the same castle, and there were a few people on the balcony outside.  I don't remember any of their faces anymore, but they had been so clear at that time.  I felt like I was really there."  Sakura sighed once more.  "How I would love to be a human.  But it was only a dream, a silly dream.  I'm too foolish to think that dreams or wishes could ever come true."

Eriol put a hand on her shoulder.  "If you wish for something from the bottom of your heart, Sakura-san, it can come true.  You might be surprised, but sometimes wishes are presented before us in many peculiar ways and we are given many ways to fulfill our dreams.  If only many would just recognize that and seize the opportunity before it passes by.  But cheer up now.  Tomorrow is your birthday.  Aren't you wondering what your present is?"

Sakura looked up with surprise, her eyes wide.  "Hoeeee!!  That's right, I forgot! Tomorrow is my birthday!"  She got up from the rock and her face shone bright with excitement as she swam in small circles all around him.  Her eyes were sparkling.  Eriol smiled to himself.  It had been odd to see such a serious Sakura for so long.  

"Tomorrow is my birthday Eriol-kun!!  I'll be 13 years old tomorrow!"  With a swish of her fins, she faced Eriol.  "What are you going to give me Eriol-kun?  Please tell me, ne?  Onegai!"

"No Sakura-san, it's a secret."  He gave her a kind smile.  "Come now, let's go back.  Your father must be wondering where you are."

"Hoe?  I completely forgot about the time.  I hope Onii-chan isn't home yet, or he'll start teasing me again."

Together, Eriol and Sakura swam back towards their homes.  "Eriol-kun…arigatou."  Sakura smiled brightly.  "Thanks for listening to my problems."

Eriol smiled back.  "It was nothing." 

~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-san, wake up now!"  A gentle voice flowed into Sakura's room and broke into her dreams, shaking her awake.  She rubbed her eyes a bit and sat up.  Suddenly she blinked, remembering that today was her birthday.   She quickly swam outside to the kitchen, where her father was making breakfast.  

"Otou-san, good morning!"  

"Good morning.  Happy birthday, Sakura-san."  Her ever-smiling father said.  "Here, I made your favorite breakfast for you today."

"Yay! Thank you, Otou-san.  I love you so much!"  

Just then Touya came into the room, yawning.  "Who is making all this noise so early on a Saturday morning?  Oh, of course…" he eyed Sakura warily.  "It is the kaijuu.  Only a monster would make so much noise on her birthday.  Happy birthday kaijuu!"  

"Mou, Onii-chan!  I'm not a monster!" 

Fortunately, Fujitaka stopped the teasing before it got out of hand.  

Sakura finished her breakfast and got up.  "I'm going to leave now.  I promised to meet my friends today in front of the flower-cavern.  I'll be back soon!"   

As Sakura whirled her way through the waters of Mizueda, she passed a number of merpeople.  "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!!" they called after her.   She continued towards the flower-cavern thinking of all the different beautiful flowers that grew there.  Still, that place was no match against King Fujiwara's flower garden.  She slowed down a bit as she passed behind the palace.  There were tons of flowers of different shades, colors, and hues growing here.  Sakura inhaled deeply to take in the combination of the gentle floral scents.  

"Ah, Sakura-chan."  

"Hoe?"  Sakura looked around curiously as to where the voice had come from.  Her eyes turned round when she saw that King Fujiwara himself was in his garden at that time, along with a few other merpeople from the palace.  

"Good morning, Fujiwara-sama."  Sakura bowed politely.  "I-I was just admiring all the beautiful flowers in your garden.  They are really very pretty."  

Fujiwara's brown eyes crinkled in a smile.  "Thank you very much.  I'm glad you were passing by here, Sakura-chan.  Today is your birthday, is it not?"

"Y-yes." 

"In that case I wish a very happy birthday to you.  You aren't in a hurry right now, are you?"

"I was going to meet some of my friends right now.  Um.. Why Fujiwara-sama?" she asked curiously.

Fujiwara looked a bit surprised at this.  "I wanted to give you your birthday present."

Alarmed, Sakura waved her hands in front of her.  "No no, Oji-sama!  Please, you shouldn't take the trouble or bother about it!  Don't worry, you don't need to give me a birthday present!" 

"But I insist Sakura-chan.  How can I not give a birthday present to you?  You are a very dear mermaid in this kingdom.  Right now your friends must be waiting for you, but you have to promise to come back sometime during the afternoon.  Please, it would make an old merman happy."

Sakura nodded and promised that she would.  Saying goodbye she twirled around and left.  '_Hoeee! How embarrassing!' _she thought._  'And there were so many people watching.  I feel so shy.'  _

"Sakura-chan!" her friends Chiharu, Yamazaki and Naoko greeted her when she reached the flower cavern.  "Happy birthday!"  

"What's wrong?"  Chiharu questioned.  "You seem a little thoughtful."  

"Ano… It's just that, that Fujiwara-sama asked me to come by later because he wanted to give me a birthday present.  I told him that he shouldn't bother but he wouldn't take no for an answer and made me promise.  Aww, if Onii-chan were here he would scold me so much for not being reserve.  I feel bad about this now."  

"You should stop worrying about it and go."  Naoko commented.  "Fujiwara-sama is a very kind person.  He would feel bad if you didn't accept what he wants to give you.  And you already promised after all."  Chiharu nodded in agreement.  

"You know, about promises!"  Yamazaki stuck his head in front of Sakura's and held up his finger.  "In the ancient times, there used to be something called the promise police.  Whenever someone made a promise, the police would stamp the person's hand with a special mark and record the promise on a scroll.  If anyone broke the promise, the police would be sure to cut the person's hand off where the mark had been made."

Sakura blinked in amazement.  "Really?  That must've been completely awful!"

Yamazaki nodded.  "It was.  That's why the promise police had to work overtime during the Mido era when spies and other wrongdoers spread around.  Soon enough--"

"Okay, okay.  That's enough now.  When are you going to stop making up so many lies?"  Taking his ear, Chiharu pulled him away.  

"Yamazaki-kun sure loves to lie doesn't he?"  Naoko smiled.

Sakura frowned a bit.  "Eh? That was a lie?"  When Chiharu brought Yamazaki back towards them (still yanking on his ear), Sakura looked around.  "Eriol-kun isn't here?"  

"No… he had something to do so he said he'd meet up with us later." 

"I see…"  Sakura smiled to herself.  _Eriol-kun was so nice to listen to me yesterday.  I felt much better after telling someone how I was feeling.  He is a really kind person.  _

~*~*~*~

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan."  Fujiwara greeted her.  "I'm glad that you came."

Sakura looked at him inquisitively.  

"Well, I thought long and hard about what I could give you as a birthday present Sakura-chan.  I thought to myself, 'What would Sakura-chan like?'  And then little Akane-chan gave me an idea.  I asked her yesterday what a good present for Sakura-chan would be and Akane-chan said, "Otou-san, in all the stories I've read, kings give out special presents.  So you should give a special wish to Sakura-Onee-san."  So that's what I've decided on.  

Sakura gasped but kept quiet.  

"I'm going to grant you one wish Sakura-chan.  Ask for anything you like, anything.  I promise that I will fulfill it as best to my power."

Sakura's eyes widened.  She couldn't believe her ears.  Her heart and mind raced as though it had been given a tremendous jolt.  From the previous day, Eriol's words echoed in her mind over and over again.  

'If you wish for something from the bottom of your heart, Sakura-san, it can come true.  You might be surprised, but sometimes wishes are presented before us in many peculiar ways and we are given many ways to fulfill our dreams.  If only many would just recognize that and grasp the chance before it passes by.'

Sakura furrowed her brows.  G_rasp the chance before it passes by.  _Only yesterday she had discussed her feelings with Eriol-kun, and told him how she would give almost anything to go visit the world above.  And the very next day a chance is presented before her that could make her dreams come true.  A coincidence?  She didn't think so…

'If you wish for something from the bottom of your heart, it can come true.  Grasp the chance before it passes by'.

'Grasp the chance before it passes by.'  

Sakura's heart was pounding.  She looked up at the king sitting on his golden throne, watching her, waiting for a request.  A few merpeople of the court stood or sat around.  There was a deep silence.  Sakura lowered her head, staring at the ground.  She could ask for anything, anything she liked.  Well, that wasn't a difficult decision.  She knew what she wanted most.  But, would it be possible…?  Would she be laughed at for this?  Would anyone understand her?  It was a shot in the dark, but she was prepared to take the risk.  

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself.  "I…" her voice was no higher than a whisper.

"Yes?"  Fujiwara asked gently.

Determinedly, Sakura raised her ocean green eyes and looked straight at the king.  "Fujiwara-sama, I… I want to be a human!" 

There was a collective gasp from almost everyone present.  A number of eyebrows shot up and many eyes widened in shock and horror.  Soon all the court's merpeople began talking softly to each other, discussing this strange wish that the young mermaid had asked for.  

"Such a bizarre wish –"

"Fujiwara-sama would never grant it –" 

"But he gave his word!"

"That doesn't matter, mermen laws would forbid this!"

"Who could have thought this of Sakura-chan?"

"She should have made some sensible wish —"

And so on the discussions continued.

Sakura stood completely still, her eyes fixed on the sea bottom.  She wanted all these people to stop talking like that; it made her so uncomfortable because they all sounded like she had just committed some serious crime.  _Nobody here will understand how much this means to me… nobody.  They don't know how much I suffer and feel like a captive in these waters.  If only just for a day, please Fujiwara-sama.  Please.  _Silently, she begged and prayed that her wish would come true.  Meanwhile, Fujiwara had gone completely silent and he seemed to be doing some serious thinking.  Sakura fidgeted nervously.  

At last Fujiwara held up his hand to silence all the merpeople.  He fixed his gaze on the young mermaid in front of him.  "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura looked up, not wanting to see the expression on the king's face.  Her green eyes shone with anticipation.  But she couldn't make out what was going on in the king's mind at the time.  She waited, almost dreading the answer, knowing that one word could dash all her dreams to dust.  

"Alas Sakura-chan, for you have asked from me one thing which I cannot grant you—"

Sakura felt her heart sink down to her stomach.    

"—not completely at least.  You are aware that merpeople are absolutely forbidden from going above the surface of the water and still you ask me something that would have me break my own laws.  Are you sure this is what you really want?" 

"…Yes.  I've wanted this for as long as I can remember now."

Fujiwara sighed heavily.  "Then I have no other choice.  I have already given you my word that I would grant you any wish you make as long as it is in my power.  Though I don't have enough strength to turn you into a permanent human, my magic does allow me this much so that you can stay human for a limited time.  You see Sakura-chan, transforming a mermaid into a human is very complex magic.  Mermen and mermaids consist of both human and fish characteristics.  If one takes out the fish characteristics and exchanges them for human characteristics… then the transformation can be done.  However, by using my magic I can only create those human characteristics to last you for a limited time.  Of about two weeks to be exact.   In other words, I can make you a human for only two weeks.  Does this suit you?"

Sakura's eyes sparkled and a bright smile spread across her beaming face.  "Yes Fujiwara-sama!  Yes, it does suit me!  To become a human for even a small time, it's like making my dream and wish come true!"  She rushed forward and hugged the king tightly.  "How can I ever thank you?"  

Fujiwara chuckled softly.  "There's no need for that.  Just to see you happy is enough."  

Suddenly serious, Sakura looked at the king questioningly.  "But you are going to break your law… for me?  Why?"

The king smiled kindheartedly.  "Because everyone loves Sakura-chan."  

"Hoe?"  Sakura looked at everyone gathered around.  They were all nodding and smiling at her.  "Your happiness means a lot to Mizueda, Sakura-chan." 

Tears filled her green eyes; tears of gratefulness and happiness.  "Thank you, all of you."  

Fujiwara spoke up, "Sakura-chan, it will take approximately an hour to get the spell ready.  I suppose you should go and tell your friends and family about this."

~*~*~*~

Before long the news had spread all across Mizueda that Sakura was going to be changed into a human within an hour.  People from all over came to the palace to wait and see what would happen, and some went and asked Sakura to see if this was really true.  

"We are going to miss you Sakura-chan."  Chiharu said. 

"Who knows, you might meet a really scary ghost up there."  Naoko added. 

Sweatdropping, Sakura's face turned slightly purple at the thought.  "Hoeee, I hope I don't see ANY ghosts!"  

"You know, about humans!"  Yamazaki butted in.  Fortunately Chiharu bonked him on the head.  "Not now Yamazaki-kun!"

"We'll be at the palace to see you off Sakura-chan."  Naoko said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  "See you."

And so they left her sitting on her favorite rock, and it was so that Eriol found her a few minutes later.  

"Eriol-kun!  I'm so glad to see you!"  

Eriol sat down near her.  "Happy birthday Sakura-san… I heard what's been going on."  

Sakura nodded.  

"You are finally going to get your wish."  Eriol gave her a warm hearted smile.  "I'm so glad."

"Eriol-kun, somehow I feel that this is all thanks to you.  If I hadn't told you everything I did yesterday I probably wouldn't have had the heart to ask for this today.  You are the best friend anyone could ask for!"

"Oh dear… That's not true at all."  He laughed it off.  "Oh, I almost forgot to give you your birthday present.  I guess it is going to be even more useful now."  

Eriol handed a wrapped present to her.  Curiously, Sakura opened it.  Inside was a golden seashell pendant strung on a golden chain.  On the front of the seashell were the letters 'Sakura' impressed on it.  "Wow, this is so pretty Eriol-kun!"

"I'm glad you like it.  But it has more meaning to it.  Go ahead and open the pendant."

Sakura dug her fingernails into the groove that ran along the bottom of the seashell and opened it.  Instantly she shielded her eyes from the bright ball of glowing light that had rose up from inside the shell and hung suspended a few inches above it.  She saw something in Eriol's hand begin to shine with a pale light.  When he unfolded his palm she saw that he was also holding a similar looking seashell (without any name on it).  He opened it up and a similar ball of glowing light rose up a few inches from it.  In her own glowing light orb she could now see Eriol in it and Eriol could see Sakura in his light orb.

"Hoeeee?!  What is this?" she cried, nearly dropping her pendant in surprise.  

"It's something to communicate with.  Our two seashells are connected to each other.  When you open your shell, or if I open mine, the other one will begin to glow so that we know if the other wants to talk to us.  We'll be able to hear and see each other through this.  Stay in touch, Sakura-san."  He added.

"Eriol-kun… You are really amazing.  Thank you!"

Eriol smiled and then looking forward he sweatdropped slightly.  "Ah, I guess someone else wants to talk to you now, Sakura-san."  

Touya and Fujitaka came swimming over to her.  Touya, who was the first to reach her, instantly grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and shook her forcibly.  "Kaijuu! Have you gone mad?!  Wanting to be a human?  What is all this nonsense?"  

"Onii-chan…"  Sakura sweatdropped.  "I-I was just going to tell you."  

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?!?!  Humans are dangerous!  You'll get killed if you venture above the surface of the water!!!!!"

Fujitaka put a hand on his son's shoulder.  "Touya-kun, we should trust Sakura-san's decision.  You should calm down—"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE KAIJUU HAS LOST HER MIND?!?!"  Touya's eyes bulged and he looked ready to kill.  

Sakura cowered in fear.  "Hauu! Onii-chan looks more like the monster right now…" she muttered.  Then she noticed that her father had not said anything against this.  "Otou-san, you aren't mad at me for making that wish?"  

Fujitaka hugged his daughter.  "Not at all Sakura-san.  You are old enough to make your own choices now.  I trust your judgment and if this is something you want then I won't stand in the way.  I want you to be happy." 

Sakura's eyes grew misty.  "Otou-san……  thank you."

"Humph!" Touya crossed his arms and looked away.  He hadn't yet calmed down.  Infact there was now steam issuing from his head because of anger.  He clutched his fist and a vein throbbed mercilessly.  "She is making a big mistake!  It's too dangerous for her."  

Eriol came to Sakura's defense this time.  "Touya-san, please don't worry.  Sakura-san will be fine."

"How can you make sure Eriol?!"  

"I promise you she will be fine.  Please, you will have to trust me."  Eriol gravely looked straight at Touya and for a few seconds both of them stared at each other silently.  "Fine!  You have never allowed any harm to touch Sakura so far so I'll take your word for it.  Even though I don't see how you can protect her from here." Then, with a swish of his tailfins he turned around and swam off.  "But I still think that it is not safe for her!"

~*~*~*~

Fujiwara handed a cup of clear magenta liquid to Sakura.  "You need to drink this Sakura-chan.  Remember, at the sunset of the fourteenth day, you will turn back into a mermaid.  Are you ready?"

Sakura looked around at all her family, friends and other people of Mizueda gathered around in front of the king's underwater palace.  They were all smiling at her with understanding.  _I'm so happy.  They all understand.  They all understand. I'm glad.  _"Yes, Fujiwara-sama.  I am ready."

Touya was still in a bad mood eyeing the scene edgily.  "Remember Kaijuu, the second your fourteen days are over, I am coming to get you!"  Yukito, who was right next to Touya smiled to himself.  "It is because Sakura-chan is going to a completely different realm where you won't be able to protect her and keep an eye out for her that you are so worried, right?  You can't help being so protective of your little sister.  What a nice and caring Onii-chan you are, To-ya."  

"Shut up!"  

Fujiwara watched Sakura drink the potion from the cup and once she was done wincing because of its bad taste he called out to the crowd gathered.  "As soon as I have completed the magic, someone will have to take Sakura-chan up to the surface and lay her on the beach."

Eriol came forward.  "I'll go."  

Meanwhile, Yukito continued muttering stuff in Touya's ear.  "However you have only given in because Eriol swore to protect her and has never let you down regarding Sakura-chan.  You really trust him don't you, To-ya?" Yukito laughed softly to himself.  "You have the largest, most loving, caring and wonderful sister complex I have ever seen!"

"I said SHUT UP, YUKI!!"   Touya roared, almost growing fangs in his fury and embarrassment.   

A hush fell over the onlookers as King Fujiwara nodded at Sakura, raised his trident staff and murmured a few words under his breath.  A whirlpool of magic formed at the tip of the staff and getting larger and larger it engulfed Sakura in its power.  Sakura's eyes closed and she began spinning to the force of the magic.  Her ocean green tailfins split up and glowing so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes, they formed into two legs and feet.  The magic even had enough insight so that the pink sleeveless top Sakura normally wore was extended to a dress that reached just below her knees.  The whirlpool subsided and Sakura's body instantly went limp and floated downwards.  Eriol caught her deftly in his arms and with as much speed as he could muster, he swam straight up and up towards the surface of the sea.  The water around him changed from dark to light as he kept going and after what seemed like forever, his head finally broke the surface of the water with a big splash.  

Eriol found himself looking towards a beach some distance away.  Making sure that nobody was around, he carefully swam to shore and gently laid Sakura down.  She was still dazed because of the magic but otherwise seemed alright.  Eriol lingered around for just a few seconds more.  "Good luck, Sakura-san."  

With that, he dived back into the cold, blue water and was gone.  

~*~*~*~

"Oh my… are you alright?"  

Sakura's eyelids flickered and she opened her eyes.  "Hoe?"  She found herself staring up into a deep orange-red sky.  For a few minutes she lay still breathing in the cool evening air making sure that this wasn't a dream.  Her lungs filled with a pleasant sensation.  She dug her hands in the warm sand feeling the slightly sharp grains of sand against her palm.  _This feels so real!  This feels so…wonderful!_  Then she sat up with a jolt and with wide eyes looked at her tailfins, except that instead of her tailfins were two legs and feet poking from beneath her dress.  With wonder, Sakura wriggled her toes.  It was a strange feeling, a feeling that filled her with joy.  She hastily tried standing up.  Her legs wobbled under her, and she stumbled down.  

"Are you alright?"  The voice asked again.  

Sakura looked up at a girl around her age with long dark hair and violet eyes bending over her.  She was looking at Sakura with concern and confusion.  

"Ah.. yes, I'm fine."  Sakura stammered.

"I haven't seen you around here before.  Are you lost?  You aren't hurt, are you?"  

"Um…"

"My house isn't too far from here.  You can come with me if you like."  

Sakura smiled gratefully.  "Thank you."  

Tomoyo helped Sakura up on her feet.  "Oh, I don't know your name.  I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."  

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." 

"My, what a really cute name!  Do you mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"  Tomoyo smiled at her new friend.

Sakura nodded, beaming happily.  She hadn't thought that she would meet someone as nice as this soon as she woke up.  Any doubts that she had previously had about her wish were now gradually fading away into the twilight.  

"Then come now, Sakura-chan.  I hope you won't catch a cold from lying on the beach for so long.  I'm glad that I found you."  Supporting Sakura with her arm, Tomoyo slowly led her towards her home.  

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

[A/N]:  

Yatta! I'm finally finished with this!  Phew, this turned out a bit longer than intended..  And this part was only just the introduction or prologue!  The real story starts now ^_~  I have a fairly decent idea of where the story is heading.  Just have to write it now x_o;;   I get distracted from writing so easily because lately I've finally gotten my hands on the CCS manga.  I only have the last two volumes left now.  *sigh* They explain everything so much better in the manga.  

Oh yes, and Eriol no hontou ni suteki desu wa, ne?!  That darling little reincarnation is just so perfect in ever way! ^_^;

Anyway, what did you think of this fic?  Please please please please review and give me your opinions, suggestions, comments or constructive criticism.  ^_^ It will make me very VERY happy!  I promise to start working hard on the next chapters now.  Arigatou. Ja ne!  


	2. A Wonderful World

Konbanwa, minna-san.  ^_^  Sorry if this chapter is a bit late in getting out.  Lately, I haven't really been feeling like writing much _ *wacks that annoying writers block.*  But I really want to get on with the story now. 

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!  It made me glad to know that you liked the basic concept.  A few of you asked if this would be anything like The Little Mermaid.  Well… that is where I got my inspiration from, but I'm going to try and make it as different and unique as I can.  Anyway I should stop ranting and get on with the story, ne?  Hope you like it…

Wishes From the Bottom Chapter 2: A Wonderful World 

~ by Kirei Blossom

~*~*~*~

"Hoe~ This is making me so dizzy!" Sakura exclaimed.  

One of the maids in Tomoyo's big mansion brought in a tray of cake and tea.  While placing the tray on the coffee table in front of Tomoyo, she glanced at Sakura with a strange expression.  Sakura had been staring at the swinging pendulum of the clock for a good five minutes and was all spiral-eyed in the process now.  _What a strange girl, _she thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan, would you like some tea?" Tomoyo asked, after the maid had left. 

Sakura finally tore her eyes away from the pendulum and with her eyes spiraling round and round, she sank down on one of the couches in Tomoyo's elegant room.  

However, she couldn't sit still, her eyes flitted here and there at all the new and unusual things around her.  As Tomoyo offered her a plate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake and a fork, Sakura took it with trembling and excited hands.  "Oh..Thank you." She stared at the fork.  What was this shiny pointy thing?  She fished around her mind for a possible use to this new tool, when it finally hit her.  Oh! It must be to comb your hair with!  Grasping the fork in her hands, she swiftly combed through her honey golden hair.  However she stopped by the look of astonishment on Tomoyo's face.  

"Oh ho ho…" Tomoyo sweatdropped.  "No, Sakura-chan.  You use that to pick up your food to eat." 

"Oh, I see." Sakura stammered.  She would never get used to anything here.

Tomoyo swirled her teacup a bit, looking at her own reflection in it.  "Pardon me for asking Sakura-chan, but you are not really what you seem, right?"

"Hoeee… What do you mean by that?"

Tomoyo smiled.  "You look at everything with interest and excitement, as though it were new to you.  Somehow, you aren't what you appear to be.  Are you a fairy?"

Sakura gaped at Tomoyo in horror.  So much for trying to fit in with the human people without causing any suspicion.  "No… not a fairy, I'm nothing like that." Sakura bowed her head, not sure what to say.  

"It's okay, Sakura-chan.  You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  But if you do, I promise that your secret will be safe with me." Tomoyo gave her a reassuring smile.  

Sakura wasn't so sure.  She sat silently for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Tomoyo the truth.  Well, if it hadn't been for Tomoyo, she would still be lying on the beach not even sure where to go.  And the observant girl had already figured out that there was more to Sakura than meets the eye.  Sakura clasped her hands, making her decision.  "Well…You see Tomoyo-chan, it's like this…" And Sakura told Tomoyo everything about why and how she got there.

When Tomoyo was finished listening to the entire story, she looked at Sakura with admiration.  "Oh my, that is simply the most elegant thing I have ever heard!  Kawaii mermaid Sakura-chan convincing the king of Mizueda to turn her into a human so that she could make her long awaited dream come true!  And all the merpeople in the kingdom agreed to this because of her happiness.  Ah, I'm so happy to have met you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo placed her hand to her cheek and tiny sparkles filled her eyes.  "It's like a fairy tale coming true, where a lonely brave princess fights against everyone around her and enters a completely new realm to find true happiness.  It's just like a comic book story of a magical girl!"

Sakura sweatdropped and laughed nervously.  "T-Tomoyo-chan… it's not that big of a deal.  Hoee…"

"I know!" Tomoyo got up and clasped Sakura's hands in her own.  "I am going to teach you everything about being a human.  No one will suspect a thing, and you can stay with me during the fourteen days.  My mother wouldn't mind.  In fact, she would be so happy to meet you." 

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan.  Oh, but… please don't tell anyone about who I really am.  That would be breaking the laws of Mizueda if everyone on land learns about the merpeople."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan.  Your secret is completely safe with me!  I'm going to make you so many new dresses to wear, with the latest designs.  And will you please let me videotape you?  It would make me so happy to videotape you and your stay here.  I'm going to call it "Kawaii-Mermaid-Sakura-chan's adventures in the real world."  It would be the pinnacle of my videotaping collection.  I've always wanted to get something special on tape, and filming you in all the lovely dresses I make for you… Just think how cute the wonderful Sakura-chan will look!  Ohhhh, all this is making me so dizzy with happiness!"  Tomoyo put her hands on her cheeks and little hearts floated around her as she was lost in her dream world.  "I'll be SO HAPPY!!"

"Ehehe, I think Tomoyo-chan is a little… weird."  Sakura muttered to herself.  "Oh, what's video-tape mean, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know what that means.  Video taping is a way to capture everything you do, in this little camera here, see?" She held up her video camera.  "And I can then watch it over and over and over again as many times as I want too.  Isn't that great?"  

Sakura laughed nervously.  It didn't sound too great to her.  

Just then there was a knock on the door and the maid from before came in.  "Miss, your mother sent a message that she would be late tonight."

"Okay, thank you."

When the maid left, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  "What does your mother do, Tomoyo-chan.. and um.. exactly what kind of a place is this?" Sakura had been surprised by the size of the Daidouji mansion, the other few mansions like this one nearby, the big towers and turrets she could see from behind the trees, and the mountains and forests surrounding the area.  She was very curious about everything.  

Tomoyo took Sakura to the window.  "It's a royal kingdom Sakura-chan.  You see those turrets over there, behind those trees?  That's a castle of the Li family, it's just further up the shore there; when I found you I was on my way back home from there.  All these mansions nearby are where the different Lords and Ladies of the kingdom live.  See, that one over there is Kotomo-san's house, the other one is Nugumi-san's, and there is Sasaki-san's and so on.  My mother is a Lady at the court too, so she usually stays at the castle during the day.  I also spend a lot of time there.  Everyone is really nice, and Meiling-chan (who is the Queen's niece) is a very good friend of mine.  

"Wow.  That's amazing.  I wish I could see the castle up close."

"You can see it tomorrow, Sakura-chan.  It's Fuutie-sama's birthday tomorrow.  She's the oldest princess.  And there's going to be a big party, and since you're my special guest, of course I will not be leaving you behind!"

Sakura smiled with delight.  "Wow, thank you Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo spun around from the window and clasped her hands.  "I should get started on making you a dress for tomorrow's party!  I think it should be a nice exquisite look with a bow and ribbon and some lace and then I can start planning your entire wardrobe for the next fourteen days!  My, it should be so much fun doing that and later on…"  Tomoyo continued ranting.

"Hoeeeeee…" 

~*~*~*~

It was probably a good thing that Tomoyo and Sakura were the only ones at the dinner table that night.  Tomoyo taught Sakura the proper way to hold her chopsticks, and in addition she showed her how to use a knife and fork.  "No, Sakura-chan.. you hold your chopsticks like a pencil."  

"Hoe? What's a pencil, Tomoyo-chan?"  

"Oh ho ho… I'll show you later.  See, like this."  

It took Sakura some getting used to, but before long she was having no trouble in eating properly while using her chopsticks and silverware just like any regular person.  

After dinner they returned to Tomoyo's room and Tomoyo had just finished taking Sakura's measurements for the new dress she was starting when there was a knock on the door and Tomoyo's mother came in.

"Hello, Tomoyo, I'm back!  Ah, hello.." she noticed Sakura.  "I heard that Tomoyo had a guest staying with her.  I'm Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidouji.  How do you do?"

Sakura bowed.  "I'm Kinomoto Sakura.  Nice to meet you."  

"Mother, Sakura-chan is a friend of mine and she's going to be staying with me for a few days."

"Kinomoto??" Sonomi tilted her head, trying to remember something.  "I haven't heard that last name before.  Oh but that doesn't matter.  You are such a cute young girl!  I'm happy you're going to be staying with us…"  Just then, Sakura couldn't conceal a yawn.  "Oh my, you must be tired.  It is getting late.  Tomoyo, have you showed Sakura-chan her room yet?  Come Sakura-chan!"  Sonomi dragged Sakura behind her.  "You can have this room right across the hall here.  I'm so very glad that you'll be staying with us…"

~*~*~*~

Sakura let herself sink down into the soft bed with its many sheets and pillows.  "This feels so nice…" she said softly to herself.  "I can't wait to see what tomorrow and the next few days will bring.  Everyone I've met so far is really really kind, though Sonomi-san fusses over me a bit too much… I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like.  I can't wait…"  Sakura drifted off to sleep, a small smile on her lips. 

Tomoyo came to wake Sakura up the next morning.  "Wake up, Sakura-chan!  There's so much I have to show you today!  And I finished your dress too.  I stayed up all night making it, but I think it was worth it."

And so started the first day of Sakura's granted wish.  Tomoyo showed her all around the mansion, explaining every single thing – what they were, their purpose, everything.  From the glass chandeliers on the ceilings to the fountains in the garden and every single item that was new to Sakura that Tomoyo could think of.  By the afternoon, Sakura had gotten the hang of almost everything and was feeling pretty confident that she wouldn't have to much trouble fitting in.  

A small bird fluttered down onto the garden path and pecked on the ground, searching for some food.  "Awww, how cute!"  Sakura gushed.  She ran towards the bird, but as she approached it, it flew away.  "What?!"  She watched the bird spread its wings and fly away, high into the sky.  "Hoee.. that is amazing!"

Tomoyo walked up.  "That's flying."

Sakura smiled broadly.  "I've learned so many new things today, my mind is spinning."  She took off her sandals and ran her feet through the green grass.  It was still slightly wet from last night's dew.  Raising her head, she smiled at the clouds moving lazily in the sky, partially covering the sun.  Sakura inhaled deeply to feel the sweet, cool air flood her lungs.  Then, running back to Tomoyo, she took her friend's hands and whirled her around.  "I love every moment here!  I bet no one must ever be bored here!"  

Tomoyo simply smiled back.  

~*~*~*~

"There!  It fits you perfectly.  What a relief."  Tomoyo stepped back to look at Sakura's reflection in the mirror.  "I'm glad that my hard work on this paid off.  Though it would've looked better with a little more bows at the side."  She sighed.  "It's a pity that I was all out."

"No, Tomoyo-chan, this is perfect!"  Sakura whirled around in front of the mirror, causing the full-length dress with an elaborate design to swish around.  "I love it!"

Sonomi poked her head in the room.  "Tomoyo, Sakura-chan.  Let's go together now.  Are you two ready?"

"Yes!"

The three walked along the path through the trees that would take them to the castle.  All the way, Tomoyo aimed her video camera at Sakura.  "Sakura-chan looks so cute in that dress I made her!  Finally, I'm getting to shoot some good videos."

Sakura sweatdropped.  "Tomoyo-chan, how long are you going to do this?"

"Oh ho ho!" Tomoyo paused her video camera and lowered her hand to reveal stars sparkling in her eyes.  "This is just the beginning!  I still have to make you so many new dresses, and to take more and more videos of you!"  She spun around, clasping her hands and looking towards the sky.  "To be able to take good shots of Sakura-chan! That is my only goal now!!!"

Sakura slowly backed away from Tomoyo.  _Hauu, Tomoyo-chan is a little weird._

As they kept walking and emerged from the trees, a large elegant castle loomed before their eyes.  "Here we are!"  Sonomi said.  

As they got nearer, Sakura's eyes grew wide.  "This…"

"What is it?"  Tomoyo asked, looking back at Sakura who had stopped in her tracks. 

"This is the same castle as the one in my dream…"  
  


"Huh?  What dream?"

"Before I came here, I started having dreams about a castle, and there was music playing inside, and I could see people standing around inside, dancing."  Sakura paused.  Indeed, she could hear music playing from inside.  "But how can that be? I've never been here before!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a confused look.  "It must just have been a coincidence.  Because you wanted to be a human so bad, right?  And you said you read about them from your friend's books and looked at the different pictures in them a lot.  After all, almost all castles look somewhat the same."

Sakura's face relaxed in a smile.  "Yes, you're right, Tomoyo-chan."

"So, shall we go in?"

"Of course!"

~*~*~*~

"Wai! This is so wonderful!" Sakura swerved around breathlessly, trying to look at everything at once.  Her ocean green eyes were shining as she took in the vast hall where so many people were standing around, drinking, talking, laughing, or joking with one another in small or large groups.  "Sugoi… so many people." Sakura murmured to herself.  She watched everyone for a while, just being content in doing that.

"Hello."  Sakura turned around to find herself facing a girl about her own age who had short, dark hair.  "You're Kinomoto Sakura, right?"

"Hoe.. how did you know?"  

The girl smiled warmly.  "Tomoyo-chan asked me to keep you company for some time.  Meiling-chan called her upstairs for a while to help in getting Fuutie-sama ready.  I'm Sasaki Rika."

Sakura smiled with recognition.  "Ah, you're Sasaki-san's daughter, right?  Tomoyo-chan told me that he's another Lord of the kingdom here."

"Yes.  Though, right now he's overseas on some business.  I heard that you are visiting Tomoyo-chan at the moment.  Where are you from?"

Sakura's face purpled.  "Um.."  _What do I say?  I can't tell Rika-chan the truth, and I don't want to lie either._  "Um.. you see…" 

"Wow, your dress is really pretty!"  Rika stated.  

"Oh, thank you.  Tomoyo-chan made it for me."  Sakura sighed with relief.  _Somehow, Rika-chan noted that I was feeling uncomfortable because of her question, so she changed the subject.  She's really nice…_

A few moments later Tomoyo rejoined them.  "Sorry for leaving you like that Sakura-chan" she said after Rika had walked away.  

"No, Rika-chan seems really nice.  We were talking about stuffed animals and Rika-chan said that I could come over to her house any time to learn how to make them."

"Is that so?" Tomoyo smiled.  "Rika-chan is really good at those."

Just then, all the guests moved to the two sides of the hall as the royal family came down.  Fuutie-sama who was in front descended to the bottom of the stairs where someone asked her for a dance.  The rest of the family was standing at the base of the stairs, watching them.

Sakura stared at the stately queen and the three other princesses in shock.  "Ne, Tomoyo-chan… what a feminine family that is!" she whispered.  

Tomoyo laughed.  "Yes.. There's just one prince.  Oh ho ho…"

Sakura watched Fuutie-sama and the guy she was dancing with.  "Look at how gracefully their feet move." She exclaimed, delighted.  The two finished the dance with a bow to each other and the guy moved away back into the crowd of people.  When the chef brought in a large cake and Fuutie-sama had cut it, the guests wished her a happy birthday.  Then everyone started milling around again, and the guys asked girls of their choice to dance with them.  

However, a large group of girls around Sakura and Tomoyo's age hurried towards the front of the hall.  Guys looked on with dismayed and jealous expressions as some of their girlfriends completely ignored them and brushed away.  They all gathered around the prince Li Syaoran.

"Hoe? What's going on?" question marks sprouted all around Sakura's head.

"Oh ho ho…" 

"Li-sama, please dance with me!" one girl yelled.

"No no, don't listen to her! Dance with me!" another screamed, pushing past the first girl.

"Li-sama is so kawaii!  He should dance with me!" a girl with curly hair cried out.

"What are you talking about?" her big sister scolded her.  "You're too young for him.  Li-sama, remember me?! I asked you to dance with me on Fanren-sama's birthday too! Please dance with me this time!!!"  

"His eyes are such a nice amber-brown color!" yet another girl gushed. 

"No no… I like his hair!"

"His voice is the best of all!" a girl in a yellow dress swooned.  

"Will you dance with me?!" the second girl asked again.

"No…" Syaoran replied.  "I don't want to dance with anyone."

"Did you hear?!  He spoke to meeee~!" a girl with a ponytail cried with hearts throbbing in her eyes.

Syaoran sighed heavily and turning around, starting heading back up the stairs.  

"Stupid.  He said he wouldn't dance with you!  Hey, wait… Li-sama, Li-sama, wait!  Come back!  Dance with me!"

"I said I don't want to dance with anyone, so leave me alone!" Syaoran told them firmly.  "Stupid girls…" he muttered to himself.

"Awwwwwwwwww….." all the girls face faulted.  Then with depressing looks they all headed back to their boyfriends.

"Hoeeeeee……." Sakura cried with a million sweatdrops on her head.  "Li-sama seems to be very popular."

"Oh ho ho.. yes.. Things must be very hard for him." 

"Tomoyo!"  Sonomi called her daughter from where she was standing with a few people.  "Tomoyo, come here! I want you to meet someone."

"Yes, mother.  Excuse me for a moment Sakura-chan."  She walked off.

"Hi.." A boy with black hair and brown eyes walked up to her.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

"I haven't seen that pretty face of yours around here before.  Are you new here?" The boy smiled politely.

"Y-yes.  I'm visiting Daidouji Tomoyo for a few days.  I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"What a beautiful name."  He held out his hand.  "I'm Kotomo Shinzo.  Can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yes.. Kotomo-kun." She replied, shaking his warm hand.  

"Please.  Call me Shinzo.  Would you dance with me, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Hoee.. I'm not very good at dancing Shinzo-kun" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  I'll most likely fall down or something." She stammered.

"Alright then.  You're staying at Daidouji's right?  Then I'll see you around.  My house is right next to hers."  He left.

Sakura looked around.  Tomoyo was still with her mother.  

"Hoe?" Sakura looked to her left.  There, she thought that the thick curtain hanging at a doorway had moved a bit.  Walking towards it, she saw it wriggle again.  Sakura pulled it aside to reveal a small white and brown puppy staring up at her with luminous black eyes.  

"Awwww… what a cute little puppy you are!"  Sakura bent down to pet the little dog, but as her hand neared it, the puppy jumped back and barked at her.  Then it turned around and swiftly ran up the corridor.  

"Ah, wait a moment!  Don't go away, I won't hurt you!" Sakura ran after the puppy, leaving the hall and following it up the corridor.  "Where did it go?"  Sakura looked around searching for it.  She spotted it sitting at the foot of a staircase, looking at her and wagging its tail.  It gave a sharp bark and then ran up the stairs.  "Please wait, puppy-san!"  Sakura climbed the stairs after it and finally caught it in her arms.  However, the puppy quickly wiggled out of her grip and shot off again like a loose firework, pleased with this new game of chasing.  Sakura followed after it again, up many staircases, and through many corridors and hallways.  She saw the little puppy dart into the hallway to her left and she followed after it.  But when she got there, she saw that the puppy was nowhere to be seen.    

Sakura stood still for awhile, catching her breath.  "Hmm.. where did it go now?"  Curiously, she looked all around her but couldn't find the puppy.  "Mou.. it got away.  I only wanted to look at it."  Sakura sighed and turned around, ready to head back to the hall.  But suddenly she realized that she didn't remember which way she had come from.

"Which way did I come from?  Ah.. was it right?  Or left?  I can't remember!  HOEEE!!!  I'm lost here in the castle now!"  Frowning, Sakura nervously ran down one hallway, around another corner, trying to find a way back to the hall.  '_There's no one around to tell me how to get back to the big hall.  They must all be downstairs.  Hoe, why did I follow that puppy anyway?'_, she thought to herself.  It was no use though, even after fifteen minutes had gone by she couldn't find a way back.  Running around aimlessly wasn't helping at all.  "Hauu, which way do I go?  It's like a maze here.  And I haven't seen a single staircase around so I can go back down to the first floor." Running quickly, she hurried down a right hallway and quickly turned a corner bumping right into someone, causing her to stumble backwards to the floor from the impact.  "Ouch.. that hurt—"  

"What are you doing here?!"

"Hoe?"  Rubbing her head, Sakura looked up.  "L-Li-sama!"  Slowly, she got up.  "I'm really really sorry.  I wasn't watching where I was going and…"

"You stupid girls are all the same!  I told all of you downstairs to leave me alone.  Yet you still follow me.  What are you doing up here anyway? You shouldn't be wandering all around the castle.  You should go downstairs and stay there this time!  And tell all your friends to stop bugging me so much.  Idiot girl!!"

For a second, Sakura stared in shock at Syaoran, whose eyes were hardened in anger at her.  Speechless, Sakura lowered her head.  She stared at the floor with hurt eyes.  

"Syaoran!!  Be a little more polite!"  A girl with her hair tied into two bun ponytails at the top of her head emerged from the nearby room.  "She's your guest after all."

"Exactly.  She's a guest and therefore should STAY downstairs, not go roaming around the castle as she pleases!"  Without a second glance, Syaoran brushed past Sakura and walked away.  

Sakura stayed rooted to the spot, still staring at the floor.  

"You'll have to forgive my cousin for that.  He's not in the best of moods today."  

"No.. it was my fault.  I should've stayed downstairs."  She whispered.

"Oh.. don't take Syaoran's words seriously.  He didn't really mean them…  You must be Kinomoto Sakura, right?"

"Hoe~ how'd you know?" Sakura raised her head to look at the girl, who smiled in return.

"Daidouji-san's been looking for you.  She thought that you might've gone out of the hall so she asked me to look for you."  

"Oh… I got lost and couldn't find my way back.  I'm sorry."

"No problem.  By the way, I'm Meiling." She led Sakura downstairs to the hall.  

"Sakura-chan!! There you are."  Tomoyo ran up to them.  She noted Sakura's sad eyes.  "Are you alright?  What's wrong?"

"Syaoran found her before I did." Meiling said flatly.  

"Oh, dear.  Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked again. 

Sakura nodded, smiling emphatically.  "Of course!  Though being lost wasn't all too much fun.  It was a little scary.  I kept thinking what I would do if nobody ever found me again, but everything's okay now."  She seemed to have regained her genki composure.   

"Thank goodness."  

~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan, did you enjoy yourself today?"  Tomoyo asked later in her room when they were back home.

Sakura smiled broadly.  "Of course!  I learned so many new things and met so many new people.  Let's see…" she counted on her fingers. "I met Rika-chan, Shinzo-kun, puppy-san, Li-sama, Meiling-chan and many many more people!  Everyone's so nice!  Well, almost everyone." She added, just remembering when she bumped into Li-sama.  "But I am going to try and not let that bother me.  I had a great time today.  And I'm going to have a great time for the next few days too."  Sakura whirled around the room in ecstasy.  

Tomoyo quietly videotaped this all.  "I'm happy that you're happy Sakura-chan.  Huh?  Sakura-chan, hold still a moment.  Am I just imagining that?" 

"Hoe?" Sakura questioned.  "What is it?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura in confusion.  "That pendant you are wearing.  It seems to be glowing with a tiny light that wasn't there before."

Sakura looked down at the necklace she was wearing.  "Oh! I completely forgot about this!"  She sat down on a chair and took off her necklace.  "It's my birthday present that Eriol-kun gave me to stay in contact with him."

"Eriol-kun?  He is the one who you talked to before about wanting to be a human, right?"

Sakura nodded.  Then with Tomoyo looking over her shoulder, she opened the little seashell.  A ball of light rose up a few inches and soon the brightness dimmed down a little to reveal Eriol in it.  

"Eriiiiooool-kun!!!!" she shrieked.

"Hello, Sakura-san.  Looks like you are having so much fun that you forgot all about us."  He said.

"Hoeee.. that's not true!"  Sakura sweatdropped.  Even though it was, she wasn't going to tell him that.    

"How are you doing?  I just checked to see whether you are doing alright.  Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes!!  I'm staying with Tomoyo-chan.  She's really really nice.  And Sonomi-san, who is Tomoyo-chan's mother is really really nice too, though she fusses over me a little too much.  And I learned so many new things, about the sky and the air and the clouds and the sun and rain and grass and trees and all types of animals and birds and so many other little things.  And Tomoyo-chan made me a really really pretty dress; but she videotapes me too much.  And I went to Fuutie-sama's birthday party today, and there I met many new people.  I met Rika-chan – she's really good at making stuffed animals.  She said I could come over anytime to learn how.  And I met Shinzo-kun and Meiling-chan.  And I got lost in the castle because I was chasing puppy-san but then Meiling-chan found me and brought me back to Tomoyo-chan.  And then I came back home and now Tomoyo-chan said that she's going to show me the moon and stars and… and…"  Sakura stopped to catch her breath.  "Eriol-kun, how are you doing?"

Eriol smiled.  "I am okay.  Seems like you had a very exciting day."  He looked at Tomoyo.  "Thank you for looking after Sakura-san for me, Tomoyo-san."  

"It's no problem at all.  I'm happy to look after Sakura-chan.  I can make her many new clothes and video tape her all I want.  Oh ho ho.."

Eriol sweatdropped.  

After talking for a little while more, Sakura closed her seashell pendant and strung it around her neck again.  

~*~*~*~

Sakura leaned against the balcony railings on the back porch and looked up.  Millions of tiny twinkling, shining dots filled the night sky and a much larger shining disc shone brighter, ever so slowly sailing across the sky.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt the cool night air slightly sweeping her hair back from her face.  _Truly, _she thought.  _Truly, this is a wonderful world.  _

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

[A/N]~

*sigh*  Sakura seems to be enjoying herself, ne?  ^_^  What did you think of this chapter?  Heehee, I tried to finish this part and get it up as soon as I could.  I completely thought out the ending to this story, now I just need to think up some more stuff to happen in the middle and it'll be much easier to write from there on.  

Please please please review!  Even if only a few words…Please give me any comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticism, flames, anything!   I'll cherish whatever you have to say and it'll make me more motivated to get the next few chapters done soon.  

Thank you for reading and _reviewing_!   ^_^  Ja ne~


	3. To Cherish the Small Things in Life..

Finally got this chapter done!  Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with school ^_^;;   Well, hope you enjoy.  A LOT of things happen in this chapter ^_~  Disclaimer:  Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the wonderful people of CLAMP and Kodansha; not by me!   Wishes From the Bottom Chapter 3:  To Cherish the Small Things in Life.. 

~ By Kirei Blossom

~*~*~*~

Sakura picked a berry from one of the trees and popped it in her mouth, savoring the sweet-sour taste.    

It was early morning and she hadn't been able to sleep anymore.  So without waking anyone, Sakura had quietly slipped out of the Daidouji mansion.  Then seeing the nearby forest that bordered the area, she had decided to explore it.  

Sakura bent down to closely look at a tiny flower growing at the base of a tree.  "Morning feels like such a peaceful time here." She said softly to herself, feeling the freshness of the early morning and watching the delicate dewdrops on the petals.  A few birds were singing up in the trees and the morning breeze felt cool against her skin.  "It makes me feel as though I've also just opened up my petals like this flower to feel the fresh morning."  She got up and resumed walking through the trees on a slightly visible path that had been carpeted by a few flower petals.  Sakura hummed quietly to herself.  

"I hope I haven't come too far out." she said after a while.  The forest had seemed to be going out in an arc around the entire area, and Sakura had tried to stay close to the edge so that she wouldn't get lost.  She emerged out of the trees and looked out at the grassy region in front of her.  Sakura inhaled the cool air and looked up at the mountaintops she could see faraway.  "I wonder what it's like up there.  I would like to go there sometime."   

Just then a cool gust of spring wind blew towards her, lifting up her hair a bit.  Sakura laughed, cheerfully.  Then, closing her eyes she ran out through the grass towards the trees on the other side, feeling the firm ground beneath her feet and the sweet smelling trees nearby.  "Its such nice weather.  It makes me want to fly up like a bird!" She said, as she ran on and on, imagining that she had turned into a bird and was soaring through the clouds…

"Hey, watch out!"  a voice cried, interrupting her daydream.  Too late.  Sakura crashed headfirst into something, making her stop in her tracks.  

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked a few times, confused.  Then she looked down.  She had crashed right into someone at the edge of the forest and the person had been thrown back on the ground.  

"HOOOEEEE!!!!"  Sakura gasped.  "Li-sama!!  I'm so sorry." 

Syaoran got up from the ground, painfully rubbing the bump on his head.  Then he noticed Sakura.  "You again!"

"A-are you okay, Li-sama?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Why do you always keep bumping into me?  Do you have anything against me??  Are you out to kill me or something?!"  

"No, it was an accident!  Seriously, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Syaoran glared down at her and crossed his arms.  "I'd say.  Maybe if you had your eyes open you would watch where you're going.  What's with running around with your eyes closed?"

"Oh..that.  I was just enjoying running.  Ne, Li-sama.. don't you enjoy running?"

"No." he said simply.  "It's just a faster way of getting where you want to go.  What's there to enjoy?"  

Sakura smiled, her face radiating cheerfulness.  "But running is so wonderful.  Just now I was thinking that I was a bird floating through the clouds, feeling the wind blow at me.  It made me feel all hanyaan inside.  With running, you can forget all your problems for a while and just run without thinking or worrying about anything.  One can leave all their other thoughts behind them as they keep running forward and think of nothing else but the rushing feeling of the wind and the feel of the ground beneath them.  When your foot hits the ground it feels so nice.  As though the whole world is trying to tell you something.  You can say that it's only a faster way of getting where you want to go, but I think that running means so much more.  And walking too, come to think of it."  

Syaoran stared at her.  "…You are a strange girl."

"Hoeee." Sakura sweatdropped.  "Li-sama, what were you doing out here so early in the morning?"

"Practicing martial arts." He replied bluntly.

"Is that so..?"  Then Sakura noticed something.  Her face exploded with delight and she jumped closer.  "Sugoi!!"

Syaoran blinked.  "What?" 

"Li-sama, you have a sword!"  

"Y-yes…"

"Can I see it?  Onegai?  I've never actually seen one up close before."  

Syaoran scowled.  "No.  If I give you my sword, who knows what will happen.  You might get a crazy idea of slicing off my head with it."

Sakura gasped.  "No, no.  I wouldn't do such a thing.  I don't even know how to use it.  Can I please see it?" 

"………"

Sakura frowned.  "I've never seen one before.  I just want to look at it.  You don't have to give it to me.  Please Li-sama, I will be very grateful."

Syaoran sighed.  "Fine."  

He grasped the hilt and pulled out the gleaming sword from its sheath.  He held it horizontally for her to look at.  "There, now you've seen one, so—"

"Wow, it's so shiny!"  Sakura reached one hand to touch the cold metal.

"Oi!  Stop!"  The warning was too late.  Sakura placed her hand on the sword, right at the razor-sharp blade which pressed into her soft palm.  Sakura winced in pain.  

"Now look what you've done!"  Syaoran scolded sternly.  He put the sword back and taking Sakura's hand, he looked at the wound.  Blood trickled from her palm.  "Who told you to go and _touch_ the blade?  Are you stupid or something?" he took out his handkerchief and wiped away the blood.  

"Ah.. I only—"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around to see Kotomo Shinzo running towards her.  "Hoe?  Shinzo-kun… what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave Daidouji's place a few minutes ago.  So I decided to come out and talk to you.  Are you okay?  You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Sakura shook her head.  "No, this is nothing.  I'm okay."

The black haired boy sighed.  "That's good.  Sakura-chan, you are so pretty.  It would be such a shame if you had hurt yourself.  Do you want me to walk you back home?  Come on.. we can go through the forest again and I could show you some of the beautiful and rare birds there.  Of course, nothing can compare to you Sakura-chan.  So, shall we go?"

"Kotomo, you fool.  Her hand is still bleeding."  Syaoran said calmly.  

"It is?"  he looked at Sakura's hand.  "Oh dear, Sakura-chan your hand is still bleeding!  Oh, Li-sama we'll need some kind of cloth or bandage for this." Shinzo plucked the handkerchief away from Syaoran's hand.  "This should do." He bound the handkerchief around Sakura's hand. 

Sakura looked at the bandage.  "Ano…Shinzo-kun…" 

"What?  Is it too tight?"  

"No.. but I've cut my other hand, not that one."  

Sighing exasperatedly, Syaoran untied the handkerchief, wiped away the extra blood that had leaked out and tightly tied it around the wound.  "You are so careless!  Running with your eyes closed, cutting your hand on swords.  What next?  Are you going to jump off a cliff or drown in the ocean?"

Sakura's eyes softened at being reprimanded.  "No I won't.  There are no cliffs here and I already know how to swim."  She replied in a hurt voice.  

"Li-sama, don't be so mean to Sakura-chan!"  Shinzo cried as Syaoran was walking away.  

"Learn how to tie a bandage where the wound is, Kotomo."  Syaoran coolly replied back.

"Li-sama, thank you for showing me the sword!  And I'm sorry for bothering you~"  Sakura called after him.  

~*~*~*~

_That afternoon….._

"Mou.. there is nothing much to do today.  Come on, let's all of us go shopping!"  Meiling proposed.  She, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Sakura and Shinzo were all lounging around the castle patio. 

"Shopping sounds like fun.  I need to buy a few new supplies for the dresses I'm making for Sakura-chan."  Tomoyo stated.

"Yeah, let's go shopping!"  Shinzo grinned.  "I'm going to show Sakura-chan the entire town and all the shops.  If you feel like buying anything Sakura-chan, anything at all, just tell me and I'll get it for you.  Okay?  Sigh.. what I won't do for Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at him, puzzled.  

"Shinzo, you're such a big flirt!"  Meiling yelled at him.  Then she turned to Syaoran who hadn't been paying the slightest attention to them.  "Syaoran, are you going to be stuck with that thick book all day again?  You're coming with us."  She stated in a threatening voice.  

"I don't want to go anywhere.  Leave me alone."  Syaoran stated firmly.  

"Li Syaoran, you are coming with us."  

"I said I don't want to go."  

"Li-sama, please come with us.  It's going to be fun."  Sakura smiled at him.  

Meiling laughed.  "See, Syaoran?  How can you not come if someone is asking you so nicely?  Come on."  Saying this, she, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Shinzo got up and walked away.  Syaoran didn't move an inch.  A few seconds later Meiling returned and grabbing Syaoran's arm she dragged him off with them.  

"WAH!!  Let go of me, Meiling!!"  he struggled, trying to get free of Meiling's grasp.  "What do you need me for while shopping?!?"

"Baka Syaoran."  Meiling had an evil look on her face.  "Who do you think's going to pay?" 

~*~*~*~

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and looked at the setting sun.  She sighed, listening to the waves crashing against the beach.  "Time seems to be going really fast, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo nodded beside her.  "Yes.  I can't believe your fourth day has ended so soon.  But you've done many fun things in this time."

"Yeah, you're right.  Going shopping, spending all that time with Meiling-chan and Rika-chan and learning all kinds of new things.  Did you know?  Yesterday, Rika-chan taught me how to make a cake.  I kind of messed it up though, haha.  I got it right the second time.  Rika-chan's mother was pleased.  And now we're having this beach party here…"  Sakura hung her head, her smile fading away.  "But before I know it, it will be time to go back."

Tomoyo's eyes softened sadly.  "Cheer up, Sakura-chan.  You still have many days left to spend here."  

Together, Tomoyo and Sakura looked out at the ocean.  The deep orange-red glimmering sun was slowly beginning to set, making patterns in the sky and turning the clear ocean water to an orange tint.  A wistful smile spread on Sakura's lips.  She wondered what her family must be doing right now… _Onii-chan and Otou-san must be at home right now, getting dinner ready.    _

"What is the ocean like, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked pleasantly, accurately guessing that look on Sakura's face.  

"It's a nice place.  You know, full of water of course.  It's very beautiful, filled with all kinds of pretty fishes and other marine life and plants.  I'm probably not a very good person to ask about its splendors, since I never could really feel attached to it.  But if you ever ask Eriol-kun about it, he would list a whole number of things that are great about the ocean." Sakura giggled as a few past memories filled her mind.  

"And your friends and family?  What are they like?"

"My Otou-san and Onii-chan are the only ones in my family besides me.  My Okaa-san died when I was three, so I don't really remember her.  But Onii-chan tells me that she was very beautiful.  You know Tomoyo-chan, ever since I saw your video camera,  I've wondered… what if we had had one of those.  Otou-san would have taken pictures of my mother and then he probably would've put them around the house for us to look at.  That way, I might have been able to see what my Okaa-san looked like.  But it's okay.  My father and brother really love me so I don't miss my mother that much."

Sakura continued, "My Onii-chan is very mean.  He loves me a lot, but he still teases me nonstop and picks on me for almost everything.  I would have a fight with him everyday.  And my friends.. Eriol-kun has been a very good friend to me.  He always understands me and somehow, I think he knows more than he lets on.  If it weren't for him, I probably would never have had the heart to ask for what I did on my birthday.  Besides Eriol-kun, my other friends are Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun and Naoko-chan.  They're all very nice.  Still, with all that, I always felt sad.. and I never understood why.  I feel like that weight has been removed from my heart now.  It's a little weird.."

"I'm happy that you are happy now, Sakura-chan.  The ocean sounds like a very nice place.." she looked at the ocean stretching on and on out of their view.  "It's a very free place.  Without any boundaries or limitations…"

"Do you know how to swim, Tomoyo-chan?"

"No.  But come now, Sakura-chan.  We are at a beach party.  Everyone is having fun!"  They looked around at Meiling and Rika who were playing volleyball.  Shinzo and Syaoran were standing some distance away, having an argument about something.  Tomoyo jumped up and continued, "I brought my video camera with me.  And the bathing suit I made for you must not go to waste.  I just _have to film "Sakura-chan's spectacular dive"!  Oh ho ho ho!  The camera is ready Sakura-chan!"  _

Sakura sweatdropped.  "But Tomoyo-chan, there isn't any place to make a 'spectacular dive' from.." Hopefully, she would be able to get out of being videotaped now…

"Why not try that big rock over there?  It extends quite far out so that if you walk to its end, you should be able to make a good dive."  

Tears streamed down Sakura's face.  _Hauu… Slowly, she waded into the water till the water reached above her waist and she climbed the rock and cautiously walked across the warm boulder.  Carefully, she poised herself at the tip and looked back at Tomoyo.  "Go on, Sakura-chan…"_

Sakura took a deep breath and raising her arms above her head, she dived straight into the cold, chilling water.  For a second, her body sunk down into the ocean and automatically, was pushed back up to the surface.  Sakura shivered a bit from the icy water.  Then, she moved her legs in the same manner that she would have used her fins to stay afloat… but instead, it didn't give the same result and she plunked back into the water.  A nervous chill ran down her spine.  _What was happening?  Horrified, Sakura opened her mouth and water filled into her lungs.  Sakura once again, managed to reach the surface.  She coughed and sputtered and wildly splashed her arms and legs around.  "KYAAAAA!!!!! Help me!!!!"  _

From the shore, Tomoyo removed the video camera in horror.  "SAKURA-CHAN!!!"  she screamed, running up.  She halted as her foot touched water.  She couldn't swim… 

"Sakura-chan!! Hold on!" Tomoyo cried.

Shinzo came running up from Tomoyo's anguished yells.  "What's wrong?!"  

"Kotomo-kun, Sakura-chan is drowning.  Please help her!"

"Me?"  Shinzo looked towards Sakura in surprise.  "But… but.. my clothes are going to get wet!  I just bought these yesterday!"

"Help me!!"  Sakura swallowed some more ocean water again and was clearly struggling with the ocean that was trying to pull her down.  

"Kotomo-kun, please!" Tomoyo pleaded.

"I…."

Just then, a figure ran past them and without the slightest bit of hesitation, dived straight into the water, swimming with powerful strokes directly towards Sakura.  At the same time Sakura lost control and plunged into the ocean once more, the water closing over her head.  Syaoran reached her in time, grabbed one of her outstreched hands and pulled a bubbling and sputtering Sakura up.  Sakura gasped for breath and dizzily leaned against him, trembling.  Steadily, Syaoran held her with one hand and with the other swam back to shore.  

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" Tomoyo rushed up and helped Syaoran pull Sakura out of the water.  Sakura collapsed to the ground on her knees, gasping for breath and couging occasionally.  Water dripped from her hair and she was completely soaked.  She started shivering uncontrollably.

Tomoyo brought a towel and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders.  "Sakura-chan… are you okay?"  

Sakura nodded.  "A-arigatou, Li-sama."

"You!"  Syaoran wiped his face with his sleeve.  "You did go and drown yourself in the ocean!  I thought you said you knew how to swim—"

"I…did—" her voice trembled.  With fearful green eyes, Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  Tomoyo's eyes softened with understanding.  

Syaoran glared down at Sakura.  "Stupid girl!  If you did know how to swim you wouldn't have been drowning out there!  Do you have some kind of death wish? Is that it?  Because if you like showing off so much—  Uh.." 

Syaoran stopped himself when he noticed a large tear rolling down Sakura's cheek.  

Tomoyo put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.  "Sakura-chan, please don't cry.  It wasn't your fault.."  She faced Syaoran. "Please, Li-sama, please understand.  Sakura-chan isn't to blame..."

"She should be more careful next time.  She could have died." Syaoran stated before walking away.

Sakura wiped her tears away with her hand.  Then she sneezed.

"Sakura-chan, you'll catch a cold if you stay in your wet clothes for long.  We should go home and get you changed."  

~*~*~*~

"It hurts so much, Tomoyo-chan."  Sakura said later.  "To think, all my life I've been swimming in the ocean.  And right now, that same thing almost killed me.  Something I had always taken for granted nearly cost me my life.  It hurts when I think of this.  Why couldn't I swim?"

"It's alright Sakura-chan."  Tomoyo handed her a mug of hot chocolate.  "It's because the way you are used to swimming and the way humans swim is different.  I should have remembered that.  You can learn how to swim like humans do, and then it won't matter at all.  So don't worry about it."

"Okay.."  Sakura smiled weakly and sipped the hot liquid.  It warmed up her body.  "I'm glad that Li-sama saved me.  He must think that I'm such a big nuisance.  I hope he doesn't hate me too much."

Tomoyo smiled.  "Oh ho ho.. how can anybody hate dear Sakura-chan?"

~*~*~*~

_Next day…_

Meiling, Sakura and Shinzo were playing with Meiling's puppy in one of the vast lawns of the castle.  Tomoyo was sitting on a bench under a tree, working on a new outfit for Sakura.  

Sakura laughed as the puppy tackled her to the ground and licked her face.  "Puppy-san, stop it!" she laughed.  "That tickles!"

"Shoo, you thing!" Shinzo laughed beside her, gently kicking the puppy away.  "Don't bother Sakura-chan!"

Sakura got to her feet and dusted her clothes.  "Meiling-chan, this puppy is your's right?"

Meiling nodded.  "Right.  I got it for my birthday a year ago."

"What is it's name?"

"Neko."

Sakura's eyes widened.  "NANI?!  What kind of a name is that for a dog?"

"I named him that."  Meiling giggled, petting the puppy.  "Because I couldn't think of a better name.  It kind of suits him, don't you think?"

"Hoeee.. no."  Sakura cried, running around chasing the puppy again.  "But it's a cute name for puppy-san anyway.  I mean Neko-chan."

"Sakura-chan, don't try to tire yourself out now!" Shinzo called.  

"Shinzo, you are such a jerk!" Meiling stated, sticking out her tongue at Shinzo.  "And a very big flirt too!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I think Sakura-chan is cute!" Shinzo laughed.

"Hmphf, why can't you see any other incredibly cute things nearby?" she muttered.

"What was that?" 

"Ho Ho Ho! Nothing!" 

Sakura stopped, out of breath and watched puppy-san, no.. Neko-chan scamper away.  She slowly walked back to her friends and together they joined Tomoyo at the benches.  

"Sakura-chan, you're going to love this newest outfit I'm working on!" Tomoyo held up a pretty red blouse with a white sailor collar that had two blue stripes on it.  The skirt was of blue-gray denim.  "I still need to finish the hat though.  Do you like it?"

Sakura nodded.  "Of course! It looks so pretty!  Tomoyo-chan, you are amazing!"

"Oh ho ho.. thank you."

"Wow! Sakura-chan is going to look even more cuter with that outfit on, Daidouji-san!" Shinzo looked dreamily up at the sky.  

"Hoe?"  Sakura looked side to side.  "Why isn't Li-sama here?"

Meiling stretched her arms above her head.  "Well, obviously Syaoran isn't anywhere where there is fun stuff going on.  And even if he is, he is such a grouchy spoilsport.  For some reason, he has always hated doing anything fun."

"There he is!"  Sakura pointed at the castle patio.  "I'll go ask him to come join us."  

"Hey, wait..  Sakura-chan!  It won't be any good!" Meiling called after her. 

"Li-sama!!!"  Sakura ran up to him. 

Syaoran looked up from his book.  "Eh?"

Sakura smiled at him.  "Ah, I just remembered!  I never really got to properly thank you."

Syaoran looked at her, puzzled.  "Thank me?"

"For saving me yesterday.  If it weren't for you I would've drowned for sure.  I'm sorry for making everyone worry."  Sakura twiddled her thumbs, embarassed.  "I know it was my fault for trying to swim when I didn't know how to.  I've been very careless lately.  I promise I'll try not to do any more reckless things or bother you anymore.  But still, thank you very much for saving my life."  She bowed in gratefulness. 

Syaoran stared for a second and then looked away.  "It was nothing." 

"Ano, Li-sama, why are you sitting here all by yourself?  Everyone else is out there and we were just going to play volleyball.  Do you want to come and play with us?"

"No.."

"But, Li-sama—"

"I said I don't want to play."

With a forlorn look on her face, Sakura said, "Li-sama, you're always sitting here all alone and never come join us in anything we do.  Don't you get lonely like this?"

"………"  Syaoran went back to reading his book, completely ignoring Sakura.

Sakura tried to strike up some conversation.  "What are you reading?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"I see…" Dejectedly, Sakura turned around ready to head back to her friends.  However, Meiling's earlier words came back to her.  '_For some reason, he has always hated doing anything fun  '  From her own earlier encounters with Li-sama, Sakura had constantly noted that he wanted everyone to stay away from him, to leave him alone.    _

Slowly, Sakura turned around.  "But Li-sama, if you always stay separate from everyone like this and never want to do anything fun, how will you be able to enjoy life?"

Syaoran sighed.  "What are you talking about now?"

"You never do anything except stay alone.  You never socialize with anyone or have fun just like everyone else does.  Why?"  Then Sakura noticed that she was asking highly awkward and intruding questions.  "Ah! Gomen nasai!  I didn't mean to say all that.  I just—"  

Syaoran closed his book and stood up.  "You don't understand!  I have many responsibilities and people expect a lot from me."  He looked straight at her with fierce amber eyes.  "I am different than you!"  

Sakura watched him heading back inside.  "You might be different than me, Li-sama..  But still, you are the same age as I am and everyone deserves to enjoy life."  Something that she had recently learned from experience stirred in her heart.  "Li-sama…"  

Syaoran stopped and turned around.  "What now?"

"I…"  She bowed her head.  "I know what it means to have certain responsibilities, and what it feels like when people expect something from you."  _Back in Mizueda, everyone expected me to live as a mermaid, not be able to go see what lay above the surface of water.  But if I hadn't done what I did on my birthday… I wouldn't be happy like I am right now.  I would have missed out on so many things.  Not knowing what I am missing out on… that is something that hurts.  _

"But then I think that it is my own life.  I am free to take charge of it and enjoy it to the fullest.  It is my decision to do what makes me happy.  Everyone has responsibilities, but one of their biggest responsibilities is to see whether what they are doing with their life makes them happy or not.  Life is full of so many wonderful things.  It would be a pity if someone doesn't enjoy them.  One should be able to cherish every single thing, every single moment of it.  Especially the small things in life.  Because those small, everyday things are the ones that count for happy memories and treasures for the future.  Life is all about appreciating it and enjoying it."  Sakura looked up, with a smile as radiant as the sun.  "And nobody should miss out on it."  

Just then Sakura jumped.  "HOEEE!!!!!  I didn't mean to say all those things to you, Li-sama.  I am very sorry.  I bother you too much.  Please forgive me."  Tears streamed down Sakura's face.  

Syaoran gazed at her silently for a while.  "You are a _very strange girl.."  He finally said.  Then he turned around and went inside.  _

"Hoe??"  Sakura tilted her head.

"Sakura-chan!!"  Shinzo waved from the lawn.  "Come on already! We are about to start the volleyball game!"   

"Hai!"  Sakura raced down to where Meiling, Shinzo and Tomoyo were waiting.  "Shinzo-kun! You will have to teach me how to play volleyball first though!"  A bright smile was on her face and her golden brown hair billowed back in the wind.  

Unknown to her, Syaoran watched her silently from a window.

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

All Readers shout and yell:  Slow down! You are going way too fast with the story!

Kirei-chan:  +_+  Hauuu….  

I think this story is so weird.. Why am I going too fast with the story?  Because I suck at writing and doing details -.-''  Gomen ne.  I'll try to work better at the story next time.  

As always, please review and tell me what you think.  Is the pace too fast?  Are there less details?  Boring stupid cliché plotline? @_@;;  

*cough* I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  There's a scene in there that I've been wanting to write ever since I started this story.  ^_~ So stay tuned… 

And onegai, review before you leave! ^_^


	4. Part A. What is This Strange Feeling?

Hoeeeeee!! I haven't worked on this story in so long.  I was thinking of quitting this project, but then all my readers would have been so disappointed ^-^; Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu (Thank you so very much) to everyone who has reviewed so far.  I have read all of your comments and really appreciate them all!! *^_^*  Hope you enjoy this chapter!  

Since it's been three months since the last chapter, I'll do a little recap.  Five days have gone by since Sakura turned into a human.  She had a lot of fun actually looking at a real sword (but she cut her hand), going shopping, and spending time with her new friends.  She found out that she couldn't swim, but accepted it as something that she had to give up to get something more she desired.  If any of you recall, last chapter ended when Sakura talked to Syaoran about how he should enjoy life more, even if he does have so many responsibilities.  Then she ran off to play volleyball with the others.  And hoe? What's this?  Why was Syaoran looking at her from the window?  O_o  

~~Author's Note (April 21,2002)~~  This chapter turned out really long.. longer than I expected. So I ended up splitting it up into two parts for easier reading.  And since the chapter title refers to them both combined, I'll upload them as Chapter 4 Part A and Part B.   Does that make any sense? ^_^;  Ah, anyway.. On to the story now.  

Disclaimer:  Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the wonderful people of CLAMP and Kodansha; not by me!  I do own Kotomo Shinzo and all other new characters.  ^^;  

Wishes From the Bottom Chapter 4:  Part A:  What Is This Strange Feeling? 

~ By Kirei Blossom

~*~*~*~

Syaoran slowly closed his amber-brown eyes and sighed.  No matter how hard he tried, his mind couldn't focus on what he was reading right now.  He shifted in his seat by the window in his room and tried to concentrate on the book about ancient magic one more time.    

However, this time voices from outside interrupted him.  Someone was down in the gardens and their voices were easily carried by the wind up to his window on the third floor.  Syaoran leaned forward to see what was going on.

"Hoeeeeee!!! Shinzo-kun, don't come this way!"  Sakura was running around in all directions for dear life as another figure chased after her.

"Stop Sakura-chan, you haven't heard the whole story yet.  It was getting to the best part very soon—"

"No! I don't want to hear the story.  It's too scary."

"Haha, it's not scary at all."  Shinzo yelled back.  "If you don't stop running, I'll just tell you the story right now.  You'll regret it if you don't hear the rest.  Anyway, so then the ferocious ghost wolf barred his razor sharp claws at the little girl, who shrieked in fright and tried to escape.  A lonely howl rang all around the forest and—"

"Stop please!!"  Sakura blocked her ears with her hands.  "This story is too scary.  Ah! Tomoyo-chan, help me!!" 

Syaoran shook his head as the two people ran to the other side of the castle.  What a silly thing to be scared of.  Now that it was peace and quiet again, he might be able to concentrate.  

Yet, his mind kept drifting away again.  For the fifteenth time, words from yesterday came crashing back upon him.

**Flashback…**

He looked straight at her with fierce amber eyes.  "I am different than you!"

Sakura watched him heading back inside.  "You might be different than me, Li-sama..  But still, you are the same age as I am and everyone deserves to enjoy life.  I know what it means to have certain responsibilities, and what it feels like when people expect something from you.  But then I think that it is my own life.  I am free to take charge of it and enjoy it to the fullest.  It is my decision to do what makes me happy.  Everyone has responsibilities, but one of their biggest responsibilities is to see whether what they are doing with their life makes them happy or not.  Life is full of so many wonderful things.  It would be a pity if someone doesn't enjoy them.  One should be able to cherish every single thing, every single moment of it.  Especially the small things in life.  Because those small, everyday things are the ones that count for happy memories and treasures for the future.  Life is all about appreciating it and enjoying it."  Sakura looked up, with a smile as radiant as the sun.  "And nobody should miss out on it."  

End Flashback… 

With a slight shudder, Syaoran passed a hand over his eyes.  "Am I really not appreciating my life for what it is?  Or am I just using my responsibilities as an excuse to hide from it?  But… I am happy, aren't I?"  Dark, level eyebrows knotted down as the jumble of confusion built up inside him.  Why couldn't he stop thinking about this?  It had been a whole day since those words met with his ears.  And what had they caused him?  A sleepless night and a day filled with painful confusion.  

Hopeless anger filled his soul at his inability to realize what he wanted.  "Damn it!! What is wrong with me?!"  His hand clutched the first thing that it could reach and sent the book flying full-force across the room.  It made impact with the opposite wall and with a dull thud, landed heavily on the floor.  Shakily, Syaoran leaned his head against the windowsill.  "What is wrong with me?" he murmured.

"Maa, maa, Syaoran.  And you scolded me so badly when I accidentally dropped that book last week."  Meiling said from the doorway.  "What are you doing, throwing books around?"  

When there was no response, Meiling came closer.  She noted Syaoran's tight hold on the windowsill, as though he were leaning against it for support.  Though his face and eyes were clear and calm, Meiling understood that her cousin was going through some inner turmoil.  "Syaoran, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.  Go away, Meiling.  I told you not to come into my room to bother me so much." Was the gruff response.

Meiling's ruby eyes clouded with anger.  "Li Syaoran!! Don't be so rude to everyone all the time!  If something is troubling you, you should say it outright.  Hiding yourself won't do you any good.  I've told you that enough times already."  With a huff, she looked out at the window.  "Mou.. People should just stop being nice to you altogether.  Then you might know how it feels."  

She looked at Syaoran's raised eyebrows with a big smile.  "But I know that you are not like this inside.  Inside, you are the nicest person I have ever met.  You can tell me what's bothering you Syaoran.  Maybe I can help."  

Meiling waited patiently for a few minutes.  Yet, Syaoran didn't say anything.  Putting her hands to her hips, she pouted.  "This is no good.  I'm just wasting my time here."  Then she noticed Sakura and Tomoyo outside from the window.  "Oho! They're down there.  I should go too."  She turned to head out the door.  

"Meiling.."

She stopped.  "Hmm?" 

There was silence in the room for a while.  Meiling gazed curiously at Syaoran who was still looking out the window with his back towards her.  "Meiling, do you think that I am just wasting my life?  Not enjoying it properly?"  

"Eh?  W-why are you asking something so serious all of a sudden?  You've never asked such a thing before" She laughed and reached out a hand to feel his forehead.  "Are you feeling alright?"  His forehead seemed relatively cool.  With softening ruby eyes Meiling gave a small smile.  "Syaoran… you shouldn't worry about such things.  You are definitely not wasting your life.  However I'm not quite sure that you are enjoying it.  Syaoran, just do what your heart says is right.  Whatever makes you happy is worthwhile.  If you think about it, I'm sure you can figure out what is best for you."  Meiling crossed her arms.  "But standing here worrying over little things will just make you sick.  Come on, let's do something you like.  Wei said that he would be done renovating the stables day after tomorrow.  Since you love horseback riding and haven't done that in a long time, we can all go.  The mountain air will do you good and maybe help you sort out your thoughts.  Okay?"

Syaoran shrugged.  

"I'll take that as a yes.  So, do you plan on simply standing here watching the shadows lengthen in your room?  If you want to enjoy your life, you will have to come outside with me!"  Meiling grabbed hold of Syaoran's arm and dragged him behind her.  

"Gah! Let go of me Meiling."  Syaoran protested, trying to wriggle free.  However, knowing how his cousin always got her way in the end, he didn't complain too much.  He gazed at the back of her head in silence.  "_Whatever makes you happy is worth while."  His amber eyes softened.  __Arigatou, Meiling._

"Tomoyo-chan!  Sakura-chan!"  Meiling ran up to them, still dragging Syaoran by the wrist.  "What are you doing?"

In the background, Syaoran used all his might to pull his hand free from Meiling.  

"Ohayou, Meiling-chan!"  Sakura smiled, waving.  

"Ohayou gozaimasu.  We were just talking."  Tomoyo replied.

Syaoran leaned against a tree and sighed, silently listening to the girls' chatter.  Why did he feel so drained right now?  Of course, he hadn't been able to get any sleep last night.  He looked up, wondering.  Why had such simple words made him think so much?  This wasn't like him at all, worrying over something so frivolous.  Syaoran was deep in thought and maybe this was why he nearly had a heart attack when a bright smiling face appeared right in front of him.  

"Ohayou, Li-sama!!" Sakura cried happily. 

Syaoran jumped back, surprised.  For a second, he stared at the super-genki face.  Then, embarrassed, he looked away.  "O-ohayou." 

"It's a beautiful morning today, isn't it?" Meiling commented.  She shielded her eyes with her hand and gazed up at the clear blue sky, with white puffy clouds lazily moving along.  

"Un! It is!" Sakura laughed, following a butterfly with her eyes.  

Syaoran looked up at Sakura as she laughed.  How could this girl be so happy?  Her face was beaming with joy and she seemed as though she didn't have a care in the world.  Syaoran frowned and looked away.  He felt strange that he was so frustrated over something she said.  For a second he wondered what she would think if she found out.  "Ugh… what am I thinking?"  Syaoran rapidly shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.   

"Any day is beautiful when I can get to tape cute Sakura-chan."  Tomoyo replied, in rapture, as she zoomed her camera for a close up of Sakura's face.  "Ah, Sakura-chan just standing there watching a butterfly is so kawaii!"  Tomoyo placed a hand to her cheek.  

The butterfly landed on a nearby bush.  Carefully, Sakura extended her hand to gently touch the light yellow wings.  As her hand was two inches away, the bush rustled.  

"Hoee?!"  Frightened, Sakura quickly hid behind Tomoyo.  

"Eh?  What is it?"  Meiling turned towards her.  

"That.. that bush just moved.  Do you think it might be the ghost wolf?"  

Meiling blinked blankly.  "What ghost wolf?"  

"Kotomo-kun was telling Sakura-chan a scary ghost story before."  Tomoyo explained.  "But I don't think it's the ghost wolf Sakura-chan.  That was just a story."  

Everyone turned towards the bush, which was still rustling.  Sakura started panicking.  "We should get away from this thing.  The ghost wolf has big, long, sharp claws and—"  

A soft howl came from the bush.  

"HOEEEE!!!!!!  The ghost wolf!!"  Sakura took a step back but her foot hit a small rock, making her stumble.  Hair standing on end, she quickly got up and pulled Tomoyo by the arm.  "We should get out of here!"

"Wait a moment."  Meiling said suspiciously.  "That voice…"  She reached forward into the bush and pulled out Kotomo Shinzo by the ear.  "Here's your ghost wolf, Sakura-chan."  

Uncovering her frightened eyes, Sakura looked at Shinzo.  "Shinzo-kun, I thought you had gone home."  

"Ah ha ha." Shinzo put a hand behind his head.  "Not really."

"So."  Meiling looked at him threateningly.  "What were you doing in the bushes Shinzo?!  Are you spying again?"

"No harm.  I was just watching Sakura-chan.." he began with a dreamy look.  "It was funny scaring her.  Hey, Sakura-chan, did you know that, when you screamed so loudly, all the birds flew away from the nearby trees?  Haha.  You resembled a monster then.  Hahahahaha!!"  

Sakura's ears perked at the word 'monster'.  "What did you say?!"  She took a step forward.  

"Idiot!"  Meiling whacked him on the head.  "That was mean."  

"Sorry.  I was only joking."  Shinzo replied cowering from Meiling's death glance.

Sakura laughed nervously.  "Ano.. So.. Shinzo-kun, there isn't any ghost wolf hiding in the bushes then, is there?"  

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Oh ho ho ho ho… Sakura-chan is completely clueless between stories and reality, isn't she?"  Tomoyo laughed.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast for Sakura and the others.  Rika stopped by and together with Tomoyo, they both sat down under a shady tree, teaching Sakura how to make stuffed animals.  

"Ah… Rika-chan, is this right?"  Sakura asked, holding up what she had done.

"Yes, that's very good, Sakura-chan.  However, try holding the piece like this, see?  That way the stuffing won't fall out or flatten while you're sewing the cloth together."

"Oh, thank you."  Sakura held the little stuffed rabbit head like Rika had shown her.  Tomoyo smiled, inwardly.  It was a good think that Sakura learned things so quick.  Rika didn't even suspect that it was the first time Sakura used a needle and thread.  Plus, hours of watching Tomoyo design Sakura's dresses helped too.  

The sun was setting by now.  Of to the side, Meiling was trying to keep things calm between Syaoran and Shinzo, who were arguing with each other about some event that had happened in a neighboring kingdom.  Meiling had tried to get them to play a game of volleyball, but one game with Syaoran and Shinzo giving each other death glares and trying to break each other's necks with the ball had been enough for her.  She sighed.  Syaoran had always disliked Shinzo because of his stuck-up attitude, yet, couldn't he get along with anybody even once?  Shinzo was too bubble headed to truce with someone glaring at him all the time.  "You two are hopeless—" Meiling cried.  

"Yatta!!  I did it!"  Sakura's cry interrupted them.  

"Good job, Sakura-chan."  Rika smiled with pleasure.  

"Thank you for teaching me, Rika-chan, and thank you for helping me in between when I messed up, Tomoyo-chan."  Sakura smiled gratefully.  "This was a lot of fun."  When she noted Meiling looking at her, she ran up to her.  "Look, Meiling-chan!  It's done."  

Meiling smiled at her cheerful friend.  "It's quite cute, right?"  

Shinzo examined the white and pink stuffed rabbit.  "Wow, you finished this really quick, Sakura-chan.  It's so cute.  You must've worked really hard."

"Thank you, Shinzo-kun.  It's only because Rika-chan was such a good teacher."

Sakura noticed Syaoran gazing at her from the corner of his eye.  She smiled at him.  Though, for some strange reason, the color slightly rose in Syaoran's cheeks and he looked away.

"Hoe??"  Sakura tilted her head, confused.

"Sakura-chan!  Let's go home now."  Tomoyo called gathering up her sewing basket.  

"Coming!  See you tomorrow everyone."

"Bye!"  Meiling replied.  

Shinzo energetically waved his hand after the departing Sakura.  "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!!"

"Come on Syaoran, let's go inside too."  Meiling suggested.  There was no response.  Meiling waved a hand in front of Syaoran's face who was still looking at the two figures dotting the horizon in the distance.  

"Syaoran?  Mou!  First I have to drag you out here, and then you don't want to go back in."  She dragged him behind her.  "You are so weird."  

This time Syaoran didn't protest even once to Meiling dragging him.  He lowered his head so that his chestnut brown hair covered his eyes.  

Why did his cheeks feel so warm?

~*~*~*~

Next day… 

"And there were big giant red bubbles everywhere.  I was going to try and see what they tasted like, but then I woke up."  Meiling finished explaining her dream.    
  


"Maa.. what a funny dream.  I usually cannot remember my dreams clearly."  Tomoyo commented.  She and Meiling were walking along the beach heading back to the castle after finishing an errand for Tomoyo's mother.  

"Come to think of it, where's Sakura-chan?"  Meiling asked.  

Tomoyo looked around curiously.  "I'm not sure.  I think she was with Kotomo-kun earlier, remember?  He was telling her about our plans to go horseback riding tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh right."  Meiling laughed.  "It seems like he is going to completely spoil your guest, Tomoyo-chan."  

"Oh ho ho… I'm just worried that Kotomo-kun's ghost stories might cause nightmares for Sakura-chan."  

Putting hands to her hops, Meiling looked up.  "His stories keep getting weirder and weirder too.  First he goes on about ghost wolves, then ghost cats and dogs and then to ghost water fishes and octopuses."

"I have a feeling Sakura-chan won't believe in the ghost fishes and octopuses."

"Eh?  Sakura-chan is pretty gullible.  She would believe it.  Oh.. but Syaoran's the same too.  Haha.  Do you believe in mermaids, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks.  Mermaids?  Meiling didn't know, did she?  She couldn't have known.  "W-what makes you ask such a thing Meiling-chan?"

"Oh, no reason.  Just talking about dreams reminded me of something Syaoran told me about two weeks ago."  By now, they were back in the vicinity of the castle.  "He said he had some weird dream where he saw beneath the ocean, and there were mermaids and mermen swimming about.  He said he could see one mermaid sitting far away, alone on a rock.  And then he woke up.  Strange, huh?"  

"Hai.  So, very strange."  Tomoyo placed her hand to her chin, thinking worriedly.  "So very strange…"

Flashback… 

As they kept walking and emerged from the trees, a large elegant castle loomed before their eyes.  "Here we are!"  Sonomi said.  

As they got nearer, Sakura's eyes grew wide.  "This…"

"What is it?"  Tomoyo asked, looking back at Sakura who had stopped in her tracks. 

"This is the same castle as the one in my dream…"  
  
"Huh?  What dream?"

"Before I came here, I started having dreams about a castle, and there was music playing inside, and I could see people standing around inside, dancing."  Sakura paused.  Indeed, she could hear music playing from inside.  "But how can that be? I've never been here before!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a confused look.  "It must just have been a coincidence.  Because you wanted to be a human so bad, right?  And you said you read about them from your friend's books and looked at the different pictures in them a lot.  After all, almost all castles look somewhat the same."

Sakura's face relaxed in a smile.  "Yes, you're right, Tomoyo-chan."

End Flashback… 

Tomoyo frowned.  What was happening?  It seemed like the situation had gotten a littler serious.  When she had heard Sakura's dream, she had shrugged it off as a coincidence.  However, was this still just a coincidence?  

"Tomoyo-chan?"  Meiling looked at her friend in confusion.  "Are you all right?"  

Tomoyo focused back on the girl next to her.  "Oh, yes.  I was just thinking.  Sorry."  Tomoyo smiled.  She wasn't one to worry.  This just added an interesting twist to things.  

"Oho!  Look there!"  Meiling pointed at the fountain.  Then a vein popped up in her forehead.  "What is that baka doing?!"  

Next to the fountain, Kotomo Shinzo was on the ground on one knee with his arm gallantly raised in front of a very flustered Sakura.  

"Sakura-chan!! Please, I will be very honored if you go out with me!"  

Sakura was all dot-eyed, a billion sweatdrops on her head.  "Ho-hoeeeee…"  She blinked.  "Get up from the ground, Shinzo-kun."  

"Oh ho ho ho ho… Sakura-chan looks very confused."  Tomoyo whipped out her video camera.  "Though very kawaii all the same!  I must get this cute shot!"  

Meiling clenched her fist and muttered something inaudible.  Then she saw something that made her drop her scowl.  "Eh?  Syaoran?"

Tomoyo followed Meiling's gaze to Syaoran who was standing with his back against one of the castle walls, arms crossed at his chest.  He was staring towards the fountain with an immense scowl on his face.  Yet, Tomoyo's observant eyes did not miss the faded pink tint drawn across his cheeks.  

Tomoyo blinked a few times.  And then, she brought her hand to her head as though she were about to faint.  "OH MY!!!!!!!!!!"  

"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" Meiling asked.  "What?!"

"I never thought of the possibility before.  But!  Oh Kami-sama!"  She aimed her camera directly at Syaoran.  "Think of all the chances… all the things I can video tape now!  This is definitely going to be the pinnacle of my video taping collection now."  She moved the camera to get a close up of Sakura's face.  "I am so happy!  This is just like the promising development in a shoujo manga!  Ah!"  Tomoyo sank down to the ground as though the excitement were too much for her.  "Things are going to get very interesting from now on."  

Annoyed at not understanding a thing Tomoyo was rambling, Meiling looked again at the scene in front of her.  "I don't see anything.  Just Shinzo making a fool of himself as usual and Syaoran brooding.  Nothing out of the ordinary."  

"Yes, but you can just feel the romantic tension for Li-sama building up in the air."

"Wait a moment.  Romantic tension?  Syaoran?!  You couldn't mean—" Meiling drifted off to check to see if what she was thinking was correct.  Indeed, Syaoran was gazing intently at Sakura, and with a look of death at Shinzo.  Meiling gaped.  "Tomoyo-chan, do you really think—"

"Of course!"  Tomoyo removed her video camera to reveal millions of tiny stars and sparkles twinkling in her eyes.  Her cheeks were flushed red.  She sighed happily.  

Meiling smirked.  "But the situation is completely hopeless, see?  Knowing Syaoran, there will never be any improvements."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly.  "No, I think there might be.  Kotomo-kun is doing a good job for that, ne?" 

~*~*~*~

That night at the Daidouji mansion… 

Sakura hummed a light tune as she flipped through a book in Tomoyo's room.  "Horseback riding.  I wonder what it will be like."  

Tomoyo looked up from her sewing.  "You will like it, Sakura-chan."

"I'm sure I will."  Sakura replied.  "There hasn't been anything till now that I haven't liked, so of course I will."  She looked at a picture of a horse in the book.  "Hoe.. I'm just a little nervous."  She fingered her locket that hung around her neck.  "Oh!  I should probably talk to Eriol-kun and tell him how everything is going."  A dejected shadow passed over her eyes.  "A whole week has gone by today." 

Tomoyo frowned sadly.  "I feel like only yesterday that I found you, Sakura-chan.  Time really is going by fast."

"Yes.  And I'm sure that the last week will go by just as fast also."

Tomoyo stared pensively at her dear friend's sad face.  Bringing a reassuring smile to her face, Tomoyo stated, "Sakura-chan, there's no need to be gloomy.  Please cheer up.  Seeing your sad face is making me feel sad as well.  You are best when you are smiling, so please do not worry."  

Regaining her cheerful nature, Sakura nodded.  "Okay."  She took off her seashell-shaped pendant and opened it.  Within a few seconds, she saw Eriol.  

"Eriol-kun!  How are you?"  She shrieked.

"I am okay Sakura-chan.  I was just about to contact you."

"Hoe? Why?"

"It has been a week since you left and…" he sweatdropped.  "Let's just say that your Onii-san isn't very happy."  

"Hoee.."  Sakura imagined her protective older brother throwing a fit.  "Let me talk to him.  That will let him know that I am all right and there's no need to worry."  

"Well, he says that he doesn't trust this thing.  He, uh.. he wants me to actually go up to the surface and check on you—" There was a crash in the background.  Eriol sweatdropped.  "Right now."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened.  "Eh?  Right now?"  She looked at the clock.  It was midnight.

"The beach will be completely deserted right now."  Tomoyo stated.  "It will be safe."

"Hai.  Okay, Eriol-kun, we'll be there in five minutes."

~*~*~*~

In his room, Syaoran stirred.  He couldn't sleep.  He walked over to his window and opened it, feeling the cool night breeze against his skin.  Why couldn't he stop thinking about.. that girl?  Remembering to earlier that day, he recalled how she had laughed brightly over something Meiling had said.  Her laugh reminded him of a clear spring day.  Syaoran frowned and violently shook his head. What was wrong with him?  It wasn't like he even knew that girl.  She was just a guest at Daidouji's.  Yet…

Syaoran gazed up at the moon shining brightly in the night sky, giving light to lonely wanderers.  It reminded him of her.  He could almost see her face, smiling brightly at him.  Almost hear her voice calling out to him.  '_Li-sama!!'_

"Damn it, why can't I stop?"  Syaoran clasped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound.  He forcibly shook his head, trying to get rid of the images.  Overwhelmed, he stumbled back in anger and frustration and collapsed backwards on his bed.  

Opening his clear, amber eyes, he listened to the breeze pick up and the waves crashing against the shore outside.  "What is wrong with me?"  Syaoran softly asked himself.  The curtains to his room blew about, almost beckoning him to forget his worries and enjoy the crisp night air.  "Maybe if I take a walk, it would help me feel better."

~*~*~*~

"Maa.. this is the first time I am actually seeing a merman."  Tomoyo marveled.  "To think that all my life, I have lived here and never known that such things actually did exist."  

Sakura leaned over the water.  "Eriol-kun," she hissed urgently.  "Are you sure this is safe?  What if someone sees you?"  

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan."  Tomoyo reassured her friend.  "I am sure no one will notice us here so late at night."

Sakura took a ring off her finger and handed it to Eriol.  "Here, give this to Onii-chan.  It's proof that I am alright.  Hey.. wait a moment.  If you thought it safe to come up here and check on me, why couldn't Onii-chan have come too if he was that worried?"

Eriol smiled.  "He felt that if he came here and saw you, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from bringing you back down to the ocean."  Eriol silently recalled how Yukito and Fujitaka had to restrain a rabid Touya.  "Your brother still feels that it is too dangerous for you to be on land."  

Sakura sweatdropped.  "Ho-hoeeee.  But I am fine, really."

"Aa.  I see that."  Eriol's body bobbed up and down in the water.  "Seeing you, it looks like you are enjoying yourself very well."  He turned to Tomoyo.  "Tomoyo-san, thank you for watching over Sakura-san.  I hope it hasn't been any trouble."

"Iie, not at all."  Tomoyo shook her head, smiling genuinely.  "Meeting Sakura-chan and seeing her always so happy makes me feel as though I am sharing her happiness too.  Oh ho ho ho.  And things are getting very interesting here now.  Oh ho ho ho." She laughed.  

Eriol looked at Tomoyo and then at a very genki Sakura, whose soulful green eyes were shining brightly.  He gave a comprehending nod and tried to keep from chuckling.  "Oh.  I see."

"Ne, Eriol-kun, how is Otou-san and everyone else?"

"They are all fine Sakura-san.  Everyone misses you though.  It seems like Mizueda's cheerfulness has been decreased significantly ever since you left.  But do not worry.  I am glad to see you so happy.  I don't recall ever seeing you like this in Mizueda.  I'm relieved that you are here."

Sakura laughed nervously.  "You know, Eriol-kun—"

Suddenly, Tomoyo grabbed her arm.  "Sakura-chan!"  Footsteps could be heard in the distance and they sounded like they were coming closer.  "Someone's coming."

Eyes widened in shock and fear, Sakura fumbled and looked around the large rock that was shielding them.  Someone was walking along the shoreline, and they were heading this way.  Alarmed, Sakura reached forward and grabbed Eriol's head with both hands.  "Someone's coming!  Eriol-kun, GO!!"  She whispered and with a big splash, dunked him underneath the water.  

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan.  We have to get back before anyone sees us."  Grasping her friend's wrist, Sakura ran around the large boulder they had been hiding behind.  It was too late however.  Sakura had barely run three steps when she bumped right into someone.  A hand reached out and tightly grasped her shoulder.  This was not good.  Fearfully, she looked up to find herself looking directly at two amber eyes.  

"Hoe!  Li-sama."  Sakura gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.  She heard Tomoyo give a small cry of surprise beside her.  Nervously, she threw a glance behind her at the ocean water.  Good.  Eriol-kun was gone.  But still.  Her emerald eyes were round and frightened and she could tell that Tomoyo was also taken aback.  Syaoran was looking from one to another with a surprised expression.

Sakura lowered her gaze.  She didn't want to think what this looked like – two teenage girls from a respectable household wandering around at 1 a.m. in the night.  If Sonomi-san found out there would be trouble.  Sakura cringed.  It would be her fault.  If Li-sama told his mother, then surely Sonomi-san would know.  Tomoyo's eyes were as frightened as her own.  

Finally, Syaoran broke the silence.  "What are you two doing here?"  His dark eyebrows were level, staring at them.  "I thought you were robbers or something, running around quietly in the night."  

Sakura opened her mouth to speak.  "We… ano… you see…"  She winced.  She couldn't think of any excuse that would make sense.  

"We couldn't sleep, so we were just taking a walk."  Tomoyo said.  Her voice and tone didn't sound too certain though.  The Daidouji garden wasn't close to being small.  There was plenty of space to take walks there.  That didn't explain why they were in front of the beach, a good way from home.  

Syaoran raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further.  "Well, whatever the case, it is dangerous for girls to be wandering around the beach alone at this time of night.  You two should go home."  He suddenly realized that his hand was still on Sakura's shoulder.  He removed it as though he had been touching hot coal.  

"Hai, please excuse us Li-sama.  We were going back now."  Tomoyo explained.  She turned to leave.  Sakura did the same.  

"Here, it's not safe to go alone.  I'll walk you two home." 

"Thank you."  Tomoyo replied.  

Sakura silently followed the two.  She was surprised by Li-sama's maturity and sense of authority he seemed to hold.  She had never noticed before.  And his tone of voice had been different somehow.  Instead of his usually scolding overtone, there was a hint of concern.  She gazed up at him.  His dark hair was tousled by the wind and right now, in the dark, he really did look like a prince.  Sakura felt strange.  She felt bad that he had to walk them both home.  It had been their own fault but still he was being nice to them.  Sakura smiled.  Of course, Li-sama had known Tomoyo for many years.  He must be concerned for her safety.  She sighed.  Suddenly, she felt very small, as though she was imposing.  How did she end up amongst people from a royal family again?  Sakura silently trudged behind them.  For a moment, she had been so scared that someone would see Eriol-kun.  She was glad that he had gotten away safely.  Yet, now if Li-sama told Sonomi-san or anyone else, Tomoyo would get into trouble.  And that would be wrong, because it was Sakura's fault they were out here.  

As the three silently walked, Sakura fidgeted.  "Ah… ano… L-Li-sama…" she began in a tiny voice.  

"What?"

Sakura gulped.  "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?  About… about finding us here?"    

Syaoran looked over at her.  Why was she so frightened?  Her emerald eyes were glazed over.  As their eyes met, she quickly looked down, averting his gaze.  And when he had grasped her shoulder earlier, he could feel her trembling.  Why?  

Tomoyo also looked worriedly at Syaoran, waiting for his answer. 

"No."  He said.  "I won't tell."

A relieved smile spread across Sakura's lips and her eyes shown with gratitude.  "Thank you!"

They reached Daidouji mansion.  "Sorry for the trouble, Li-sama."  Tomoyo bowed.  Sakura followed suit, deeply bowing in gratitude.  "Thank you for walking us home."

"It's nothing."  Syaoran shrugged, turning around too quickly.  "Just don't go wandering at nights again."

Sakura and Tomoyo watched Syaoran head back to the castle.  "It was really kind of him to walk us home."  Sakura said.  "And he isn't going to tell anyone that we were out so late either."

Tomoyo smiled.  "Li-sama is amazing, ne?"

"Un!" Sakura nodded.  Hoe?  Why did her shoulder feel so odd? 

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

^_^  This seems like a good place to end this part.  *starry eyes*  My, things are getting interesting!  I really enjoy writing this story.  Let's see… next part is about the horse riding trip and other adventures and I think it will get up to day 11 of Sakura's specified time-period.   ^_~  *squeals and gets all excited*  This is making me soooo happy!!! ^__^  But, it is sort of annoying to have time constraints while writing the story.  Since there are only fourteen days, I have to think about how each day will go by and what developments I have to make.  It becomes sort of frustrated trying to fit everything in fourteen days.  Hehe.  

So what did you think of this so far?  I worked really hard on this, trying to get all the emotions and characters right.  Instead of typing the story straight-out like usual, I am writing it by hand first.  Eeep!  I almost lost my fanfiction notebook at school when I accidentally left it in the library! X_x;;  That was a nightmare.  

Hmm, what else?  I have Chapter 4 Part B half done now.  *suspenseful music*  It has one of the scenes that I've been dying to write for so long!  I thought up that scene even before I had thought up the general plot of the story.  Hehe.  Part B should be up ASAP… I'm trying to get it up sometime this week.  

As always, please review and give me your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, questions, ideas, whatever ^_^  I love reviews to death!  I bought one month of the support services here just so that I could get my reviews sent to my email box.  So please! I will be looking forward to reviews!  If you want me to email you when a new chapter is out, just write it along with your review and I will do the best I can.  Again, Part B should be up sometime this week.  *checks*  Right now it is 10 pages long in Microsoft Word, so it should be completed soon.  

Oh!  And I added a really pretty picture of S+S in my profile page ^_^  I thought that it sort of relates to my story.  Hee.  Well, that's all.  Onegai review!!!!!   Haha, my author notes keep getting longer and longer ^_^;;


	5. Part B. What is This Strange Feeling?

Konnichiwa!!  ^_^  Thanks to everyone who reviewed previous chapters.  I had a couple reviews saying that they loved Syaoran's jealousy bits and would want more.  Okay, I'll try.  ^^;  Not much chance with this chapter, you'll see ^_~  But I'll try and make Syaoran jealous every chance I get in further chapters.  ^_^;;

Anyway, I'm back with the promised second part to Chapter 4.  *squeals and bounces around*  This is the authoress's (is that even a word? o_O) favorite favorite favoritest chapter so far! *Squee~!!*  I had a lot of fun writing it, and this is the chapter that I have worked most hard at.  So, without further ado, I shall shut up now.  Please enjoy ^_^ 

Disclaimer:  Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the wonderful people of CLAMP and Kodansha; not by me!  I do own Kotomo Shinzo and all other new characters ^^; 

Wishes From the Bottom Chapter 4:  Part B:  What is This Strange Feeling? 

~ By Kirei Blossom

~*~*~*~

"Wai!  Look at all of them!"  Sakura marveled at all the horses as she reached the place where five horses were tethered – saddled and ready for them all.  She admired the silken, gleaming coats, how their ears twitched and flattened back, and how their tails swished this way and that.  But as she stood next to one horse, she realized how big it was.  _Hoe… what a big animal.  How am I supposed to ever control it?_  Suddenly, she didn't feel as confident and excited anymore.  She turned around to face her friends.  Sweatdropping, "Um… ano…"  

Tomoyo had already told the others in a casual way that Sakura had never ridden a horse before.  No one had thought it strange.  

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan."  Meiling said.  "There is no need to be nervous."  With an evil glint in her eye, she pushed Syaoran forward.  "Syaoran here will teach you.  Right?"

"W-w-what?!  Why me?" He asked, going slightly red.  

"Because you're the best rider out of all of us and have been riding ever since you were three."  Meiling replied, a bit too excitedly in Syaoran's opinion.  

Shinzo leaped forward.  "No!  I want to teach Sakura-chan!  I can do it much better."  

"No!  It's fine—" Syaoran sent a death glare in Shinzo's direction.  

Tomoyo silently laughed, glancing sideways at Meiling.  "Oh ho ho…"

"But I want to."  Shinzo cried.  "Why do _you _always get your way?"

Meiling bonked him on the head.  As Shinzo and Meiling resorted to bickering with each other, Sakura looked expectantly at Syaoran, waiting for him to say something.  

"Pick a horse."  He said abruptly without looking at her.  

"Hoe?"  Sakura looked at the five horses.  One of them caught her eye – a stunning pure-white stallion that was calmly grazing.  She moved towards it.  It was so beautiful..

"Except that one."  Syaoran interrupted her rapture.  

"Eh?  Why?"  

"Oh ho ho."  Tomoyo lowered her video camera.  "Spirit is the horse Li-sama has always ridden with.  I don't think he will let you use his favorite horse, Sakura-chan."

Syaoran's ears turned red.  "It's not that.  She won't be able to control him."  He countered.  He walked up to Sakura and pointed to another jet-black stallion.  "Here, try Shadow.  He's very gentle and should be good for beginning riders."

"Okay."  Hesitating, Sakura stood next to the horse.  She barely reached its back.  "Hoee.."

"Well, what are you waiting for?  Get on."

"Y-yes."  She slipped her foot into the stirrup like Syaoran told her and then pulled herself up, swinging her other leg over.  Shadow shifted under her.  "Ah!"  She shrieked, grabbing hold of Shadow's mane.  This was scary.  She heard Li-sama tell her to keep still.  But how was she supposed to keep still on something that was moving around so much?  She wasn't used to keeping herself balanced with her legs like this.  

"Okay, now… hey!  Don't fidget so much."  

Sakura tried to keep still.  "Here, hold onto this."  Syaoran handed her the reins.  "Use these to guide the horse. Don't pull on them but don't keep them slack either."  Sakura nodded, listening intently to Syaoran tell her everything she needed to know.  But there were so many things to remember – sit up straight, keep her shoulders firm, don't fidget, don't pull on reins too much, don't grab the saddle horn or the horse's mane, try to stay in balance using her legs, don't lean backwards…

"Hoeeee!" Sakura was spiral-eyed by now.  

"So do you understand?" Syaoran asked her firmly.  "Try guiding the horse around here a few times."

Sakura pieced all the information together.  She could do it, she told herself.  She didn't want to let anyone down, especially Li-sama who was expecting her to do her best.  She had to do her best.  She guided Shadow twice around the meadow without much problem.  

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out to her.  Syaoran nodded approvingly as Sakura got the hang of it.  She smiled and waved back at them.  "Look at me, Tomoyo-chan!  I'm riding a horse!"

"Go Sakura-chan!" Shinzo cheered.  "I knew you could do it.  What?" he asked Syaoran, whose eyes were narrowed at him.  

In the afternoon Syaoran, Meiling, Shinzo, Sakura and Tomoyo all mounted their horses and headed up the trail that went up the mountains.  

Sakura smiled.  There was no mistaking that she was very excited.  "You know, Tomoyo-chan, I always wanted to see what it was like on these mountains.  And now I know." She looked around at the beautiful scenery.  All around the faint trail there were tall trees growing all through the forest.  The ground was sloped slightly upward and as they kept climbing, the air became more fresh and crisp.  Birds were twittering, unseen in the branches high above.

"It's very beautiful." Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.  They looked at each other and laughed.  Then they urged their horses a bit faster to catch up with the others.

Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat.  The view was simply breathtaking from where she stood high in the mountains, peeking through a gap in the trees.  From this spot they could look down below into the valley.  Behind the treetops, Sakura could see the towers from the castle peeking upwards.  The ocean was a shimmering, glistening dark jewel set off next to the yellow stretch of land that was the beach.  

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed.  It was hard to believe looking down below, that it was the same place she was staying at.  After riding for a couple of hours, Meiling had announced that she was hungry, so they had all stopped and had a little picnic with the food they had packed and brought with them.  The sun was starting to set in the background.  

Shinzo came up to her.  "Sakura-chan, you are doing pretty well considering this is your first time horse-riding.  You're so good at everything."

This made Sakura giggle in embarrassment.  "No Shinzo-kun, that's not true.  It's just that Shadow is a very good horse.  And Li-sama is a good teacher.  That's why I learned fast."

"Ara…Syaoran?"  Meiling blinked at her cousin.  "Why are your cheeks all red?"

Syaoran shook his head.  "They're not.  It's just because of the sunset." Awkwardly, he got up.  "We should go back now."

Meiling let out a groan.  "Awwwwwww!  I'm too tired to get up now.  All those delicious snacks are making me sleepy." 

"Actually, I think Li-san is right." Shinzo stated, walking back to the others with Sakura.  "It will get pitch black in an hour and I for one don't want to stay here in the dark."

"Hoe?  Why not Shinzo-kun?" Sakura cocked her head to one side.

Shinzo chuckled.  "Well.. they say that higher up in the mountains is where there are a few wild animals – like fox and wolves and such.  We're safe right here of course, but still, you wouldn't want to be in the forest at night times."

"Haha." Meiling got up, dusting her clothes.  "Looks like Shinzo's terrified of wolves and wild animals."

"What?!  I am not!"

Sakura shivered.  "A-are there ghost wolves too?"

Shinzo drooped his head.  "You know, I'm really starting to regret telling you that story Sakura-chan.  I didn't want you to be this scared of it."  
  


Tomoyo put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.  "Don't worry, there aren't any."

Meiling pointed at Shinzo.  "Ho ho ho!  I still think that the only reason Shinzo wants to leave is because he's terrified of being in the forest at nights."  

"I am not!"  Shinzo faced the other way.  

"You are!"  Meiling glared.  "You're a scaredy cat."  

**//BANG!!!//**  A loud explosion noise suddenly erupted.  

"Ahhhhhhh!!"  Meiling jumped.  "What was that?" She clung onto Syaoran for fear.  Everyone else was also startled.  With a loud, frightened "hoeeee~" Sakura hid behind Tomoyo.  The horses standing a few feet away snorted and neighed.  

"Hahahahahaha!!"  Shinzo pointed and laughed at Meiling.  "Now look who's a scaredy cat.  And scared of what?  Only tiny, harmless little fire-crackers."  He pulled out a few firecrackers from his pocket and held them up with a smug grin on his face.

"Why you!! Don't do that again.  I felt like my heart was going to drop out.  Well, anyway you shouldn't be making such loud noises in the forest, Shinzo."  

"You're a very mean person, Meiling-chan.  But whatever.  My point is that we should head back before its dark, otherwise we won't be able to see the trail."

Meiling glared.  "Well, you have a very stuck up attitude—"  

"Kotomo's right."  Syaoran spoke, interrupting her.  "We should head back."

Meiling's eyebrows rose up in surprise.  This was the first time she had actually heard Syaoran agree with Shinzo.  "You boys are too funny.  Now Syaoran's scared—" 

"Meiling, stop it." Syaoran said firmly, giving her a serious look that shut her up immediately.  

"Okay, okay, fine.  I was just kidding.  Mou!!" She protested, mounting her horse.  She waited for Tomoyo and then together they slowly led their horses down the narrow mountain path.  Syaoran followed behind them.  

"Come on you guys, hurry up." Meiling called over her shoulder, stopping her horse.  She looked back at Shinzo who was fiddling with the stuff in his pocket.  "Now what are you doing, Shinzo?  Lets go.  Come on Sakura-chan."

"Right."  Sakura had been gazing down at the view below again.  With a swish of her pale yellow dress, she walked up to Shadow.  Stroking his velvety nose, she laughed.  "Let's go back home Shadow.  Haha, you're facing the wrong way."  Climbing on, she tried to turn the horse the other side.  However, Shadow's hooves stayed firmly planted in the ground.  "Come on, turn Shadow-san."  Sakura jerked the reins to the side and squeezed the horse with her legs.  "We have to go home now, so turn around.  Stop being lazy."  But it was no use.  

Meanwhile, Shinzo was looking at something in his hand as he got on his horse.  "'Kaa-san won't allow me to play with these at home.  Might as well finish them up here."  He picked up one firecracker.

"Sakura-chan, come on!"  Meiling and Tomoyo called.

"I'm trying to, but Shadow-san won't move."  She complained.  She tugged a bit on the reins.  "He's still facing up the mountain trail, while we want to go down.  I'm telling him to turn, but he won't."  She tried once more.  "Hauuuu… why won't you move?"   

Absentmindedly, Shinzo spoke "It maybe is just lazy.  Don't worry; it'll move if you give it the right motivation.  Talk to him about the carrots back home….."  

Sakura looked thoughtful.  "It might work.  Ne, Shadow-san, you know—"

**//BANG!!!//  **The noise of Shinzo's firecracker echoed throughout the whole forest.  

"Shinzo, I told you not to do that again!" Meiling scolded, placing a hand on her heart.  

Shadow abruptly snorted. 

 "A.. Ah!"  Sakura felt her stomach lurch as Shadow gave a great neigh in surprise and fear, reared back and with lightning speed jumped forward, galloping up the mountain trail.  

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  Sakura felt herself slipping off the saddle and forgetting the reins, threw her arms around the horse's neck, trying to stay on as Shadow took her away from her friends.  Her heart dropped down with fear as her ear-piercing shriek filled the forest.  

"Wait, Sakura-chan, come back!" Shinzo waved his arms around.  "You're going the wrong way!"

"Sakura-chan!"  Tomoyo cried out desperately as Shadow galloped away at full speed with a thundering of hooves, with her friend clinging on to him for dear life.  With a look of horror, Syaoran watched Shadow disappear around a bend.  Rearing his horse, he made to go after them but to his terrific annoyance, found Shinzo blocking the way.  

"Kotomo, move out of the way!"  

"What?"  Shinzo looked at Syaoran.  "Why?"

"Idiot, you're blocking the path.  Get.. out.. of.. the.. way." Syaoran threatened in a menacing urgent tone.

"Oh right."  Shinzo had barely cleared the trail when Syaoran galloped away after Shadow.  

Sakura tried to tighten her hold around Shadow's neck as it pounded onward.  "Stop Shadow." She begged feeling her heart drop further with every second.  She scrunched her eyes shut with fear.  The speed was making her dizzy as trees rushed past her in a blur of color.  The wind scratched her face, causing her hair to blow wildly behind her.  Cold sweat broke out on her forehead and her hands grew clammy, slipping away, loosening her hold.  She felt Shadow's hooves thundering against the ground, vibrating through her body with ever step while her ears pounded.  Sakura pressed her face against Shadow's neck, barely hanging on.  Desperately trying to quell that sickening feeling inside her, she tried to cry out, yet her voice wasn't working.  It felt like the horse had been galloping for so long, twisting and turning every way, her body jolting with every twist.  Please, she prayed, as it became almost unbearable to keep hold.  Please stop.  

Syaoran leaned forward, pressing his horse to go faster.  Up ahead, he could see Shadow charging forward through the forest along the mountain trail.  However, it was getting dark and the black horse easily blended in, making it hard to see.  Silently, Syaoran cursed.  Due to that idiot Kotomo, Shadow had had quite a head start making it hard for him to catch up.  He could see Sakura, barely clinging on.  Wind whipped his chestnut brown hair while dark, level eyebrows lowered determinedly over his amber eyes.  He had to act fast. 

Urging his horse on, Syaoran brought Spirit closer and closer, inch by inch to Shadow.  He was almost at his tail now.  Sakura's face pressed against Shadow, wildly being jerked to and fro because of Shadow's speed.  "Hey! Hang on!" he yelled to her.  With a new spurt of energy, Spirit galloped even closer to Shadow.  Syaoran saw the right time and reached forward to grab the saddle, ready to jump onto the other horse.  He leaned forward, hand swinging about trying to grasp Shadow's saddle and slow it down.  He clenched his teeth as trees bounded past him with undaunting speed.  Just a little more…

Suddenly, sensing that it was being chased after, Shadow plunged off the trail with a swish of its tail, bounding into the dark forest, amidst the tall trees and leaving the open trail behind.  Syaoran was not expecting this and abruptly found his hand reaching towards thin air.  With a gasp, he struggled to turn Spirit around, which wasn't too simple, considering the speed they had been going at.  

Syaoran cursed as he turned back and with a clatter of hooves, galloped into the dark woods where Shadow had disappeared.  He felt a dreadful quiver race through his body as he thundered on, avoiding the trees.  It was completely dark now.  And as the reality swept over him, he realized that he couldn't see Shadow anymore.  He raced Spirit through the trees, barely making out Shadow's hoof prints in the faint moonlight.  But he realized that the prospect of catching up to Shadow at this rate wasn't too good. The prints on the soft ground led him around and around through the trees in a crooked path.  It was as if Shadow wasn't sure itself where it was now and had been running around aimlessly trying to look for a new way it could go.  

Syaoran swallowed back a lump in his throat as he was forced to slow down his horse, trying to figure where Shadow had gone.  His thoughts raced to Sakura.  It was her first time on a horse and for such a thing to happen.  She must be so scared… He could almost see her face again as he had been chasing after her.  Her eyes had been tightly closed while her face was a mask of terror and panic.  

With a new fierceness and determination racing through him, he completely stopped Spirit and closed his deep amber eyes, listening.  The sudden unbearable silence pressed over his ears like an invisible hand.  It was too silent, he thought.  He couldn't hear any sound around him that would indicate which direction Shadow had gone.  Sweat built up on his brow as he tried to decide which way to go.  

And then he heard it.

To his right, he could faintly decipher the sound of hooves.  "That way!" he cried, racing in that direction.  The sound of hooves grew louder as he came closer.  Shadow must've circled somewhere and was now coming back this way, he thought.  He got ready to stop the horse for sure this time.  He couldn't allow it to escape again.  Because if that happened… if that happened, it would be almost impossible to chase after it again in the dark night.  

The ground vibrated with the pounding of hooves as Shadow emerged through the trees, madly dashing away.  Syaoran prepared to block it when he saw something that made his heart stop.  

The saddle was empty.

"No." he whispered, forgetting about stopping Shadow.  He let it gallop away.  Dread and fear swept over him.  His hands trembled on the rein.  Where was she?  Had she fallen off?  Was she hurt?  A zillion thoughts and images flashed through his mind.  

Feeling completely frantic, Syaoran urged Spirit ahead.  He was going at such a terrific speed that he could barely keep his eyes open from the menacing gust of wind.  His breath came in short gasps.  

"We have to find her, Spirit." He said to his horse.  "_No matter what, we have to find her_." Spirit neighed softly, as though understanding it's master's plea.  For the next ten minutes, Syaoran raced through the forest, letting himself be guided by instinct.  Spirit's hooves barely touched the ground as it clattered on, passing tree after tree in the faint moonlight.  Syaoran pushed down the fear that was overcoming him.  Again and again, her bright cheerful face filled his mind.  She was too nice to everyone.  Then why was this happening to her?  She didn't deserve this.  As he pressed forward, he just hoped that she was alright.  Desperately, he rode on into the frosty night.  

When he emerged into a clearing, he had almost galloped past when something caught his eye.  The faint shine of the moonlight fell onto someone lying in a heap at the base of a tree.  She was wearing a pale yellow spring dress…

Syaoran pulled his horse up, jumped off and ran to the motionless body.  She was unconscious, lying facedown on the ground.  Slowly, he lifted her shoulders leaning her against the tree.  "Hey." He called, trying to wake her.  But she didn't stir.  Filled with dread and fearing the worse, he placed two fingers on her wrist.  Her pulse was steady, yet faint.  Syaoran gazed at her, studying her.  Her eyes were closed.  Her face and hands were marked with dirt, which had clung to the sweat on her brow and she had a scrape on her cheek.  Her left ankle was bleeding.  Her breathing was short and rapid.    

Syaoran felt terrible at seeing her like this.  Suddenly… suddenly, he had a sudden urge to see her smile, to laugh.  To see her bright emerald eyes look at him.  Syaoran placed his hand on her arm and gently shook her.  "Hey!  Hey, wake up." There was still no response.  Syaoran gulped, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  "Wake up!  Please, wake up."  He grasped her shoulders, shaking her.  His amber eyes were clouded and he was still panting.  "Wake up!  Hey!  Wake up.  SAKURA!!"

The moon sailed softly through the sky, and its gentle light fell on Sakura's face.  She stirred.  Her eyelids flickered slightly, and ever so slowly she opened her eyes.  For a while, she blankly looked in front of her, dazed, until her eyes focused.  She blinked.  "Li-sama…" came the weak murmur.

Syaoran felt an overwhelming joy seize him at seeing her awake.  Beside himself with relief, he pulled her close, lightly wrapping his arms around her.  A tiny smile spread on his lips.  "Yokatta.  I'm so glad you're safe."

Sakura blinked, completely puzzled. "Hoe?  Where am I?  What happened?"

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Syaoran automatically dropped his arms from around her with a jerk and pulled back.  "We're in the forest.  You fell off your horse.  Do you remember anything?"

Sakura looked thoughtful.  Weakly, she placed her hand on her face, wiping off the sweat.  "All I remember is myself clinging on to Shadow the whole time, praying for him to stop.  Then suddenly, I slipped back and felt a great pain in my left foot.  And then I don't remember what happened next." She looked at Syaoran with scared eyes.  "Everything turned black."

Syaoran gave her a sympathetic look.  "It's okay now.  Are you alright?  Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No." Sakura shook her head.  "I just feel sort of dizzy." She smiled as though it were nothing.  "Did you just call me 'Sakura'?"

"Eh?!" Syaoran toppled back as his face exploded into bright red.  "N-no!! T-t-that w-was t-t-to s-s-say—"

Sakura smiled brightly.  "It made me really happy when you said my name.  I felt like I was swimming in darkness, and when I heard someone calling me, I just had to try and wake up or else the person would be worried.  Thank you."

Syaoran looked away to hide his blush.

Staring at her hands Sakura said, "Li-sama, since you called me by name, I feel like you finally see me as a friend now.  I have always regarded you as a friend, so is it okay if I call you 'Syaoran-kun' now?"

Syaoran merely stared at her with widened eyes, speechless.

"Or if you don't want me to, I understand.  But I would rather call you by your name too, like I do with all my friends."

Syaoran averted his gaze, staring at the grass as though it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  A soft pink hue clung to his cheeks.  "D-do whatever you want."

"Un!" Sakura nodded, her emerald eyes bright and soulful.  "Syaoran-kun!"

There was silence between them for a while.  

"Ano ne, the others must be getting worried."  Sakura sighed.  "We should get back." She started standing up.  However, as she put pressure on her left foot a severe chill of pain throbbed in her leg, making her cringe and with a small cry, she collapsed back onto the ground.  "Owww…"

"Hey, don't do that!" Syaoran scolded, though not harshly.  "You just had a nasty fall.  You shouldn't try standing up yet." He examined her foot.  "It's too dark to see the wound properly, but it's bleeding." Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped the blood away and lightly pressed it against her ankle.

Sakura winced.  "Ouch."

"Sorry." He tied the handkerchief tightly around her ankle.  "This should help."

"But… Syaoran-kun, I have to get up.  We have to get back.  What are we going to do?  Please, I'm alright.  Really.  I don't mind the pain."  She tried to forget the throbbing sensation in her ankle.  "I am really okay.  See?" Pushing aside the dizziness, she made another attempt to get up.

"Stay still!" Syaoran commented firmly, forcing her back down.  "You're not okay.  If you try and stand you'll only be making the wound worse and end up hurting yourself more."

"But we have to get back…" she began worriedly.

"No.  You can barely stand right now.  Give your foot some rest for a few hours.  Besides…" he looked up at the dark black sky.  "It's too dark to find our way back right now.  It will be impossible to find the trail.  We'll have to spend the night here."

Sakura's eyes widened.  "What?  Here?!" Nervously, she looked around her with a giant sweatdrop on her head.  All she could see were the outlines of dark trees and blackness everywhere.  "Hoeee.  But it's so dark.  Eh?"

She watched curiously as Syaoran got up with a sigh and gathered all the twigs and brush around the clearing into one area in the center.

"What are you doing?"

Syaoran bent over the dry brush.  "Lighting a fire."

"A fire…" Sakura repeated blankly.  Suddenly, she let out a delighted cry of surprise as reddish-orange flames burst up, licking the brush and twigs.  "Uwah~!"

Syaoran gave her a firm look.  "I'm going to go find some more firewood.  Now, stay here.  And don't try standing up again.  Understand?"

"Un." Sakura nodded, not really listening to what he was saying.  As Syaoran disappeared into the nearby group of trees, Sakura leaned forward, eyes fixed on the dazzling, dancing, flickering lights in front of her.  Syaoran-kun had called them 'fire.'  What was that?  Tomoyo-chan must've forgotten to tell her about this.  Whatever this was, it was very pretty all the same.

With an awed expression on her face, Sakura hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.  This fire was so pretty!  She had never seen anything like it.  She watched the crimson-orange flames dancing around crashing and melting into one another.  It didn't look like solid – more like water and air mixed.  She wanted to see what it felt like.  From what she could tell, maybe this would be even more delicate and softer than that cotton ball she had felt in Tomoyo's room.  What would it feel like if she scooped some of the fire into her hands?  It seemed as though it didn't weigh much.  Maybe she could take some and put them into her pocket to save for later.

With her green emerald eyes reflecting the bright sparkling fire, Sakura extended her hand to touch the flames.  It's so pretty, she kept saying over and over in her mind.  She smiled.  From every single thing she had seen till now, this was the most beautiful.  Her fingers inched closer to the flickering flames.  So pretty…

"Oy stop!" Syaoran yelled, dropping his armload of firewood.  He ran up to Sakura and yanked her hand back.  "What are you doing?!"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked up at him, her face an absolute picture of innocence.  "Touching the pretty fire."  

Syaoran's amber eyes bore into her.  "Are you crazy?  I didn't chase miles after you on horseback just so you could kill yourself by jumping into the fire!  Do you have a fever or something?"  He pressed his hand against her forehead, looking unsure.  It seemed cool.

Sakura still stared at him innocently.  "Hoe?  What would happen if I touched it?"

Syaoran shook his head and started collecting the firewood he had dropped.  "Sometimes, I think that you are such a strange girl."

"Ah ha ha ha ha.." Sakura laughed sweatdropping, one hand behind her head.  She carefully watched the twigs and pieces of branch that Syaoran tossed into the fire, one by one.  They all smoldered for a second and then turned black as the fire reached them.  Sakura's eyes widened to the size of side plates.  "Hoe!  Maybe it's a good thing I didn't touch that." She murmured softly to herself.  "I'll have to ask Tomoyo-chan more about fire later.  Yet," she smiled serenely.  "It still is so very pretty to look at."

"W-what's that noise?" Sakura asked about an hour later.  She glanced at Syaoran waiting for him to answer.  He was sitting on the ground opposite her on the other side of the fire, his back against a tree, staring pensively into the flames.  Sakura looked down when he didn't answer her for awhile.  She figured that he must be asleep.  His hair was covering his eyes so she couldn't see whether he was awake or not.  She fidgeted slightly.

"It's just the crickets chirping." Syaoran answered without looking at her.

"Oh."

Then they lapsed into silence again.

In the forest, the wind picked up slightly.  Sakura drew her jacket closer around her.  She silently thanked Tomoyo-chan for giving it to her earlier that morning.  Sakura sighed.  She was tired.  Her ankle was throbbing now and then, and she was still feeling dizzy.  She cringed at the pain in her leg.  _Hauu, it hurts,_ she thought.  However, she quickly tried to hide the pain etched in her face.  She didn't want Syaoran-kun to think that she couldn't handle a simple sprain in her foot – even if it was hurting so much.  

She twiddled her thumbs and swallowed a lump in her throat as the feeling of letting someone down overwhelmed her.  

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun." She stated softly.

Syaoran looked up.  "Why?"

Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.  "Because… you spent so much of your time teaching me how to ride a horse, and yet… I didn't turn out to be a very good student.  I'm sorry.  I was trying my best, but I guess I'm not very good at it.  It seems like I always let you down.  Even after I promised that I wouldn't be any trouble or bother to you."  Sakura smiled sadly.  She hated letting people down, making them disappointed in her.  "And now again, because of me… because I was being careless, you had to go through all that trouble and have to sit here in the cold, dark forest with me.  I'm sorry." She whispered.  "It seems I can never do anything right.  I cut my hand on your sword because I wasn't being careful, then I almost drowned because I wasn't being careful.  And now too…" Sakura tried to push the prickling sensation in her throat.  "Because of me.  I'm always a bother.  I couldn't even handle my horse."

"No." Syaoran interrupted.  He hesitated a little before continuing.  "You're wrong.  I'm glad of the way you handled your horse.  It was your first time on a horse, and yet you hung on till you were almost faint.  Not many people would be able to do that.  You're wrong."  Not looking directly at her, he continued.  "I… I don't look at you as a bother.  You did your best.  You shouldn't blame yourself for anything.  I should be the one saying sorry for what happened today.  It was my fault that I gave you Shadow to ride.  I had forgotten that he scares easily.  So don't put any pressure on yourself.  It wasn't your fault."

Sakura beamed at him.  "It wasn't your fault either.  Still, thank you very much for today.  No, not just for today, thank you for everything!" Sakura looked down shyly.  As she remembered the fear from earlier, she quivered.  But she ignored it and went on.  "I had been really scared and thought I was going to die for sure.  If you hadn't come after me, I would have still be lying unconscious here.  I would've been lost forever, because even if I did wake up, I wouldn't know how to light a fire, or how to get back home.  That's why.  I'm really glad that you came, Syaoran-kun." She clutched her hands.  Her throat felt tight for some reason.  "I had been so very scared." She managed to whisper.  "Really scared.  I'm grateful that you came after me."

Syaoran looked up at the quiver in her voice.  She had a smile on her face, yet her eyes were shimmering with tears.  He could imagine how scared she must've been.  Though she was hiding it behind her smile.  Was she crying?

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and then beamed at him again with a bright innocent smile.  "Thank you for rescuing me, Syaoran-kun!"

Instantly, Syaoran's face turned red. "I-it's nothing."

"Hoe?  What happened to your cheeks?" Sakura blinked.  "They're quite red."

"Wha~?" Syaoran shook his head.  "T-they're not!  Y-you must be tired.  You should go to sleep.  After all, you're hurt and all and…" Syaoran realized that he was rambling so he stopped.  

Sakura nodded, and right on cue, a yawn escaped from her.  "Haha, you're right.  I do feel sleepy.  And somehow—"

Just then a distant howl filled the forest.  

"HOE?!  What was that?" Sakura sat bolt upright.  It was a bad idea, she told herself as her dizziness increased.  She placed a hand to her head.  

Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows.  "Wolves." He muttered under his breath.  

"Eh?!  W-wolves.  Right.  Shinzo-kun said that there are wild animals here."  Her emerald eyes stared scaredly at Syaoran.  "What should we do?"  

For a while, Syaoran didn't say anything.  "Don't worry.  They aren't close."  His eyes met hers for a second.  "Go to sleep.  You won't feel dizzy if you rest a while."  He got up and walked over to Spirit, who had been quietly standing in the corner all this time.  Syaoran brought him closer to the fire and tied him to a nearby tree.  

"But.. I can't sleep in this type of situation.  What if the wolves get here?"  Sakura protested.  

Syaoran stared straight at her.  "You can barely sit up straight because you're feeling too dizzy.  Look, don't worry.  The wolves won't come near the fire.  You'll only get sick if you stay awake longer."

Sakura leaned her head back against the tree.  He was right.  "But what if the fire goes out and the wolves come here when we're sleeping?"

"I'll stay awake."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"But—"

"Do you want the wolves to come here and eat both of us up while we're asleep?"

"N-no."

"That's why I'll stay awake."

"But what if you fall asleep?"

"I won't.  Now, quiet."

Another wave of dizziness hit Sakura.  She looked up at the sky.  "Hoe?  Why are the treetops spinning?"

"Sleep."  Syaoran said softly, placing a hand on her forehead.  She was slightly warm.  "Don't worry, the wolves aren't going to get here.  I promise.  We'll be safe and we'll head back soon as it gets light."

Sakura closed her eyes and let herself slip into slumber.  "Yes, we'll be alright." She murmured deliriously.  "You have a sword too, after all.  We'll be safe.  I always feel safe when you're around, Syaoran-kun."  Her ankle throbbed, combining with her low fever.  Suddenly she felt as though she were back swimming up and down in the ocean.  "Onii-chan.  I'm not a monster.  Otou-san, tell Onii-chan to stop teasing me.  Ow.  My fins hurt…" She murmured before slipping into a deep sleep.

Syaoran shook his head at what he heard.  She was blabbing nonsense.  He hoped her fever would go down soon.  

Sitting back down, he placed another log in the fire.  In the past few hours, so many things had happened.  Somehow, they were now on a first name basis.  How in the world did that happen?  His cheeks turned pink as he remembered.  '_I felt happy when you called me by my name.  Can I call you Syaoran-kun?'_  His eyes darted to the sleeping figure in front of him.  What was this strange feeling he felt whenever he looked at her?  And when he had come across Shadow with its empty saddle, why had he felt like his heart was bursting?  Why had he felt that if he didn't find her, his world would crumble?  He calmly stared at the peaceful sleeping girl in front of him as the wind picked up all around him, blowing his brown hair back.  What was this strange feeling?

Sakura opened her eyes to a beautiful morning.  All around her birds were chirping welcoming the new day.  It was a while before she remembered where she was.  She straightened up, her neck aching from sleeping in such an awkward position, and noticed a dark green colored jacket covered over her, keeping her warm.  Hoe?

She suddenly sat up, remembering last night's events.  Alarmed, she looked around the empty clearing.  "Syaoran-kun?!"

She calmed down when she heard footsteps.  Syaoran reappeared a moment later.  "Good, you're awake.  I think I found out which way we have to go.  So let's leave now.  A-are you feeling better?  Can you stand up?"

Sakura tried, gingerly shifting her weight to the left foot.  Thankfully, the throbbing had stopped and now there was only a dull ache when she put pressure on it.  Smiling brightly, she clenched her fist energetically.  Sleep had done wonders for her.  The dizzying had stopped too.  "Yes!  I feel much better now." She took a few steps around.  Her smile faltered a bit.  "Though I don't think I can walk too much.  It's still hurting." She turned her attention to Syaoran.  "How are we going to get back?"

Sakura protested a little when Syaoran made her sit up on Spirit.  She wasn't sure why Syaoran couldn't also ride on the horse.  They would get home much faster.  When she had asked him this, his face had turned red and he had looked away, saying that they needed to find the trail first, and that it would be very narrow, so it would be better if he walked, leading Spirit behind him.  And so they headed down the mountain.  Syaoran kept one hand steady on the horse's halter, leading Spirit down slowly.  Sakura hungrily munched on one of the apples they had found.  The trail wasn't that narrow, she thought.  So why couldn't he ride with her?

Sakura kept an ongoing conversation with him, talking animatedly about anything that she could think of.  The conversation had been mostly one-sided though.  

"Ne, your mother must be worried, right?" She asked a couple hours later when they were halfway down the mountain.

"No, not much."

"Hoe?  Why?"

"Just.  My sisters would be having panic attacks though."

  
Sakura laughed, her clear voice tinkling in the crisp air.  "You're lucky.  I always wanted to have an older sister.  Mou!  My Onii-chan is so mean!  He always teases me and calls me a monster."

Syaoran kept silent.

"He is very mean!  One day when I'm as tall as the tallest tree, for sure I will step on him." She clenched her fist, looking determined at the sky.  "I will!  Zettai!"

Syaoran had a huge sweatdrop on his head.  He walked on silently for a few minutes.  "You're visiting Daidouji, right?"

"Huh?  Oh.. yes.  For a few days."

"Where are you originally from?"

"Wha~?  Oh.. um.. ano.. um.. from the nearby kingdom."

"You mean the Rumiko Kingdom?"  Syaoran asked, identifying the closest kingdom to theirs.

Sakura frowned, trying to think of what she could say.  She didn't want to lie.  "No.  Um.. Oh!  Look Syaoran-kun.  Isn't this the same place where we had our picnic yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Hoeee.. you've been walking for two hours.  I feel so bad.  Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"Did you… did you really stay up all night?"

"Yes."

"Really?  What happened to the wolves?"

"They kept howling now and then, but didn't come any closer." Syaoran explained.

"Thank goodness." Sakura replied, relieved.

After awhile…

"Ne, Syaoran-kun?"

"What?"

"You must be tired."

"No."

"But if you just ride, then we can get home faster.  In half the time."

Syaoran looked back at her.  "You want to get home faster?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.  "The others must be getting worried.  Please?  We already know this place now.  So there's no need to walk.  I'm sorry that because of my injury—"

"Fine." Syaoran cut her off, embarrassed.  He hesitated for a moment, and then got on behind her.  Taking the reins he galloped Spirit down the trail.  For a second, remembering her past experience with this speed, Sakura clenched her eyes shut as an exclamation of surprise left her.  She wobbled to and fro in her seat, crashing backwards against Syaoran.  

"Hoeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"

Syaoran blushed and put a hand out to steady her as he slowed the horse down a bit.  "Sorry.  You were the one who said you wanted to get home fast."

"Not that fast!"

"Make up your mind."

Sakura apologized and shifted forward.  "Hoee."

For the rest of the way back, they both remained silent.  Syaoran too embarrassed/shy to say anything and Sakura having already talked about everything she could think of.

They stopped in front of the castle and Syaoran jumped off immediately.  Sakura clambered down and lithely, she leapt off, suddenly being reminded of her aching foot.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo rushing towards her, followed closely by Meiling and Shinzo.

Tomoyo flung her arms around her.  "You're all right.  Thank heavens!" She pulled back to check if her friend was alright.  Sakura noted that Tomoyo's eyes were bloodshot.  "We were so worried.  And when Shadow came back all alone, we didn't know what to think.  I'm so glad you are okay."

"See, I told you Syaoran would bring her back safely." Meiling smiled, hands behind her back.

Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hands in her own.  She had been so scared, but seeing Sakura safe made her realize how dear this friend was to her.  She smiled beside herself, eyes shining.  

Shinzo who had been standing on the side suddenly leapt forward, hugging Sakura and bursting into tears.  

"Sakura-chan!  I'm so sorry.  It was all my fault.  My firecracker scared your horse away.  How can you ever forgive me?" He wept on her shoulder.  "If anything happened to you—!"

"Shinzo-kun, I'm all right." She tried to pry him off her shoulder.  "Ano.."

In the background, Syaoran was gnashing his teeth in anger.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" Meiling smiled cleverly, putting her face close to his.  "My goodness.  You stayed in the forest all alone with Sakura.  Ho Ho Ho!"

Syaoran went red.  "W-what are you trying to say Meiling?"

"Nothing!" She smiled sweetly at him and then taking Shinzo by the ear she dragged him behind her.  "Come on Shinzo.  Let's go tell Auntie Ieran that they're back." She ran off.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.  "Okaa-sama has been worried sick about you.  Let's go home and get you cleaned up.  You're not hurt anywhere are you?  Are you okay?"

"Un!  Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan." She waved her hands in front of her.  "I'm perfectly alright.  Thanks to Syaoran-kun."

"Huh?" Tomoyo looked surprised.  " 'Syaoran-kun?' "

"Eeeee!!!" Syaoran turned away, straight as a statue.

"Yes.  In the forest, he called me 'Sakura' and said that I could call him Syaoran-kun.  Right?" Sakura beamed at him.

"Maa!  Really?" Excited, Tomoyo placed her hand to her cheek.  "Wah.. Li-sama, is that true?"

Syaoran sweatdropped heavily.

"Syaoran!" Meiling waved from the door.  "Your mother is calling you."

"A-aa." Without a backwards glance, he ran full speed out of the area, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Sakura and Tomoyo blinked.  Turning to her friend, Tomoyo said, "Let's go home Sakura-chan." Supporting her she helped her slightly limping friend towards the Daidouji mansion.

"You will have to tell me everything that happened since then."

"I will, Tomoyo-chan.  But if it weren't for Syaoran-kun, I would most likely not have come back." Her emerald green eyes shone brightly as she happily chattered on.  A gust of wind swept her honey golden hair back and caused her pale yellow dress to billow.  "It is all thanks to Syaoran-kun."

Tomoyo smiled knowingly.

~*~-----To Be Continued----~*~

Yatta! Finally finished.  ^_^;  I had so much fun writing this part.  *twiddles thumbs* I hope it was worth it.  Please review and tell me what you think.  Give me your opinions, comments, suggestions, questions, ideas, thoughts, everything!  Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews so far.  They all bring a smile to my face and really make this seem worthwhile.  Oh, and when you review could you all give me your opinion about Shinzo?  He's my own made up character, so I'm just curious what everyone thinks of him  ^_^;  He comes in handy sometimes, ne? ^_~

Looks like I couldn't get this chapter up till day 11.  Hehe, didn't think the horseback adventure would take so much space ^_^;;  So the 9th day has ended.  What will happen next?  Only 5 more days left! Hoe!  ^^;;  Please review before you leave.  As you can see, they make me very motivated and help me get the next chapters out soon.  Ja mata ne, minna!  ^_^    


	6. She Won't Know Unless You Tell Her..

Konbanwa!  ^_^  Thank you for all the precious reviews everyone.  I am getting really nervous as the story moves on and the reviews helped me maintain my sanity.  I won't rant too much this time.  Enjoy ^_^;  Oh, there is a bit of Tm+Sa in this part.  Just a teesny bit.  Sorry, but the manga and anime also have references and hints for this and that relationship has a big significance in CCS after all..  Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the wonderful people of CLAMP and Kodansha; not by me!  I do own Kotomo Shinzo and all other new characters ^^; Wishes From the Bottom 

**Chapter 5:  She Won't Know Unless You Tell Her..**

~ By Kirei Blossom

~*~*~*~

Syaoran leaned back against the tree trunk, making himself comfortable on the tree branch.  Hidden perfectly from view he watched the lithe figure on the swing across the Daidouji garden.  What was he doing there?  He wasn't spying of course, he told himself.  He was only curious as to whether she was feeling better since yesterday.  

He gazed at the Cherry Blossom tree across the garden from which hung a single swing.  Sakura's agile form swung back and forth, up and down, rising higher and higher.  Her golden brown hair shimmered and her dress billowed around her as she made her arcs larger.  Syaoran felt as though he were in a haze, watching an angel glide through the air.  Sakura threw her head back and laughed, her eyes shining brightly and her cheeks rosy.  Under the dark shade of the leaves, Syaoran blushed.

"Konnichiwa, Li-sama." A cheerful voice interrupted his trance.  

Syaoran nearly fell out of the tree in surprise.  Balancing himself in time, he looked down to see Tomoyo smiling sweetly up at him.  Whoops, caught.  Maybe it hadn't been a very good idea sneaking into the Daidouji garden.  He really hoped she hadn't seen him staring at Sakura.  

"Sakura-chan is very kawaii right, Li-sama?" 

"W-w-wh-what?!" This time, Syaoran tumbled down and landed unceremoniously on the ground with a crash.  Blushing furiously, he got up with his hair rising on end.  "I..I wasn't.. About that… Why would I know!"

"Oh.  I'm sorry." Tomoyo said, though not sounding a bit sorry.  "I thought you were watching Sakura-chan.  I must be mistaken.  Then what were you doing here?  Did you need something?"  

Syaoran cringed inwardly.  "No.  I-I just wanted to see if she was feeling better." Alarmed at what he said, he blushed. "She was hurt yesterday."

Tomoyo fixed her laughing lavender eyes on Syaoran.  "She is okay now.  Sakura-chan tells me that you took very good care of her." 

Steam started issuing from Syaoran's face.  "I… I didn't." Preparing to leave, he turned away.

"You still can't call her 'Sakura-chan' yet, can you?"

His face burning, Syaoran twirled back, panic written all over his red face. "W-what for?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Because you like her!" She stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Syaoran was turning highly deformed with every sentence.  Blushing hotly, he stared at Tomoyo with wide eyes.  "H-h-how did you…?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, Li-sama." She took out her video camera, zooming it onto Sakura's genki face. "You are thinking about Sakura-chan right now, aren't you?  Have you told her your feelings yet?"

Gloom fell over Syaoran's features.  "Not yet."

"Maa.." Tomoyo faced him, her long hair framing her face.  "You should tell her.  Sakura-chan is a little dense when it comes to things like love, so unless you tell her she won't know.  People can't acknowledge something unless you make it known to them."

With a sigh Syaoran glanced in the direction of the swing.  He closed his amber eyes as though hesitating to continue.  "But.. but I think that she likes Kotomo."

"Someone does like Kotomo-kun, but it's not Sakura-chan." Tomoyo clasped her hands in a gentle motion.  "Sakura-chan only sees Kotomo-kun as a precious friend, same as she views all her friends.  It doesn't mean that she likes Kotomo-kun in that way."

"B-but Kotomo's always…"

Tomoyo giggled a little and held up a finger.  "Sakura-chan is the center of much attention and attraction from everyone.  It is because she is too cute and wonderful."

"I-I know." Syaoran stared at Daidouji.  He couldn't believe he was standing here right now talking to her about such things.  Something inside him stirred as Sakura's bright laughter met his ears.  He looked down at the ground, as new confused thoughts filled his mind.  "I'm not sure if I should say anything to her.  I don't know how she feels so I don't want to trouble her or anything." 

"But unless you tell her, you will never know." She watched her friend on the swing for a few minutes before continuing.  "Li-san, you are keeping your thoughts to yourself, but are you really okay with that?  You will never know the outcome if you don't try." Taking a deep breath, for a second she wondered if she was doing the right thing.  But that doubtful feeling only lasted a second.  "So do your best, okay?"

Syaoran clenched his fists against the emotion inside of him.  He nodded.  

"Syaoran-kun! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura noticed her two friends and happily bounced up to them, her entire frame radiating energy. 

"Whaaaah~!" Syaoran jumped back, blushing. 

"Ah, I'm sorry." Sakura sweatdropped.  "I didn't think that would surprise you." She skipped around enjoying the clear day.  "What are you two doing?"

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran.  "Li-sama was saying that he has something to tell you."

"Daidouji!" Syaoran panicked.

"Oh, what is it Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, giving him her full attention.  Syaoran went pink under her overly-cheerful gaze. 

Tomoyo turned around.  "I think Mother is calling me, I'll see you two later."

"Okay, bye." Sakura waved.  Then she fixed her clear emerald eyes on Syaoran again.  "So what did you want to say?"

Syaoran blinked, then lowered his gaze shyly.  Tomoyo's advice echoed in his head.  _People can't acknowledge something unless you make it known to them. _ Swallowing, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Uh… I…I…"

"Ohayou Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!" Shinzo leapt up in between them.  "What are you doing?"  

Syaoran stared sweatdropping, frozen in place.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun was going to tell me something." Sakura explained. 

"Really?  What Li-san?" Shinzo questioned. 

Uncomfortably, Syaoran turned around.  "I-I'll tell you later." Saying this, he ran away, hair falling over his eyes.

"Hoe?"

~*~*~*~

Syaoran leaned against the doorway of the castle entrance, panting heavily.  "Why did Kotomo have to show up just then?" He gulped.  If Kotomo hadn't interrupted, would he have been able to tell her?  He doubted it.  Secretly, a part of him was glad and relieved.  

Syaoran looked up when he heard footsteps.  When his eyes landed on Queen Ieran, he quickly wiped the sweat off his face and stood up straight. 

"Syaoran…"

"Yes, Mother?"

"What are you doing here?  Don't you have a fencing lesson right now?"

Syaoran's face paled.  He had completely forgotten.  "I'm sorry.  I'm going now." He bowed and headed towards the courtyard.  As he passed by a window, his eyes fell on two figures in the distance.  One of them was chattering excitedly while the black haired boy beside her was smiling.  Feeling a stab in his heart, Syaoran frowned.  How could he bring himself to tell her?  He walked away, with this thought in mind.  

Behind him another person noted the twinge of sadness in her cousin's eye as he looked out the window.  With a new plan in mind, she ran out the castle.

"Shinzo!" Shinzo turned away from Sakura towards the direction of the voice and saw Meiling rushing towards him.   

"What is it?"

Meiling crossed her arms tightly against her chest.  "I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, what is it?" Shinzo asked, putting his hands in his pocket.  

"Come with me.  I'll tell you." She grabbed him by the arm.  Smiling at Sakura, "Excuse us, Sakura-chan."

"Um..Un." Sakura blinked, watching Meiling drag Shinzo away.  Was there something going on that she didn't know about?  She sighed as she looked up at the fluffy clouds floating by.  Why was time going by so fast?  With a growing twinge within her, she turned and headed to find Tomoyo.

"Okay, Shinzo…" Meiling announced, pushing him behind a tree and sending him a threatening look.  "What did you do to upset Syaoran this time?"

"What?" Shinzo held one hand up.  "I didn't do nothing."

"Anything!" Meiling corrected.

"Anything what?" he blinked.

"Ohhhhh!!!!  You're hopeless.  Stop acting stupid!!" she yelled, eyes flaring.

"I'm not acting!" Shinzo blanched at Meiling's upraised eyebrow.  "I mean… gah.. never mind that!  What are you trying to say?"

Meiling put her hands on her hips.  "Stop flirting with Sakura-chan all the time."

"What?  I do not flirt with her all the time."

"Yes you do."

"So?  What if I do?  I love her!" He had a dreamy look.  

Meiling's eyes almost popped out.  She groaned in frustration.  "Kami-sama knows why I have a crush on this guy.." she whispered to herself.  Aloud she said, "No Shinzo.  You do not love Sakura-chan."

It was Shinzo's turn to put his hands on his hips as he stared down at the girl in front of him.  "Oh yeah?  How do you know I don't love her?  Are you me?  Are you in my brains?  No!!"

"Baka!" Meiling whacked him on the head.  "I'm not in the mood to start a fight.  Look.. have you noticed anything about Syaoran lately?"

Shinzo appeared thoughtful.  "Well… no… not particularly.  Why?" Seeing Meiling's very angry glare he thought for a while again.  "Hm, Li-san has been a little red lately.  But what's that got to do with—"

He received another whack on the head.  "I know you're not that bright Shinzo but you're not completely stupid either!  Don't you find it strange that Syaoran is ALWAYS looking at Sakura-chan?"

Meiling could almost see the cloud of realization dawn on Shinzo's pale face.  "No… do you mean… no… You don't mean he…"  Shinzo frowned.  "No!  Li-sama doesn't like her!  He can't!"  The boy straightened himself.  "And I assume that you want me to step aside, just like that."

Meiling smiled up at him.  "Of course!  Like the perfect gentleman you are.  You will won't you?  Because I want my cousin to be happy."

A heavy sigh escaped Shinzo.  He glanced towards the direction of the Daidouji mansion.  He could almost hear his heart breaking.  Why should he listen?  But he wouldn't feel right if he kept making attempts of getting Sakura-chan to like him if someone else liked her too.  

"Fine." He said finally, looking dejected.  Then without another word, he walked away, kicking slightly at the dirt.  

~*~*~*~

"Uwah~!  Look it's so pretty!" Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled as she examined the beautiful hair ornament on display.  She was glad they had come shopping today in the sunny afternoon.  

The salesgirl helping them, cooed.  "Miss, it will look lovely on you.  An excellent choice."

"Really Really, it is!" Meiling squealed in joy.  "It'll look good on you, Sakura-chan.. are you going to buy it?"

"Eh?" Sakura's ear perked at the word 'buy'.  It was too expensive and she didn't have any money.  Bashfully, she shook her head.  

"I could buy it for you if you want Sakura-chan." Tomoyo whispered into her friend's ear after Meiling had moved aside.  "I am sure it will make you look even more angelic and wonderful!" 

Sweatdropping at the tiny sparkles floating around Tomoyo, Sakura gazed at the pretty pink hair ornament, designed and decorated in a cherry blossom motif.  "Thank you for the offer, Tomoyo-chan, but you've done so much for me already and it is so expensive.  Oh!" she deliberately turned to look at something else on display in the small shop.  "This broach will look really nice on you, Tomoyo-chan!"

As the two friends continued commenting on all the beautiful things in the shop, Meiling moved towards the door where Syaoran was waiting, his eyes occasionally darting towards a particular someone.

"Syaoran!  Buy me something." Meiling smiled.  

Syaoran scowled.  "I'm not buying you anything.  What happened to all your money Auntie gave you earlier?"

Putting on a fake frown, Meiling looked completely distressed.  "It all ran out.  I can't help it, there are so many things in this shop! Haha." She eyed Syaoran evilly.  "Why else do you think I have dragged you out here today, hmm?  You have tons of money.  Oho!  See, look at that pretty broach!"

"I'm not buying it for you." Syaoran crossed his arms.  "And what is _your _ problem?" he suddenly burst, glaring at Shinzo who had been constantly grinning at him ever since yesterday.  

"Oh nothing, Li-san." Shinzo chuckled.  He smiled to himself.  Shinzo had decided for himself that he wouldn't mope around just because he couldn't get Sakura-chan to like him anymore.  Rather, he found it pretty interesting watching Li-san go red all the time.  Hehe, and it was kind of fun putting oil to the situation too.  

Meiling faced him.  "Shinzo! Look at that pretty pink hair ornament!"

"Eh?" Raising an eyebrow, Shinzo caught the look in Meiling's eye.  "No! Not at all! I am not buying it for you!"

"Not for me." Carefully watching Syaoran from the corner of her eye, she continued.  "But don't you think Sakura-chan will look nice if she wears it?"  

Syaoran twitched, amber eyes darting to a particular someone.  

Little dreamy hearts popped out in Shinzo's eyes.  He clasped his hands.  "Oh! Cute-Sakura-chan! She will, she will!  It will accentuate her hair just right.  She has to buy that!  I'll go ask her to." 

"No wait!" Meiling stopped him.  "She's not buying it.  Mou!  Oh well.  Come on, Shinzo.. let's go look at the other shops."  Grabbing him by the arm, she dragged him out the door.  "Aren't you coming, Syaoran?"

"A-aa." He replied.  "In a moment."

After looking around some more, Sakura and Tomoyo turned to leave.  "Are you sure you don't want me to get you that pink hair ornament, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura nodded emphatically.  "I'm sure, Tomoyo-chan.  I really don't need it.  Come, let's go look around at the other shops.  I'm glad we came shopping today."

"Me too."  Tomoyo looked up in rapture.  "Ah.. so many cute Sakura-chan moments when she is excited!!" 

As they were about to head out the door after their friends, the salesgirl stopped them.  "Oh miss, wait a moment.  You're forgetting this."

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around as the girl handed her a package.  Puzzled, she opened the white box.  Inside lay the pink hair ornament.

"Oh.. no, I'm not buying this." Sakura politely returned the package.  However, the shop girl pushed the packet back into Sakura's hands.  

"Don't worry.  It has already been paid for by his-highness." She bowed.  "Please enjoy it."

"Eh?!" Sakura's eyes widened.  "Syaoran-kun?"  She exchanged looks with Tomoyo and after thanking the salesgirl, ran out the door.  

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called after the figure on the street.  Gasping, she caught up with him.  "Ano.. You bought me this?" 

Syaoran continued walking, turning slightly crimson.  "Yes."

Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled.  "You didn't have to.  But thank you very much.  It's very pretty." She hugged the package to her heart, face shining with happiness.  "You're really nice, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran tried really hard not to trip face-first onto the sidewalk.  

Tomoyo giggled.  "You can wear it at Sheifa-sama's birthday party!"

"Hoe?" Sakura stopped, confused.  "Sheifa-sama is Syaoran-kun's onee-san, right?"

Syaoran nodded.    

"But wasn't there a birthday party for your sister just a week ago?"

"I have four sisters, remember?  Two of them have birthdays in April."

"That is why there is going to be another party day after tomorrow." Tomoyo explained.  

"Oh.. is that so." Sakura smiled, getting over her confusion.  

Syaoran looked the other way, "Ano… A-are you going to be there?"

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth to speak.  "I—"

"Of course she is!" Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hands in her own with bubbling enthusiasm.  "Think about kawaii dancing Sakura-chan!!  Oh.. I should start designing the newest outfit with a lot of lace and ribbons and bows and then—"

Syaoran and Sakura both sweatdropped.  "Hoeee… D-dance?  Me?"

Tomoyo squealed.  "Of course!" With an evil look, she glanced at Syaoran.  "Isn't that right, Li-sama?" 

Syaoran turned an interesting shade of scarlet.  

"Oh ho ho ho.. I should go buy some supplies.  See you in a while Sakura-chan!  La la la la la…"

"Hoeeee.." Sakura sweatdropped, staring after her friend.  "Tomoyo-chan is definitely a little… strange."  Then she remembered something.  "Oh! Syaoran-kun, you were going to tell me something yesterday.  I can listen now."  

"Wha-What?"  Syaoran backed away.

Cheerfully, she continued.  "You know.. yesterday you said you would tell me later.  What were you going to say?"

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran stared at the girl in front of him.  There was no one else around.  Amber eyes softened and stared at the pavement.  "I…"

"Yes?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

Syaoran quivered a little as he struggled to say it, blushing severely.  "I… About you… I… lo… lo…lo—"

"There you are Syaoran!!" Meiling appeared out a door of the nearby shop.  "Sakura-chan!  Come look at this."  

"Oh.. yes."  Sakura turned back towards Syaoran who seemed frozen in place.  "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun.  What were you saying?"

"N-nothing." Syaoran walked away.  Somehow his timing was always bad.  Why did he always get interrupted?  "I'll see you later, Sakura."

"Un!" Sakura waved after him, cheerfully.  Hoe?  Why did she feel her heart warm up when he had said her name?  

~*~*~*~

Next day at the Daidouji mansion… 

"Aww.. Tomoyo-chan, I'm beginning to think this is impossible after all!"  Sakura plopped down on one of the couches in Tomoyo's room, exhausted.  "I'm telling you, I'll never be able to learn how to dance." 

"Maa, but Sakura-chan, you mustn't give up!  You are doing really well, and have almost got the hang of it.  Please try just one more time.  It would be terrible if you aren't able to dance tomorrow at Shiefa-san's party.  I was really looking forward to it." Tears flowed down Tomoyo's crestfallen face.  "It would be a complete tragedy.  Alright? One more time, please?"

Sakura laughed.  "Alright.  Even though I'm not sure why I'm learning how to dance."  She got up and practiced the steps Tomoyo had taught her one more time.  She didn't want to let Tomoyo-chan down.  She had done so much for her in the past few days.  Surprisingly, Sakura danced smoothly this time and didn't tangle her feet up even once.

"Yay!" Tomoyo clapped happily.  "You finally got it!  It's no surprise since you are so fast at learning things."  

Sakura let out a timid laugh.  "Thanks to you, Tomoyo-chan."

"Now.." Tomoyo whipped out a sparkling new dress.  "I finished your dress for tomorrow.  Would you try it on for me and see if it fits?"  

Reluctantly, Sakura gave in to Tomoyo's requests and tried on the dress.  It was her experience that things would be easier if she let Tomoyo have her way.  The dress was of a soft pink material that reached the floor and was sewn with an elegant design.  It had bunched up sleeves with lace and ribbons wrapping around in just the right places.  

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Sakura commented.  "You've really outdone yourself, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled.  "I'm so glad the hard work paid off.  I would have been upset if the dress wasn't exactly perfect.  Sakura-chan deserves no less than the best!  Ah, you look so cute.  I'm so happy I think I might faint from all this excitement!"  

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura said quietly after awhile, patiently standing still and letting Tomoyo finish pinning the dress.  "I want you to know that I really appreciate everything you are doing for me.  I don't know what I would have done without you.  You are so kind and selfless… always thinking of me.  Thank you."

A hint of wistfulness crossed Tomoyo's face.  "What kind of a thing is that to say, Sakura-chan?  I consider you as my best friend.  There, it is done." She finished pinning down Sakura's dress and sat down on the couch, making a few more finishing touches, while Sakura went to change.  When Sakura returned and sat down beside her, the two were quiet for a while.  

"You know, before I met you, Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo began, smoothly guiding the needle through the cloth.  "I was very lonely and confused.  I always felt like I was waiting for something to happen in my life, something exciting that would let me figure out what I am here for.  And you have helped me realize.  I finally know."

"Know?" Sakura blinked.  "Know what?"

"I finally know," Tomoyo turned to her friend and tightly clasped her hands in her own.  Hearts popped up in her eyes and little stars and sparkles danced around her.  "I finally know that my one purpose in life is to make Sakura-chan happy and to preserve her happiness!  Because seeing Sakura-chan happy is what makes me happy the most!"

A large sweatdrop rolled down Sakura's forehead.  "T-Tomoyo-chan… ano…"

Tomoyo continued on in rapture.  "Just think about it.  Kawaii mermaid Sakura-chan fights the power of the water kingdom, breaking free, searching for true happiness.  And this has led me to find my true happiness as well.  Ah!  If I think about this some more, I am sure to faint." Tomoyo went back to sewing.  "I'm glad that I met you Sakura-chan; so please don't think that I am doing a lot for you, because that's not true.  This is just something that pleases me."  She said quietly.

Sakura's eyes softened at her best friend.  Truly, Tomoyo was the best friend any girl could ask for – always there when she was needed, always ready to lend a helpful hand or an encouraging smile.  

The clock chimed, signaling the onset of the evening.  Sakura winced at the sound, feeling as though a happy balloon inside of her had burst.  "So little time left…"  she murmured softly as new worried thoughts flooded her mind.  Tomoyo looked at her, concerned.  Sakura took a deep breath before continuing.  "It seems kind of strange, Tomoyo-chan.  In the ocean, I felt trapped, felt like I was being held captive in the cold dark waters.  All those years I felt like I was waiting for something exciting to happen in my life too."  

Sakura lowered her gaze to the floor, her eyes shimmering slightly with tears.  "I didn't belong there.  No matter how hard I tried to enjoy the things around me, there was still this painful feeling in my heart that I was missing something, but I didn't know what it was.  And then…" a tiny smile spread across her face.  "My birthday came.  And I was able to discover so many new things I didn't even know existed.  In only two weeks time I have been more happy than I ever was in the water.  There are so many wonderful things here and I have met such wonderful people.  I am happy now.  There is something here… I am not sure what it is.  But I feel like I have found the thing I was looking for.  It confuses me sometimes, and I hope to find out what it is I have finally found here, but it has made me truly happy.  Yet…" Sakura felt a pinching sensation in her throat and a tingling in the back of her eyes.  "Yet, I can't stay here forever.  I only had 14 days and those will be over soon." Sakura reached up and clenched her shell-pendant, trying to keep the tears from falling.  When she spoke again, her voice was strained.  "I don't want to leave this place.  I don't."  A crystal tear fell from her emerald pools, splattering noiselessly onto her skirt, where it absorbed into the cloth.  "Tomoyo-chan, I don't want to leave this place.  I know I shouldn't be crying, yet, lately I can't help it.  When I think about it, I feel as though something is squeezing my heart."  

Tomoyo's stared at her friend helplessly.  She hated seeing Sakura-chan like this, yet what could she do?  Putting on a reassuring smile, Tomoyo placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  "Sakura-chan, you never told me why you could only stay for only fourteen days.."

Sniffling, Sakura wiped away her tear and sniffed.  "Well… on my birthday Fujiwara-sama asked me what I wished for and I told him that I would like to become human.  However, Fujiwara-sama said that he didn't have enough magical power to completely grant my wish.  He explained a theory to me that day.  I didn't really understand it very well, but it was like this:  Mermaids and humans are alike in many ways.  Both of them are made up of two portions.  Both of the portions in a human are same.  Well, I think it could be said that humans are made up of human and human characteristics.  And the mermaids are made up of human and fish characteristics.  To change a mermaid from a human, the magic needs to remove the fish characteristics and replace it with human characteristics.  However, Fujiwara-sama said that his magic isn't strong enough to do that because it is a very complex spell.  With his magic, he could only create temporary human characteristics that would only last fourteen days.  So that is why…" Sakura lowered her head.  "I only have fourteen days.  Gomen ne, I'm not sure if you understand the theory well, Tomoyo-chan.  It is pretty confusing to me."

Tomoyo smiled.  "No, Sakura-chan.  I understand.  Please don't think about it too much, I'm sure things will work out in the end."

"Un, you're right." Sakura exclaimed, swallowing back her sorrow and smiling energetically.  She threw a fist into the air.  "I shouldn't waste my time!  But should enjoy it as much as I can!  Arigatou for listening, Tomoyo-chan."

"It's no problem." Tomoyo smiled up at her dear friend, a wisp of hair falling over her face.  "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled.  "I love you too, Tomoyo-chan!  I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Just then there was a knock on the door and a maid opened the door a crack.  "Dinner is ready, miss."

"Hai!" Sakura headed towards the door, her stomach grumbling hungrily.  

Tomoyo lingered in the background for a little while.  Hands behind her back, she gave a wistful smile.  "But Sakura-chan's meaning is different.  When she says that she loves me.."

"Aren't you coming, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura glanced back, a smile in her emerald eyes.  "What is it?"

Tomoyo smiled, her eyes reflecting the good-will within her pure heart.  "It's nothing.  Come, let's go."  Hand in hand, the two friends walked towards the dining hall.  "So Tomoyo-chan, why were you teaching me to dance again?"

~*~*~*~

The day of the party… 

"Wai!  No matter how many times I see this, I can never get tired of watching all these people gathered together!" Sakura swerved around the large hall of the castle, watching all the guests talking to each other in large and small groups.  "And the soft music makes me feel so much at peace."  Sakura closed her eyes, listening peacefully.  

"Hi Sakura-chan!" 

"Hoe?" Sakura opened her eyes to find Shinzo standing there.  "Oh, Shinzo-kun! Hello."  

Shinzo fidgeted a bit, blushing slightly.  

Sakura blinked a few times, confused at the behavior.  "Eh? What is it Shinzo-kun?"

"Would you.. would you please dance with me once later on, Sakura-chan? Pretty please?"  Shinzo glanced around warily, making sure that Meiling was no where around to whack him.  

Sakura thought back to what Tomoyo had told her the previous day.  _It is polite to dance with a guy if he asks you nicely.  _Well, Shinzo-kun had asked nicely after all.  "Un!  Okay, I will." Sakura smiled, her eyes shining.

"Really?"  Shinzo jumped for joy.  "Yay!  I can't believe how lucky I am.  Oh, and Sakura-chan…" he leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.  "If someone else asks you to dance, you should accept his offer also."  

"Hoe?  What do you mean by that?"  Sakura asked, puzzled.  

"Hehe, nothing.  Well, see you in a little while." He walked towards some other people.  

Sakura watched attentively as, similar to Fuutie-sama's birthday party, the royal family descended down the stairs later on, and Shiefa-sama was asked to a dance by someone.  The guests stood on either side of the hall, leaving a large open space in the middle and the royal family stood at the base of the stairs.    

"You know Tomoyo-chan.." Sakura whispered in her friend's ear as she watched the two people dance.  "I think that I am enjoying this party more than the last one.  Because last time I was so surprised at everything, but now I can enjoy it for the party and have a good time."

"I'm glad to hear that.  Ohh, look at Shiefa-sama's dress!"  Tomoyo squealed.  "I should make you one like that."  Sakura sweatdropped.  She looked around trying to distract Tomoyo from obsessing over her, when she noticed Syaoran staring at her from afar.  Sakura smiled and waved to him.  But Syaoran just looked away.  

"Hoe?"

"What is it?" Tomoyo questioned.  

"I'm getting really worried about Syaoran-kun." Sakura admitted, fiddling with a ribbon on her dress.  "He's been acting really strange lately and whenever I smile at him, his face turns red and he looks away.  I don't understand."  [AN: sigh… what a dense girl -_-;]

Tomoyo giggled.  "It's because he is afraid."

"Afraid?  Of what?"  

"Oh ho ho.. nothing."  Expertly changing the subject, Tomoyo continued.  "Well, looks like that dance is over."

As Shiefa returned back to her family, the queen hugged her and wished her a happy birthday.  Shiefa thanked them all but then noticed that her younger brother had also smiled and wished her a happy birthday.  Sheifa felt her brother's forehead.  "My, Syaoran are you feeling okay?  You actually smiled!  Usually, you are so grumpy!"  

Feimei looked concerned.  "What's wrong, youngest brother?  How come you are so.. well.. un-Syaoran like?"  

Syaoran shrugged.  "It is my sister's birthday.  Shouldn't I be happy?"

At this, Fanren put her face close to Syaoran.  With a highly suspicious look, she examined him.  "You are acting very different today.  Come to think of it, ever since you came back from that horse-riding trip, you have been like this.  What is it?  Tell us!"

"I-I-it's nothing!" Syaoran backed away, eyes flitting around, looking for some way to escape.  His gaze landed on Sakura in the crowd, and in spite of himself the faintest tinge of pink covered his cheeks.  

Fuutie followed the direction of Syaoran's gaze and spotted the girl in the pink dress.  She smiled knowingly.  Playfully, she nudged Syaoran.  "Wow, she is so cute!  She will make a nice youngest-sister when you marry her, Syaoran!"

"I agree!" the other three sisters cried.  

"So have you kissed her yet?" Shiefa asked.  

"Wha~Wha~ Whaaaat~?" Syaoran gasped, collapsing against the banister.  "Onee-sama!!" 

"Girls, stop teasing your brother."  Queen Ieran commented when the chef brought in the cake.  Gratefully, Syaoran sighed and edged away from his sisters.  His mother looked towards him, and then towards the pink-dressed girl in the crowd of guests, talking animatedly to Daidouji Tomoyo.  Ieran's eyes narrowed. 

After food had been served to the guests, guys started looking around, asking girls of their choice to dance with them.

"Hoe?  Oh, this happened last time too, didn't it?  I think I know where all those girls are going." Sakura tilted her head to the side, watching a large group of girls moving over towards Syaoran.  They all had hopeful looks in their eyes.  "I wonder if Syaoran-kun is going to dance with any of them this time.. All of them seem really nice."  [AN: *starts pulling hair out in frustration*]    

Syaoran, who had been leaning against the banister all this time with closed eyes, paid no attention to them.  

"Li-sama!" one girl cried.  "Will you please dance with me?"

"No, me me!  Dance with me!" A pretty girl with blue eyes sang.

The first girl rounded up on her.  "I asked him first, so he's dancing with me!"

The second girl glared back, her blue eyes suddenly holding an eerie iciness.  "Who are you to boss me around?"  She turned back to Syaoran and blinked prettily.  "Li-sama is going to dance with me, of course."

"No, with me."

"You are both mistaken."  A girl in a green dress pushed through the crowd.  "He is dancing with me."  She made a jump for Syaoran, but the other girls held her back.  

The one with the blue eyes slapped her.  "How dare you make a move on my future husband!"  

"How dare you slap me, you witch."

"Go away, Li-sama is going to dance with me."

"In your dreams, he will."

"Shut up, all of you.  Because he is mine!"

"What?!  No way.  I am going to marry him!"  

Soon all of the girls had gotten into a terrible fight, clawing each other and screaming loudly.  [AN: I wonder if all of us rabid fangirls would fight like this if Syao-chan were real ^_^;; *remembers some topics at message boards* Oh, you bet we would ^-~]

"He is going to dance with me!!" a girl yelled, and then turned to get Syaoran's approval.  However he wasn't there.  "Eh? Li-sama?"  she spotted him walking to the other side of the hall, away from them.  "Li-sama come back! Dance with me, please!"  But it was no use.  Seeing Syaoran gone, all the girls frowned and sniffling slightly, they made their way back to their boyfriends.

With a deep sigh, Syaoran leaned his head back against the wall.  Why couldn't all of them just leave him alone?  He hated having to go through this every time.  Tired, he passed a hand over his eyes.  When he looked up, he found himself staring at Meiling's smiling face.

"W-what?" he didn't quite trust that smile.  "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh no reason." She stood beside him.  "You know, I'm surprised that you're still here.  Usually, you leave as soon as the girls start pestering you." She smirked.  "Or are you waiting for something?"

"No.  Why would I wait for anything?" 

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura bounded up to him with a smile on her face, accompanied with Tomoyo.  "I haven't talked to you all evening, so I thought I would say hi.  Ne, what are you doing?"

"Nothing.. I was just.." 

"Sakura-chan! There you are!" Shinzo cried.  "Will you… oh." He noticed that Syaoran was there also.  With a wicked smirk, he grasped Sakura's hand tightly.  "You will dance with me in a little while, won't you?  Ah, Sakura-chan.. you are so cute.  And might I add that you look simply beautiful tonight.  You just have to dance with me later tonight!"

"Oh.. un, of course."  Sakura replied after him as Shinzo walked away towards some other people.  

Meiling and Tomoyo both worriedly glanced at Syaoran.  There was angry steam coming out of his ears and he was emitting a noise that sounded something like a steam engine.  

"Oh ho ho..  Li-sama, that isn't a very pleasant face."

Meiling coughed.  "Syaoran, could you get me something to drink please?  My throat is all dry.."

Syaoran nodded.  As he walked past her, Meiling saw the right timing and stuck out her foot, making Syaoran trip.  He caught himself in time, though not before crashing full force into Sakura.  With a cry of 'hoe!', Sakura lost balance and almost fell back, but Syaoran grabbed her hand in time preventing the fall.

"S-s-sorry." Syaoran muttered, not looking directly at her.  

"No, it's okay." Sakura stated.  She straightened and realized that Syaoran was still holding her hand.  She looked up at Syaoran.  His cheeks were completely red.  "Hoe? What is it Syaoran-kun?"

"W-w-would you like to dance?"

"Eh? Oh." Sakura's face relaxed in a peaceful smile.  "Of course."

Sakura looked at her feet, her emerald eyes shining in delight.  One thing she knew for sure, dancing was so amazing.  She felt as though her feet weren't even touching the ground as they moved in rhythm with Syaoran's.  Smiling, she looked up at Syaoran to see that he was staring right back at her with a strange look in his eyes.  Sakura turned slightly pink under his gaze.  "Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun.  I'm not sure if I'm dancing right.  I'm not very good at this."

Syaoran gave her a small smile.  "No, you're doing fine."  

The music turned a little faster, and Syaoran twirled Sakura around, keeping a tight hold on her hand.  Sakura let out a childish laugh, her face shining with an inner radiance, honey golden hair falling around her face.  Watching her, Syaoran's amber eyes softened.  As Sakura tripped a little, Syaoran tightened his hold around her, afraid to let go, afraid that she might trip again and hurt herself.  With the music flowing all around him, he felt light-hearted.  

"Sakura…" he began.  There was no way he would be interrupted now.  

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura smiled up at him, her eyes holding a curious sparkle.

Syaoran gulped nervously.  "I… I wanted to tell you that.." he paused.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up.  Syaoran had stopped dancing and was standing perfectly still now.  Sakura stared at him waiting for him to continue.  The music slowed down.  Why wasn't Syaoran-kun saying anything?  "Syaoran-kun, what is it?"  

"I… Sakura.. I…I wanted to tell you that.. about you.. I…lo—"

Just then the song ended, placing the hall into silence.  A murmur of people's voices was audible again, and Syaoran realized that many people were watching him.  With a sigh, he dropped his arms from around Sakura and stepped back.  He couldn't say it.. 

"Nevermind." He walked away.

"Wait.. Syaoran-kun!" she called after him, but he was gone.  "Hoe?  I really hope I didn't do something wrong to upset him."  

Sakura stood near the entrance to the hall, watching everyone peacefully.  When a sharp bark grabbed her attention, she looked towards her right to see Meiling's puppy wagging its tail at her.  

"Puppy-chan!" Sakura bent down to pet it.  "Haha, this is where I first saw you puppy-chan, do you remember?  You were such a bad little puppy that day making me get lost in here."  Ruffling her hand through the soft fur, Sakura continued.  "It feels like so long ago even though it was only two weeks..."  

The puppy looked up at her when Sakura's hand stopped petting him.  There were tears forming in her eyes.  Sakura swallowed, trying to push that feeling away again.  She gazed around at the crowd of people having a good time.  "I can't believe I will have to go back… tomorrow.  I will have to leave all of this behind."  Sniffling, she picked up the small dog and hugged it, burying her head against the soft fur.  "All these wonderful things I learned about… I won't be able to enjoy them anymore.  Being able to feel the sun, and the wind, and watching the moon and stars at night."  Suddenly Sakura lifted her head up, realizing something.  "Today is my last night.  My last chance to look at the stars." Getting up, Sakura glanced behind her once and then exited the castle into the cool night air.  

Sakura sat down on one of the benches in the castle gardens.  She could still hear music playing inside.  Looking up, she allowed the wind to brush against her skin, enjoying the feeling.  She took a deep breath smelling in the sweet air filled with the scent of hundreds of flowers from the garden.  Up in the black night sky million of tiny shining stars twinkled down at her.  

Sakura let out a small gasp.  "They're so pretty!"

"They are." A voice came from behind her.  

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around and found herself looking into a pair of amber eyes.  

"Syaoran-kun…"  she moved over so that Syaoran could sit down.  "Do you like watching stars too?" she asked him, smiling.  

"Sometimes." He said, looking up at the sky. 

"Ah, so do I!  I love watching the pretty design they make in the sky.  Even though I don't know much about the different const… constel.." Sakura tried to think of the name Tomoyo had told her about.  "..the constellations.  I know of two – the big dipper and the orion.  But I can never find them.  Mou!  I think they hate me, so that's why they are hiding."  She frowned.  She turned towards Syaoran who was staring back at her with an amused look.

"Hoe? What's so funny?"  

Syaoran shook his head.  "You thinking that constellations might hate you…"  He smiled.

"But I can't find them."

"Well, the big dipper is right there."  He pointed towards a group of seven stars.  

Sakura's eyes lit up as she looked around.  "Where? Where?  Oh, is that it?" She asked, not quite pointing in the right place.

"Not quite."  Syaoran leaned closer, gently holding her hand in his and guiding it till she was pointing at the big dipper.  "There." 

"Wow!  And the Orion?"

Syaoran searched the skies for a while.  "You can't really see it clearly in April.  It's easier to spot in the winter."  

"Aww.." Sakura pouted.  

"But look there." Syaoran indicated towards another pattern, not wanting to disappoint her.  "Over there is Leo, the lion constellation." 

"That?"  Sakura asked, pointing.

"Here.." Syaoran took her hand again and moved it till she was pointing at the Leo.  "That group right there."

Sakura tilted her head.  "It doesn't look like a lion."  

"See, that's the head, and then the body and those stars are the tail."  

"It still doesn't look like a lion.  It looks more like.. like a backwards question-mark."

"You're right, it does.  But the people who named it thought it looked like a lion more."  Not letting go of her hand, he pointed out some other constellations.  "And there's Crater, the cup.  And Hydra the water serpent."

Sakura blinked.  "Water serpent?  Hoee!"  She smiled at him.  "Wow Syaoran-kun, you know a lot!"

Syaoran looked at her shyly and noticed that he was leaning too close to her.  He had been so intent on showing her the stars that he didn't realize he was holding her hand.  He sat back and let his hand drop down.  "Not really." 

Sakura giggled.

"What?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

"Syaoran-kun, you always say 'not really'  or 'it's nothing' whenever you do something nice.  You are really wonderful.  Ano ne, I'm sorry that I misunderstood you the first time I met you." She recalled when she had bumped into him while lost in the castle about two weeks ago.  "I thought that you were a very mean person, but now I know that that's not true at all.  Gomen ne."  she laughed nervously.

Syaoran gazed back at her in silence, not sure what to say.  He looked away, the color red clinging to his face.  For a while both of them were silent, listening to the distant crashing waves against the shore.  

Sakura looked around her.  The reality that this was the last night for her sunk in.  Instantly, that familiar stinging feeling in her eyes and throat returned.  She sniffed.  

Syaoran looked over with a start.  "Sakura… what's wrong?"

Sakura wiped her tears with the back of her hand, although more kept coming, falling onto her dress and leaving stains.  "I-it's nothing.  I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed my stay here with Tomoyo-chan and how much I loved meeting everyone.."  

"What do you mean?"  Syaoran asked.  Something in his mind clicked.

"Syaoran-kun, I… I'm leaving tomorrow."

Syaoran felt his heart drop down at those words.  She was leaving?  So soon?  He stared at her with widened eyes.  "Tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded.  "Hai."  

Syaoran panicked.  "But why so soon?  Can't you stay longer?"

"No.  My family expects me to be back tomorrow evening.. That's why.." She looked directly at Syaoran.  He had been acting so strange lately.  She really hoped she hadn't done anything to upset him.  "Syaoran-kun, if I've done anything to bother you or upset you, I'm really sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

Sakura blinked back her tears, trying to keep them from spilling.  What was this pain in her heart?  She accepted the handkerchief Syaoran offered her and wiped her tears away.  "Well.. you've been wanting to tell me something but never get around to saying it.  And I just thought that maybe I might have offended you in some way.  That's why you always run away when you see me… because you're mad at me." She sniffed and looked away.  "I'm sorry." 

Syaoran furrowed his dark eyebrows down.  "Sakura…." He grasped her by the shoulders making her look at him.  "There's no need to apologize.  I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" she asked, with a hint of a relieved smile.  

"No."  Feeling his hands turn clammy, Syaoran struggled to go on.  It was now or never.  "Sakura.. what I've been wanting to tell you.." there was a pause.

"What is it, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked softly, puzzlement in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

Taking a deep breath, Syaoran calmed himself.  "Sakura… I-I'm in love with you."

Sakura felt as though something had cut off her air supply.  She froze in place, and her eyes clouded over and widened in shock.  "Eh?"

Syaoran's eyes bored into hers.  "The one I love most is you…  That's all I wanted to say."  With his hair hiding his eyes, Syaoran got up and walked away, leaving a stunned Sakura still sitting on the bench.

~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan, please open the door." Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's bedroom door.  She was worried.  Yesterday, Sakura had returned home early by herself and today all morning and afternoon she had stayed locked inside.  "Sakura-chan…"

There was a click from inside and the door opened a crack.  After waiting for a few seconds, Tomoyo pushed the door open.  

Sakura lay sprawled on the bed on her stomach, her head buried in her arms.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?  What happened?" Tomoyo asked gently, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Though, she knew very well what had happened.  

Sakura sniffed, trying to hide her tear-swimming eyes and pink face.  "I'm alright.  Just tired, that's all."  She murmured, trying to keep her voice steady.  

With a little concerned frown, Tomoyo left her friend.  Before going out the door she turned.  "I just wanted to remind you that by sunset you have to get to the beach."  

Sakura nodded as Tomoyo shut the door.  Syaoran's words echoed in her head over and over again.  _I'm in love with you.  The one I love most is you.  _What was she supposed to do?  She wasn't a human, but a mermaid.  And he didn't know.  What was she to do?  She didn't even know how she... how she felt about him.  

There were so many confused and jumbled thoughts floating around in her mind.  And apart from everything else, she was pressured with time.  Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes as she gazed out the window at the afternoon sun.  "I don't even have enough time to think properly."  

~*~*~*~

Sakura checked her reflection in the mirror.  Her eyes weren't exactly red, but if you looked closely, you could tell she had been crying.  Or was that look of tiredness from a lack of sleep?  

There was a knock on the door.  "Y-yes?"

Tomoyo came in.  "Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?"

Sakura made an energetic gesture with her hand.  "Oh, perfectly fine!" she exclaimed really fast.  "Haha, I should get going now.  See, the sun is going to start sinking within fifteen minutes.  It's a good thing Meiling-chan and Shinzo-kun came over to say bye to me earlier.  Well, come on.  It'll take us a few minutes to get to the beach and I don't want to turn back into a mermaid while I'm still on land."  She headed out the door.     

Tomoyo's eyes softened with worry.  

~*~*~*~

Syaoran threw another pebble into the fountain, watching the ripples of the water.  For the umpteenth time, his eyes flitted towards the Daidouji mansion.  He wasn't expecting an answer any time soon of course.  But.. she was leaving today and he wasn't sure when he would see her again.  Wait..  With a start he remembered that he never did get where she was visiting from.  Hesitatingly, he made his way down the path.  If he didn't see her, he could at least just ask Daidouji.  

~*~*~*~ 

Sakura and Tomoyo silently walked towards the beach, none of them saying anything.  Sakura fixed her eyes on the towers of the castle that were visible from behind the trees.  They were almost at the beach.  Her heart felt funny and she immediately looked down again.  Sakura heard footsteps coming closer from the opposite direction but just ignored them.    

"Oh, Li-sama!  Konbanwa." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, not raising her head.  She felt the color rise in her cheeks.  

"Konbanwa." Syaoran greeted her back.  He stared straight at Sakura.  "Konbanwa."

"K-konbanwa." Sakura replied without meeting his gaze.  

Tomoyo moved to the side, worriedly checking the sun.  It had started going down now.  There wasn't much time.  She turned back.  "Gomen nasai, Li-sama.  But we have to go right now."  She gestured towards Sakura and they both starting hurrying away.  

"Wait." Syaoran called, coming after them.  "Sakura.. I just wanted to ask you which kingdom you are from… I still don't know."

Sakura whirled around, surprise in her eyes.  Not knowing what to say, she just shook her head.  "Please Syaoran-kun." She spoke shakily yet with an urgent tone.  "Goodbye.  I have to go now.  Please do not follow me!"  Saying this, she sprinted off towards the beach.  

Tomoyo lingered back a second.  She fixed her lavender eyes on Syaoran.  "Yes Li-sama, please I beg you to do as she says."  She followed after Sakura.  

"Wait!"  Syaoran called, not heeding what they had told them.  "Sakura, wait!"  

Sakura ran up to the beach and immersed her feet in the water.  Something was happening.  Her feet were starting to feel strange and heavy, as though they were both refusing to move independent of each other.  She kept walking into the water, submerging upto her knees, and then till the water was at her waist.  

Tomoyo stood at the shore, her hands clasped in front of her chest.  

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran up to the ocean.  "Hey, what are you doing?"  He made an attempt to go after her.  "You can't swim!"

Just then the last ray of sun hid beneath the horizon.  

"Li-sama!  Don't!" Tomoyo pushed him back, preventing him from going into the water.  There was a tremendous flash.  They both shielded their eyes from the bright light.  When it subsided, Tomoyo looked back, checking to see if Sakura-chan was alright.  Sakura had been lifted up within a small whirlwind of magic, spinning due to its momentum, and after the flash of light she had been transformed back into a mermaid, her legs being replaced by her ocean-green fins.  Slowly the whirlwind unwrapped and melted back into the water, landing Sakura gently down with it.  Dazed, she opened her eyes and blinked.  "Hoe?"  

Tomoyo heaved a sigh of relief.  But then she cringed, remembering that Syaoran was also there.  She looked up at him urgently.  

Syaoran's eyes bulged as he looked at the ocean, and he was taken aback by surprise.  "You-you're a mermaid?!?!"  He finally found his voice.  

Not seeing any more point in hiding it, Sakura nodded grimly.  "Yes."  Sakura's voice shook.  

"Why didn't you tell me—"

Just then there were two large splashes besides her.  "Okay Kaijuu! You've had your fun now.  I told you that the second your fourteen days are up, I'm coming to get you."  Touya emerged angrily.  Beside him was Eriol, who seemed like he had been trying his best to stop Touya from surfacing.  

Touya grabbed Sakura's shoulders.  "Now enough of this.  Come back down this instant!"  Sakura cried out in pain because of Touya's deathgrip on her shoulders.  

Waking out of his shock by Sakura's cry of pain, Syaoran stepped forward.  "Let go of her!" he yelled angrily, his hand moving towards the hilt of his sword.  

Sakura caught his movement.  "No Syaoran-kun!  Don't hurt my Onii-chan!" she shielded her brother.  Syaoran instantly stopped.  

"Eh?" Touya took a moment to take in the boy standing on the shore.  "Who's the gaki?  But anyway Kaijuu!  You're coming home this instant."  He started pulling her down with him, Eriol next to him.  

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled.

"Goodbye Syaoran-kun!  Goodbye Tomoyo-chan!  Thank you for everything!" Sakura cried out, seconds before Touya pulled her down with him.  

"No!  SAKURA!!"  Syaoran yelled in vain as the water ripples gradually calmed down.  He rounded on Tomoyo.  "You knew, didn't you?!"

Tomoyo looked at him sadly.  "Li-sama… I—"

"Damnit, you knew!  And yet you still—"  Syaoran stopped, too choked to speak.  Angrily, he stomped off towards the castle, feeling as though his heart had been ripped out.  

Sadly, Tomoyo picked up something on the shoreline.  It was Sakura's shell-pendant.  She must have dropped it in all the confusion.  Tomoyo gazed at the ocean, clutching the pendent in her hands.  "Sakura-chan…"

~*~-----To Be Continued-----~*~

Sorry, but I think I will have to stop this here.  @_@;;  It's getting way too long.  Sorry.  *feels like crying*  Poor Syaoran… Poor Sakura.. ;_;  I really feel sad now.  

Well, next chapter is going to be the last one.  And it will be the hardest to write, so it might take some time because I have to tie up all the loose ends and make every little detail work.   And I haven't even started it yet or thought of it much.  But please review and tell me if you like this so far!  Hehe, what was your favorite part in the entire chapter?  ^_~  (Mine was S+S talking about constellations)  ^_^;  Gomen ne, I'm VERY tired now.  Need.. sleep… ~_~;  

Reviews appreciated and cherished!! ^_^ 


	7. Wishes are Powerful Things

Ah, sumimasen!  +_+;;  I'm so sorry this took so long to get out.  But at last, here it is: the long awaited final installment of _Wishes From the Bottom_..  Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the wonderful people of CLAMP and Kodansha; not by me!  I do own Kotomo Shinzo and all other new characters ^^; Wishes From the Bottom 

**Chapter 6:  Wishes Are Powerful Things..**

~ By Kirei Blossom

~*~*~*~

Cold… So cold… 

She felt as though she were in a dream, with coldness and stiff silence pressing in against her from all sides.  This didn't feel right somehow.  Why weren't the birds twittering in the trees outside her window?  Where was the sun and why wasn't it warming her?  Why wasn't the cool breeze playing on her face?  And why… why did her heart feel as if it had been encased in ice and why was it hurting so?

Stirring slightly, Sakura opened her eyes and as she blinked and looked around at her seashell bed and ivy hangings it all came splashing back to her.  Of course, she was back in the ocean.  Back with her family; with her Otou-san and Onii-chan.  Far away from the land of sunshine and trees, of wind and soil, of countless wonders.  Away from Tomoyo, Meiling, and Shinzo.  Away from Syaoran.  Far away from all the happiness and excitement she had experienced during the last two weeks.  Wearily, she sat up and gazed down.  Her legs were gone, replaced by her ocean green fins, which glimmered eerily in the dark water.  She gave her tailfins one dejected swish, watching them cut through the water, causing it to ripple.  At once the ache in her heart increased, as though an iron fist were clenching it tightly.  Sighing listlessly, Sakura plopped facedown back on her pillow of seaweed and marine flowers.  It was so dark here, so cold.  She was back in the ocean where she didn't belong.  

Yet, as she lay there she scolded herself.  "I shouldn't feel unhappy." She thought to herself, blinking determinedly to stop her eyes from welling with tears.  "If I do, everyone else will worry about me.  After all, I did get my wish granted.. or rather.. as far as my wish could be granted.  For that I should be truly happy.  But all the same… I'm not.  I wish I could've stayed there longer, maybe even forever.  In two weeks time, land felt more like home than the ocean ever has.  I wish I never had to leave all those wonderful things behind." As a new wave of sorrow and confusion threatened to engulf her, Sakura quickly blinked back her tears and sat up.  "No… I should just stop thinking like this.  It will only make me worry more and make everyone else around me feel bad.  For certain, I don't want that to happen."

"I should just be glad and thankful that I was able to experience the world above the water.  Earlier I had said to myself that even if I could visit the land for just one day, I would be happy.  And here I got not only one but fourteen days."  Sakura gulped down the tightness in her throat.  "Yet, why do I feel like my heart has been torn out?"  Images from the past two weeks kept flashing before her eyes, tormenting her even more.  "Why do I have this choking feeling inside me?"  Tightly closing her eyes, Sakura clasped her hands.  "It hurts…"

~*~*~*~

"Ohayou!" Sakura swam into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.  She paused for a second, surveying the scene.  Touya had already finished his breakfast and was getting ready to leave.  Her father looked up at Sakura and greeted her with a warm smile.  "Ah, good morning Sakura-san.  You slept in quite late today.  You must have been tired from all your adventures, right?"

"Un!" Sakura nodded, trying to look calm and filled with her usual cheer.  "I was a little tired."

"A little tired?"  Touya faced her with a sardonic glint in his eye.  "You've been sleeping like a log in your room since early yesterday evening!  But of course," he waved his hand carelessly.  "Monsters tend to need more rest and then they only wake up to harass other people and then eat like there's no tomorrow.  Sigh… it must be a very hectic life."

Furrowing her brow in anger, Sakura clenched her fist.  "What did you call me?!  I am NOT a monster.  Nor do I eat like there's no tomorrow!"

Solemnly Touya nodded.  "You may be right.  But the evidence proves otherwise.  Only your plate still has food in it, while ours don't.  It's because you eat much more than we do.  Kaijuu."

Quickly, Touya ducked as Sakura picked up the object nearest her and flung it at her brother's head.  She was seething with anger and a vein throbbed in her forehead.  "Grr.. I'm not a kaijuu!"

"Don't mind your brother's teasing, Sakura-san."  Fujitaka quelled the fight before it got out of hand.  "Touya-kun just missed his little sister, that's all."  (Touya made a disagreeing noise in his throat and looked away.)  "But it's great to have you back with us again."  Gently, Fujitaka looked carefully at his daughter.  "So tell us.. did you enjoy yourself the past two weeks?"

A genuine smile spread across Sakura's face.  She looked down at her plate.  "Yes."  
  


"That's a relief.  I'm glad to hear that you got along well with the humans.  Were they just like you had expected them to be?  Are they like us?"

Sakura was just about to give her eager reply but was cut off by Touya, who was still careful not to meet his sister's eye.  "Humans can never be like us." He stated, his voice low and serious.  He seemed to be talking more to himself than to his family.  "Humans are all wild, barbaric fish-eaters who care about nothing but themselves.  It's a miracle Sakura came back to us alive and in one piece."

Sakura's emerald green eyes grew round.  "Onii-chan, that's not true at all!  Humans are nothing like what you say.  I made so many new friends, and all of them were really nice and kind to me.  They are not wild or barbaric.  They simply live in a world that's different than ours.  In fact, I never expected people to be so much like us."

"Touya-kun, you shouldn't be so close minded.  Sakura-san has met people who live above the surface.  You shouldn't judge them when you don't know about their ways or haven't met them."

Touya merely grumbled at this.  "I don't need to meet them to know that ocean creatures are never safe in their hands.  But, anyway.." with a flick of his fins Touya got up.  "It's time for me to leave or else I'll be late.  Ah… Sakura," he turned just inside the door.  "Your friend Mihara-san stopped by a little earlier.  She was asking about you."

"Chiharu-chan?" Sakura questioned.

Fujitaka nodded.  "That's right, I almost forgot.  She said something about meeting with the others at the flower cavern."

"Oh, Otou-san, would it be alright if I go too right now then?"  Having finished her breakfast, Sakura got up also.

"Of course."

"Wai!" Sakura hugged her father.  Really, out of everyone she had truly missed him the most over the last fourteen days.  "Thank you, Otou-san!"  Gracefully, Sakura whirled around and followed her brother out the door.  Touya eyed her warily.  "How long are you going to remain outside?" he asked.  

"I'll be back by lunch-time."  Sakura replied.  She waved to her father who had also come outside.  "Well then I'll be going now.  Bye."

"Bye, have a good time." He smiled.  "By the way, that is a very pretty hair ornament you are wearing, Sakura-san."

"Eh?" Sakura reached up and removed the ornament from her hair.  She felt a lightbolt strike her as she stared down at it.  In her palm lay the pretty pink hair ornament designed and decorated in the shape of a single cherry blossom flower; adorned with crimson ribbons and encrusted with tiny golden beads, which shimmered and twinkled at her.  It was the one that Syaoran had secretly bought for her that day when they had gone shopping in town.  Sakura's stomach knotted as she remembered.  That night, on Sheifa-san's birthday, when they had been in the garden outside, he had told her… told her that he…

Despite herself, Sakura felt her face flush.  _When Syaoran-kun paid for the ornament and told the salesgirl to give it to me, that day also he tried telling me…_  

"Why are you staring at that thing as though it'll jump up and bite you?" Touya asked. 

"Is something wrong?" Fujitaka was concerned.  "Your face is all red."

"N-no!" Sakura shook her head.  With full energy, she clenched her fists.  "I'm going now!  Ja ne~" She spun around in the water and took of at top speed, leaving a very bewildered father and brother behind her.  

~*~*~*~

Sakura kept swimming absentmindedly through the kingdom of Mizueda, staring at the ornament clenched in her hand.  All around her, merpeople greeted her as she passed, and asked her what her last two weeks were like.  However, Sakura was too tangled up in her own thoughts to pay any attention to what was happening around her.  She quickly passed by without a word, her ocean green fins swishing to and fro in a steady motion. 

"Eh?" One mermaid wondered.  "I just said hello to her.  Why didn't she answer?"  

Her friend came out and joined her.  "Sakura-chan didn't seem her usual genki self, did she? I wonder if something is wrong."

The first friend thought for a while, and then cheered up.  "She'll be her usual energetic self soon again.  It's Sakura-chan after all."  Together, they watched Sakura swim away far into the distance till she was out of sight.  

Little shoals of fish scattered as Sakura swam towards them, quite oblivious of where she was going.  Actually, if she had been paying any attention, she would've noticed that she was going in the exact opposite direction of the flower caverns.  In fact, by the time she looked up, she was quite far from the populated kingdom of Mizueda.  Filled with distress, Sakura sat down on a boulder.  Her emerald green eyes were confused and rueful.  She fingered the ribbon on her hair ornament.  

"Syaoran-kun knows now.. that I'm a mermaid."  For some reason, she felt her heart wrench.  Was he mad at her for hiding such an important fact?  He probably was.  Sakura cringed as she recalled the look on his face when he saw her transform back to a mermaid.  It was one of shock and confusion.. and maybe even pain.  Regret draped over her features.  Making someone feel bad, that was what she hated the most.  Although a part of her felt sort of relieved that he had discovered the truth.  She had always hated hiding that she wasn't human, hated having to tell lies all the time to conceal the truth.  

Gazing at the cherry blossom ornament, Sakura turned slightly pink.  Syaoran's voice from two days ago echoed in her mind.  _I'm in love with you.  The one I love most is you_.  Gasping for breath at the choking feeling within her, Sakura clenched the flowered treasure to her heart.  For a while she sat motionless.  A few fish and sea horses hesitantly swam closer.  They knew this particular mermaid – she was notorious for always scaring them out of their wits with her overenthusiastic cheer.  They worriedly exchanged looks with one another.  What was troubling the young mermaid so much that she was sitting still like a statue with a glassy expression?

Taking a shuddering breath, Sakura closed her eyes.  "How… how do I feel about Syaoran-kun?" she murmured, her voice shaking as she spoke.  At once, Syaoran's face loomed before her eyes, his deep amber eyes with dark level eyebrows furrowed down.  "I.. I like him.  As a friend."  She pictured all the times she had spent with him.  "Yes, of course.  But.. is that all?"

She recalled the time when she had been running carelessly with closed eyes that bright, cheerful morning and had bumped into Syaoran.  When she had cut her hand on his sword and Shinzo had been making a mess of things, it was Syaoran who tied his own handkerchief around her wound.  That time, when Sakura realized she could no longer swim, even though all her other friends had been present, it was Syaoran who swum out to her and rescued her.  When she and Tomoyo had snuck out to the beach late at night, and Syaoran had found them, he had volunteered to walk them home.  It was that day that Sakura truly comprehended how nice and caring Syaoran could be.  Syaoran was the one who had taught her how to ride a horse.. and.. and when she had fallen off Shadow, it was Syaoran who came after her.  Sakura distinctly remembered the worry reflected in his deep golden amber eyes when she had come back to consciousness.  Syaoran had stayed with her all night in the dark, cold forest, taking care of her while he himself stayed awake all the time so that the wolves wouldn't get to them.  A steady warmth filled her heart as she remembered.  Other incidences also flashed through her mind.  Like the time when he had bought her the hair ornament, and when she had danced with him on her last night and he had shown her all the wonderful constellations in the sky later on.    

Sakura felt the warmth seep through her body.  When she thought about Syaoran she felt a pleasant feeling pass through her – like a calm hand of reassurance pressed on her shoulder.  A feeling of safety and protection, of comfort, of immense happiness.  This feeling.. it was something she had never felt before.  Not even at the time when she had been ten years old and Yukito-san had patiently told her that her feelings for him had merely been similar to the love she felt for her father.  But this new feeling… what was it?  It was like a fuzziness in her heart, a gentle aching.  Could it really be.. love? 

Sakura recollected the thing that she had once told Tomoyo.  _"I am happy now.  There is something here… I am not sure what it is.  But I feel like I have found the thing I was looking for.  It confuses me sometimes, and I hope to find out what it is I have finally found here, but it has made me truly happy."_

The thing she had found.. could it possibly be that she had… 

With a start, a new sense of comprehension flickered in her eyes.  "Somehow, without realizing it, I found the person I love most." Tears filled her ocean green eyes, blurring her vision.  She clung to that feeling of warmth within her, cherishing it amongst her most treasured feelings.  __

And then it suddenly dawned on her that she would never see Syaoran-kun again.  Never.  The warmth in her body dissolved away, leaving in its wake an icy dread of loneliness and regret.  She would never again see Syaoran.  Never again be able to talk to him or be near him.  From the very core of her heart, a chill slowly spread across her body, all the way to the tips of her fingers and fins.  

"Not being able to see Syaoran-kun again…" A crystal tear spilled out from her welling emerald eyes and melted away in the water around her.  "This is terrible.  Terrible!"  She hugged the cherry blossom hair ornament to her heart, almost bent double.  "He is far away in a completely different world, and I will never be able to see him again.  This hurts so badly.." More tears fell, melting unnoticed in the ocean around her.  

"_Syaoran-kun…_"

~*~*~*~

"Oi!  Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and raised her head.  Touya and Yukito were hurriedly swimming towards her.  Touya reached her first.  He was panting hard and gasping for breath.  "We have been searching for hours!" he spat harshly.  "Do you realize it is late evening?  'tou-san has been worried sick about you.  You say you are going to meet your friends at the flower cavern, yet you don't go there.  Explain what you are doing out here so far from home!  Do you not care about anyone besides yourself?!"

"To-ya!  Don't be so harsh!" Yukito advised.

Touya quieted down and gazed at Sakura's expressionless face.  Silently she got up and bowed her head.  "I'm sorry." She murmured, her voice flat.  "I was thinking and lost track of time.  I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Really…" Touya grumbled.  "C'mon now, kaijuu."  Together the three of them swam back to Mizueda, Touya lecturing Sakura all the way about responsibility and how she should be stopped from leaving the house if she kept up wandering off alone.  He didn't stop talking until he saw Sakura swim safely through their home door.  

Dropping his stern scowl, Touya turned and sat down on a boulder outside the door with a huff.  Yukito crossed his arms.  "To-ya, why are you being so hard on Sakura-chan? It's not like you at all.  Of course, you have always teased her out of brotherly affection but this is going too far.  What is really bothering you?"

"It's nothing." Touya murmured.

"Don't act as if you are not worried about something!" Yukito countered.  "One moment you are worried out of your senses when you find out she is missing and then the next moment you rage upon her like an impending storm.  And you were completely fine until two weeks ago.  So, why?"

For a long moment Touya remained silent.  Thinking that he wasn't going to answer, Yukito turned to go home.  

"I never told you about that time when I first saw Sakura, did I? The first time I met her after she was born?"

"Eh?"  Yukito turned back to find Touya gazing calmly, yet wistfully in the distance.

Flashback… 

"This is my little sister?" Seven-year-old Touya asked, peeking at the tiny little mermaid with ocean green fins and large eyes to match.

"Yes." Nadeshiko replied, brushing back her smoke gray hair and blinking identical colored eyes as her newborn daughter.  "This is your little sister, Sakura."

"But she's so small." Touya commented, eyeing her doubtfully.  "How will she be able to play with me?"

At this Nadeshiko laughed, a clear tinkling laugh that made little Touya's heart glow.  "She will get older and bigger as time goes by and then she will be able to play with you."

Fujitaka put a hand on his son's shoulder.  "Yes, and then you can teach her many things you already know."

"Get along with her, Touya-kun." Nadeshiko ruffled her son's thick, jet-black hair.  "She will look up to you for many things, since you will be wiser and older than her.  And remember, always protect her and take care of her.  Sakura-chan is precious to all of us, but especially to you Touya.  Because you are her older brother.  Her Onii-chan."

Fujitaka smiled gently.  "And Nadeshiko-san is also precious to us, Touya-kun.  We have to take care of her too, ne?"

"Yes Otou-san…" Touya smiled with new resolution.  "I promise to always take care of Okaa-san and Sakura.  Because they are both precious to me!"

End Flashback… 

"So that's why…" Touya drifted off, a soft sadness in his voice.  He passed a hand over his tired eyes.  "I've already lost one thing precious to me.  I don't want to lose the other one."  

"Lose her?" Yukito asked incredulously.  "What do you mean?"

Touya shook his head.  "What kind of a brother do you think I am? You think I don't know when something is bothering Sakura? I know when she's trying to hide something or when she puts on that cheerful mask of hers.  That was why… Hrmphf!  I was against her making that stupid wish of hers from the start.  I knew something like this was bound to happen."

Yukito looked at his friend with sad cloudy gray eyes.  "But Touya… you do want her to be happy don't you?  This way.. by not accepting her choices, by not letting go… you'll only cause her and yourself more pain."

Touya thought for a while.  Then with a pensive look, he averted his eyes upward.  "Kami…" he murmured.  "Why couldn't it have been someone right here in the ocean?"

~*~*~*~

The ocean waves crashed against the shore, the noise echoing for miles around.  It was a beautiful day; with the birds chirping their delight, the pretty blossoming flowers shining with dew and a calm, serene breeze blowing over it all.  The sky was a deep periwinkle blue, without a hint of cloud in sight.  It seemed like the world were wrapped in a tender blanket of warmth and serenity, emitting a peacefulness yearning to be cherished by all.  

Inside the Li castle however, the atmosphere couldn't have been more different…

"Sakura-chan's a WHAT??!!" Meiling's eyes popped out in disbelief.  Beside her, Shinzo mouthed wordlessly like a fish out of water, apparently too appalled to speak.  Together, they had been trying various methods to get Syaoran to tell them what was eating at him, but never had Meiling expected to hear anything like this.  "Syaoran…" she hesitated, uncertainly.  "Don't say such ridiculous things!"

"That can't be true at all!" Shinzo burst out, finally finding his voice.  "There's no such thing.  Sakura-chan can't be a mermaid!"

"Shhhhh!!" Meiling clamped her hand on Shinzo's mouth.  "Not so loud!" Even though Meiling didn't want to believe what she just heard, there was something about Syaoran that made her wary.  He was being disconcertingly aloof, busily polishing his sword (he had just finished his swordfighting lesson) as though he didn't have a care about anything.  Meiling noticed a strong ruthlessness as his hands moved up and down the sword's brilliant surface.  

Shinzo whistled.  "Wow, you must really be feeling betrayed."

"SHINZO!  BAKA!" Meiling squashed him flat.  Syaoran didn't show any response at all.

"Syaoran…" She took a hesitant step towards him.  

"What? Are you still not finished pestering me?"

 Meiling cringed at the arrogant shake of his head as he faced her.  His usually calm amber eyes were hardened and the scowl that had been absent for days was back in place.  To anyone else, he would've looked quite intimidating, but Meiling knew better.  

"Li Syaoran, don't give me that look!  I'm only trying to help."

"Oh?" was the scathing reply.

This infuriated her even more, but biting her lip she only said, "I know you're hurt Syaoran and feel like you've been deceived… but please, don't be mad at her—" she paused, realizing that that sounded quite lame.  

"I'm not." 

"But knowing you, you're angry at yourself then.  Syaoran, you—"

In one smooth motion Syaoran put his sword back in its sheath.  "Look, I don't care.  Now are you two going to stay here all day? Go away.  I have work to do." He stated, picking up a stack of heavy books and throwing them into his bookshelf.

Meiling opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it.  Silently she and Shinzo left, closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Once more alone in his room, Syaoran dropped his scowl at once.  He let out a heaving sigh and collapsed on the seat near his window, clenching his trembling hands.

_Don't be mad at her_, Meiling had said.  Syaoran shook his head.  Even if he had tried, he couldn't have brought himself to be angry at her.  How could he? Wasn't he the one who had told Sakura that she was the one he loved most? A twinge of sadness and pain stabbed his heart, reflecting slightly in his whimsical amber eyes.  Why hadn't she ever told him? He most likely wouldn't have been feeling so foolish right now if she had.  Daidouji had known, yet she too acted as though nothing was going on.  A part of Syaoran did feel betrayed – he felt like he had been played with, like he had been a part of some joke.  He, Li Syaoran, had fallen in love with a mermaid.  Even in his mind that sounded so absurd.  For one thing, he still couldn't believe that such creatures existed in the world, not to mention right in the ocean beside which he had lived all his life.  And why… why had a mermaid been turned into a human, been able to spend time outside the water and then turned back to a mermaid again? Syaoran put his shaking hands to his face.  It made absolutely no sense.  Meiling had been right in one aspect – he was angry at himself.  Angry for not having known and for all the while falling in love with her.  

Just then a small bird landed on Syaoran's windowsill, hopping around on its tiny feet and piping a delightful song.  Slowly, Syaoran looked up and rested his arms on the windowsill.  Without the slightest apprehension, the bird pecked gently once or twice at his fingers.  Despite the hurt gnawing on his heart, Syaoran couldn't help smiling a little.  He couldn't help thinking that if the baby bird had done the same thing to Sakura, she would have been laughing with delight, her eyes clear and sparkling.  A string jerked at his heart.  Why hadn't he been able to see through it all? After all, it was he who said countless times that she was a strange girl…

["Wow, it's so shiny!"  Sakura reached one hand to touch the cold metal of the sword.  She placed her hand on the sword, right at the razor-sharp blade which pressed into her soft palm, and winced in pain.] 

[Sakura blinked up at him, her face an absolute picture of innocence.  "I was just touching the pretty fire…. Hoe?  What would happen if I touched it?"]

["Even though I don't know much about the different const… constel... the constellations.  I think they hate me, so that's why they are hiding."]

And yet throughout it all it was that innocence that he had fallen for… that innocence which he had felt a need to protect from harm.

The distant noise of waves crashing upon the shore rode on the wind and carried up through his open window.  As a chill slowly spread through his body, his deep amber eyes filled once more with remorse, hurt and uncertainty.  Would he ever see Sakura again?

~*~*~*~

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura-chan." Chiharu stated with a soft smile, her braided pigtails framing her pretty face.  "It was getting lonesome and quiet in Mizueda without you."

Sakura smiled at her longtime friend.  "I missed you a lot too, Chiharu-chan." The two mermaids were sitting amidst the beautiful flowers at the flower cavern, picking different colored flowers and idly weaving them together.  Sakura tightened the thin black weed around the flowers' stems, twisting the flowers into the shape of a wreath.  The nostalgic scent of the blossoms tickled her nostrils.  _Somehow, this reminds me of the many flowers in the Li castle gardens…_  Something of the wistfulness she was feeling must've showed on her face because Chiharu said, "You missed your friends in the ocean… but you miss things on land even more, right?"

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up.  Chiharu's face shone with a soft radiance and her brown eyes sparkled with understanding.  "Chiharu-chan… how?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't tell when my friends are worried?" She stated simply.  "Ne, did you make many friends on land?"

Sakura nodded.  "Yes.."  Soon, she found herself telling Chiharu about all the different people she met and all the fun things she did and learnt about.  Chiharu listened with a sad smile till Sakura talked herself into silence.  

"It all sounds really wonderful." Chiharu commented.  "Making that wish meant a lot to you and I'm happy that you got a chance to see it all."  Sakura just nodded her head, afraid that if she spoke, her voice wouldn't work properly.  

"Sakura-chan, if you ever need someone to share your problems with, you can always rely on me as a friend."  

Slowly, Sakura glanced up at Chiharu..  Would she understand?  Would Chiharu be able to give her any advice on her troubles?  Sakura shook her head.  No.. her troubles were her own after all.

~*~*~*~

"I understand now.." Syaoran said quietly.  Tomoyo had called him over saying that she wanted to tell him something important.  Now, looking around the Daidouji living room, Syaoran reflected over what he had heard.  How and why Sakura came to be on land – her feeling of captivity in the ocean, her being granted a wish on her birthday and how the Merking had only been able to grant her wish fro two weeks – Tomoyo had told Syaoran everything.  Syaoran shook his head.  Only one word came to mind – strange.  This had to be the strangest, most weirdest story he had ever heard.  It sounded more like something some crazy fangirl would've thought up in her free time.  If he hadn't seen Sakura transforming back into a mermaid with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, Li-san." Tomoyo apologized.  "Sakura-chan couldn't have told you – she was worried about breaking the ocean laws.  And I had promised that I would help her and not tell anyone.  That's why we didn't tell you—"

"It's all right." Syaoran interrupted.  "That I wasn't told about it.. it doesn't matter anymore.  That's the past." Syaoran paused.  It seemed to him that he had created more complications in the already complex situation by telling Sakura his true feelings.  Most likely, he had troubled her even more.  Syaoran sighed. 

"Li-san…" Tomoyo's eyes softened sadly.  For the first time she was uncertain what to say.  What could she possibly do to comfort her friends?

Choosing his next words carefully, Syaoran looked the other way.  "So even though she is unhappy in the ocean… there is no way that she can be human again, is there?"

In reply, Tomoyo merely stared at the floor, silent.  

"I see." Syaoran stood up, ready to leave.  His deep amber eyes held a strange flicker in them – one of defeat and resignation.  The situation seemed completely hopeless after all.  

~*~*~*~  

Next day… 

"Eriol-kun, I think I lost my shell pendant somewhere.  I've looked everywhere for it but I can't find it.  Where could it be?"

"Don't worry about it." Eriol reassured.  "It's with Tomoyo-san."

Relief swept over her.  If it was with Tomoyo-chan, then there was nothing to worry about.  For a second, she was scared that the pendant might've fallen into the wrong hands.  After all, it was a magical object that could lead to awkward questions.  Hoe.. wait a moment.  If it was with Tomoyo-chan..

"Ano… Eriol-kun, um.." Sakura hesitated.  "Can I—"

"Here." Eriol placed his own golden seashell into her hands.  "I'm sure she would like to talk to you." He moved to the side out of earshot.  

Gingerly, Sakura fingered the seashell.  _Should I?_  Would not talking to her dear friend again bring back the hurt and pain and make all the memories even clearer?  Torn between this thought for a moment and the urge to talk to Tomoyo, Sakura finally dug her fingernails into the groove that ran along the seashell and opened it, releasing the hovering ball of light.  

"Sakura-chan!" 

"Hello, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo blinked and a look of worry crossed her face.  It was very discomforting seeing Sakura with a lifeless, expressionless look on her face.  "Are you all right?"

"I guess I am." Sakura shrugged.  A small smile appeared on her face.  "Ne, Tomoyo-chan, is the sun shining in the sky?"

Tomoyo smiled also, a gentle, wistful smile.  "Hai."

"And the clouds.. what shape are they making?"

Tomoyo briefly gazed out her window.  "They are white and fluffy and the big one I can see looks like a butterfly."

"And the breeze?"

"Calm and full of the songs of birds."

Picturing all this in her mind, Sakura's face glowed with a faint radiance.  It must be a lovely day.  She could almost feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.  But realizing her dark, cold surroundings, the warmth quickly left her, leaving a hollow emptiness inside her.  "I miss you, Tomoyo-chan.  I miss everything so much… so much, I feel like my heart will burst.  I—" Sakura sniffed, too choked to go on.

"Sakura-chan, please cheer up." Tomoyo sighed helplessly.  "I'm sure things will work out."  Though would they? Her words held no conviction, no confidence.  She was just holding on to false hope.

"To-Tomoyo-chan, have you seen Syaoran-kun?"  

"Yes."

"I didn't tell you, but.. on the night of Sheifa-san's birthday party, he… he…" Sakura blushed.  "He told me that he…"

"That he loves you." Tomoyo helped out quietly.  

Sakura nearly dropped the seashell from her shaking hands.  "You knew??"

"Yes, I did.  I knew for some time before he told you.  And your answer?"

The stifling silence of the ocean pressed against Sakura's ears.  Trying to hide the tear leaking from her eye, Sakura stated, "My answer doesn't matter anymore, Tomoyo-chan, does it?"

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes saddened.  

~*~*~*~

"Here, Eriol-kun." Sakura said in a meek voice.  "Thank you for letting me use it." She pressed the seashell back into his hands and turned to leave, trying to hide that her eyes were swimming with tears.  _Silly.  Why can't I stop crying?  Why can't I forget and just move on?  This hurts so much.. it's like having a constant ache in my heart.  Yet, there is nothing to be done anymore.  After all, true wishes aren't ever granted.  I know that I should just forget what I experienced in the past two weeks, but it's so hard to do.  And no matter how hard I'm trying, I can't forget Syaoran-kun..  I just can't_.    

"Sakura-san, do not let go of your hope."  Eriol commented.  

"Eriol-kun, I really appreciate that you are trying to cheer me up, but please…" Sakura bowed her head without turning back.  "I realize that just holding on to false hope will not get me anywhere.  Anyway, was it not you who once told me long ago that I shouldn't brood on worries that are unsolvable – that it is better to just leave such worries behind and move on?"

"Yes, but this is completely different."  Eriol said.  "I also told you once that you shouldn't think every worry to be unsolvable."

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes.  _I am trying to not let go of hope, yet what can be done?  A mermaid is a mermaid and lives in the ocean.  She doesn't belong on land..  no matter how much she wishes it to be that way.  And it's not just about being on land anymore._  Sakura felt as though a hand were squeezing her heart.  _I can't be with the person I love most.  That is what hurts the most._.  The pain became unbearable and Sakura clenched her hands.  As more and more tears fell from her eyes she took in a shuddering breath, and replied in a muffled, quivering voice, "I have to go now Eriol-kun.."

Without looking back, she hurried off into the faint darkness of the ocean water, letting it swallow her up, not caring where she was going anymore.  She didn't care.  Right now, she would even have gladly accepted it if her heart stopped beating.  It hurt so much.  _I can never be with him anymore.  Syaoran-kun…_

~*~*~*~

"Hiiragizawa-kun, there has to be some way for this." Tomoyo stated, gazing into the pendant.  

Eriol looked thoughtful.  "The only solution I see right now is this:  Fujiwara-sama is the only one in Mizueda who has strong magical powers.  Right now, the very kingdom of Mizueda is magically shielded from outside influence thanks to him.  His powers are great; he is capable of performing many magical things – like controlling the ocean flow and currents.  The power of water is under his control.  And of course, he knows many other spells – like healing spells, switching spells, and so forth.  Yet still, permanently changing a creature of the ocean into a creature of the land – that is beyond his power.  The only way Sakura-san can be turned human is to repeatedly perform the spell that made her human for fourteen days, over and over and over.  But this way would be too irksome."

"I see what you mean." Tomoyo commented.  "Sakura-chan would have to take the potion every fourteen days."

"Yes, but that way she would have to wait till the last sunset of every two weeks, wait till she turns back into a mermaid and then take the potion.  For the spell will not work while she is human.  And if Sakura-san wishes to be a human forever, this process will have to be repeated forever, every fourteen days."

"That won't work." Tomoyo looked downcast.

"No…"

Blinking, Tomoyo said,  "Hiiragizawa-kun, I can't stand knowing that Sakura-chan is unhappy.  For the two weeks that I have known her, Sakura-chan has been the dearest friend to me – always smiling, happy and energetic.  I have told her many times that her happiness is my own happiness.  Yet, her sadness is my own too.  We have to find a solution for this."  _After all, wasn't I the one who said I had found my true purpose in life when I met Sakura-chan? I have searched and waited to know what my role in the world is.  And I found it, didn't I? Keeping Sakura-chan smiling and protecting her happiness – that is my role in life.  But is that role really impossible to play now? No.. I shouldn't think like that.  As long as I wish from the bottom of my heart for everything to be all right, there will be a way.  Everything will work out.  Because wishes from the bottom of the heart always come true._.

"I will consult with Fujiwara-sama about this, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said. "Hopefully, we will find a way to make Sakura-san human again."

~*~*~*~

Dawn spread its wings of tranquil calm over the peaceful valley.  The soft rustles of feathery light penetrated into every corner, awaiting the final moment for when it would take flight and soar away into the foggy mists; when the golden sun would rise from behind the mountaintops, gently shooing away the night chill.

//CLANG!!//

The ring of metal on metal broke the soothing atmosphere, echoing around the courtyard of the Li castle.  As the Li Clan swordsmaster brought his sword down, Syaoran quickly blocked the attack with his own sword, a little more aggressively than he normally would have done.  The swordsmaster's eyebrows furrowed down while he studied the determined face of his opponent and then violently swung his sword in a full circle, pushing Syaoran's sword out of the way and pointing the blade of his sword a mere inch from Syaoran's face.

Syaoran blinked as he stared at the blade silently.  It had been quite some time since he had let his teacher defeat him like that.

"You are fretting over something that is not in your control, Syaoran." The swordsmaster stated plaintively, pulling his sword back. "That is the reason for your lack of concentration today, is it not?"

Syaoran straightened.  "I like having my life under my own control." He said in a level tone.  It was quite disconcerting to know that his teacher could pinpoint his worries like that.  

"Doesn't everybody? Yet, what do you wish to gain from worrying? If it is not in your control, why waste your qualms over it?"

"What else can I do?" Syaoran asked haltingly.

"Wish."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  "Wish?" 

"Of course.  Wish for the best.  Wish that whatever you are worrying over be solved.  All you need to do is simply make a wish."

Syaoran stared as the wise teacher sheathed his sword.  The master could be queer at times, but still…

"Wishes are frivolous, master." He said with a slight frown.  "For little children wishing over stars – that kind of thing.  They are merely child's play.  For cowards who sit around and wait for something to happen.  I would rather try to tackle the problem myself rather than giving in to it.  Wishing gets one nowhere.  Because wishing is only another way of giving up.  For fools and people who lack courage and show shameful fear and timidity."

The teacher looked mildly surprised.  "Do you really think so? Do you really think wishes are frivolous and mere child's play? If so, then I would say children are the smarter ones.  Because wishing does not mean giving up.  No.  Wishing is a sign of courage and not giving up – of hoping against hope.  And hope is one thing that the world cannot do without.  If there were no hope, people would stop doing everything in their lives and just wait for death.  But even if a problem seems completely black, and one wishes from the bottom of their heart, anything is possible.  For wishes are powerful things, Syaoran.  Those who give up their hope are the foolish and cowardly ones.  You say you would rather try to tackle your bothers yourself.  But just now you also say that your problem is out of your control.  How then will you tackle it?

Syaoran fidgeted uncomfortably.  

"Now only last week I told you not to contradict yourself – you should remember what you are told.  Still, when a problem seems unsolvable, rather than approaching it with doubt and anxiety, approach it with a hopeful outlook.  You will find it is much better that way.  Take this Cherry Blossom tree for instance.  In the winter its branches lay bare, waiting for spring to come once more when it will blossom into beautiful flowers.  But if it loses hope and gives in to the dark bleakness of winter it will lose sight that spring is yet to come.  This way, the tree would stop taking in food and water from the soil, leaving itself to just wither and die.  That would be a terribly cruel thing to happen.  Because after every cold and dismal winter there is always a glorious, colorful spring.  That has been the way of the world since beginning of time, and that is how it shall be.  There is nothing worse in life than giving up your wish, your hope and your will.  Remember that.  And if you apply this to the problem you are facing now, or any other problem, everything will be all right."

Ignoring the thump of his heart, Syaoran gazed at the Cherry Blossom tree standing in a corner of the courtyard.  A gust of wind blew, rustling the pale pink flowers and carrying a few Cherry Blossom petals right into his hand. 

~*~*~*~

Dodging a few passing merpeople, Sakura gloomily swam through Mizueda.  She had stopped herself from letting her tears fall, but her eyes were still red and misted.  _I wish it would stop hurting so.  Why can't I stop thinking about Syaoran-kun and that I will never see anymore?  But.. I think he's mad at me right now for never telling him._.

"Sakura-chan!!" a voice broke into her thoughts.  Startled, she looked up at two people waving at her.

"Chiharu-chan.  Yamazaki-kun." 

Chiharu tilted her head and looked at Sakura worriedly.  "Sakura-chan.. what's wrong?  You were swimming as though you have all the ocean's problems on your shoulders."  

"Eh?  N-no!  What made you say that?"

"You were making a sad face." Yamazaki replied, smiling warmly as always.  Then, slapping his forehead, he cried out, "Ah!  I forgot I had to meet Yoshuda-kun right now!  I'll see you two later." Waving goodbye, he swam away.

"Sakura-chan, is there any way I can help you with what's bothering you?"  

"Hoe?" Sakura looked over at her friend quizzically.

Chiharu smiled sadly.  "You've been so sad lately.  What happened to our energetic, cheerful, happy Sakura-chan?  The one who was never miserable, never shedding a tear?  Your eyes are dry, but the redness is saying that you've been crying..  You're upset about something.  Sakura-chan, I see you as one of my dearest friends.  It's unsettling to see you like this.  Please, is there anything I can help with?"

Sakura bowed her head.  "A-ano… Chiharu-chan.. If you hid something important from Yamazaki-kun, and he found out… what would you do?"

Chiharu went dot-eyed.  "What do you mean by 'hid something'? Like hiding a birthday present?? Or hiding a surprise I made for him?"

"Uh.. no." Sakura sweatdropped.  

Chiharu gave a warm smile.  "Well.. if it was something that made Yamazaki-kun upset or angry, I would apologize."  She calmly watched a few passing fish.  "Yamazaki-kun is very dear to me and I wouldn't want him to stay upset with me.  I want to stay together forever.  So no matter what it is that I did wrong, I would always apologize.  And knowing Yamazaki-kun, he would always say 'no problem, it's okay.'  So Sakura-chan, I'm sure that if you apologize they'll also say, 'it's okay.'"

"You're right." Sakura's face brightened.  "I should apologize."

Beneath the calm exterior, Chiharu noted a hint of contemplation on Sakura's face.  "But that isn't all you're upset about, is it Sakura-chan?"

"I-I.."

"It's alright.  You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Sakura looked up.  "It's not that." In a quiet, strained voice she said, "Chiharu-chan, what would you do if the one you love most goes away and you can't be with him anymore?  Wouldn't you be lonely and feel like crying?"

Clasping Sakura's hands in her own, Chiharu leaned forward, her light brown eyes radiating sympathy.  "Can't you be with the one you love, Sakura-chan? Is that it?"

Sakura nodded, trying to fight back tears.  "From now on, I can't see him anymore.  He's far away.  And.. and it hurts so much every time I think about it."

"Not being able to be with the one you love.  That is a bitter thing.  But Sakura-chan, if you can't see him anymore, will you stop loving him then?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought.  Then forcefully shaking her head she said, "No!  Of course not.  I would still love him just as much.  And I would want to see him still, no matter how long I have to wait."

"Then it will be all right." Chiharu smiled.  "Things are usually that simple.  If you both wish to see each other again, then surely, everything will be all right.  Don't worry, Sakura-chan.  Cheer up, ne?"

"Un!" Sakura's face glowed.  "Thank you, Chiharu-chan!"

"All right!" Sakura stated softly with new determination as she swum towards her home.  "Somehow, I need to go see Syaoran-kun.  I need to apologize to him for never telling him that I'm a mermaid."  Her voice lowered a bit.  "And I need to give him my answer.  But, how can I tell him—"

"How can you tell who what?"  Touya stuck his face right in front of Sakura's.  

"HOEEEEEE!!!" Sakura jumped back, freaking out.  "Onii-chan!!  Don't surprise me like that."

Ignoring her cry, Touya continued, looking around suspiciously, "Who were you talking to?  Who do you need to give an answer to? Answer to what?"

Her face burning a fiery red, Sakura shook her head.  "N-n-nothing!!!" She put her hand behind her head.  "Yes, it's nothing at all.  Ahahahahahaha—hoe?" Sakura looked up when she felt Touya place his large hand on top of her head and ruffle her hair.  This was not like her brother at all..  She would have expected some retort or some teasing comment about her being a monster.

"I won't tell anyone.  Go." He stated somberly.

"…Onii-chan?"

"Mostly everyone is at the kingdom square right now for the festival.  They won't see you sneaking up to the surface.  Go."

Sakura stared at her brother with wide eyes, her lip trembling the slightest bit.

"Or would you rather that I change my mind and shut you up in your room for life?"

"Uh…no." Then without warning, she shot at him with full force, hugging him tightly, and knocking him backwards.  "Thank you." Sakura buried her head into his shoulder, letting out a trembling sigh of gratitude and relief. "Thank you so much, Onii-chan."

Highly embarrassed, Touya looked the other way.  "Gah!  What a grip.  I think I'm going to die from little monster's strangulation.  Now go.  If anyone asks, I'll make up an excuse for you."

"Fuaaaah!" Sakura's head broke the surface of the water.  For a second, she stared up at the overcast sky, filled with swarming gray clouds.  In the west, just above the horizon, there was a crimson-golden haze shining behind the clouds.  Sunset..  Usually, her friends would be outside at this time.  However, she wasn't sure whether Syaoran-kun would be at the beach right now or not.  And what if someone else was there?  She mustn't be seen.  Nodding firmly, she swam towards the shore in the distance, hoping and praying with all her might.  _I wish I could at least get a glimpse of Syaoran-kun.  That would be enough.  Onegai._.  As she neared the shore however, her heart dropped to her stomach.  It was deserted.  Scrunching up her eyes, she listened hard, wishing somehow for Syaoran to come.  She could hear a gentle murmur of far off voices, maybe coming closer.  Quickly, not wanting to take the chance, she hid herself from view behind a large boulder, backing up against it and hesitantly peeked out from a corner.  

"Did you hear what happened in the neighboring kingdom?" Meiling asked, kicking slightly at a tree root.

"You believe that?" Shinzo asked.  "They're all just stories."

"Maa.. but its still disturbing if you think about it." Tomoyo commented.

"That's right." Meiling agreed.  "What do you think, Syaoran? Are the rumors true or not?" She looked sideways at Syaoran, standing with his back against a tree a little detached from the group, his arms crossed against his chest with closed eyes.  He didn't respond.  

"Syaoran?" Meiling repeated slowly.  _I'm seriously starting to worry about him._.  

"They're all only rumors.  Nothing serious." Syaoran stated without moving a muscle.

"Well that's good." Tomoyo said.

Letting his thoughts wander away from the conversation, Syaoran listened motionlessly to the wind rustling in the treetops.  Suddenly he looked up, his amber eyes alert with concentration.   

"Eh? Where's Syaoran going?"  Meiling tilted her head to the side curiously as Syaoran crept away.

Emerging from the grove of trees Syaoran stared around him.  He had felt something – an all too familiar presence somewhere nearby.  But how could it be?  In deep thought, he subconsciously followed his instincts, feeling the pull of something calling out towards him.  The soft footfalls of his shoes turned slightly muffled as he walked across the sandy shores of the beach; a place he hadn't set foot in since that day…

The ocean lay crisp and clear, reflecting the gray sheen of the clouds.  Not a soul in sight.  _I am just imagining things_, Syaoran thought.  _Why would she be here anyway_? Almost ready to turn back, he caught some movement from the corner of his eye.  Staring at one large boulder half submerged in the water, his amber eyes widened.

"…Sakura?"

Trying to stop her cheeks from turning pink, Sakura swam forward.  "S-Syaoran-kun.."

The two stared at each other, unsure what to say.  The only sound heard were the waves crashing upon the shore.

Sakura felt her stomach knot up and she quickly racked her brains.  What had she wanted to say? Right.  "Syaoran-kun, I… I'm sorry." She couldn't meet his eyes.  In a tiny voice she continued, "I'm sorry that I never told you.  You can be angry at me if you want.  But… I just wanted to apologize.  I… I really do bother you too much, ne? I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun…"

She waited for him to say something, anything at all.  It would have even felt better if he had scolded her.  Then, her eyes still fixed on her hands, she heard him come closer right to the water's edge and kneel down.  Fearfully, she looked up.  

"It's all right.  You don't have to apologize.  I understand." Sakura was surprised to see the gentle smile light his face and his amber eyes softened at her.  

"You're not mad at me?"

"No."

Sakura felt a smile cross her face.  "I'm so glad…  Ah!  But, it was still wrong to hide it from you.  See, I'm so silly, I don't know what to do most of the time.  You are my friend, so I should've told you.  But still… Haha.  Somehow, I can't stop being a bother to people.  I always always always always end up troubling them and—"

"You're wrong." Syaoran interrupted. 

"Hoe?"

Syaoran carefully avoided her eyes.  "I've told you before too, I don't see you as a bother.  Actually, it's me who's troubled you from the start.  I was really mean to you in the beginning.  I'm sorry for that, I didn't know that everything was so new to you."  He paused for a minute.  He wanted to tell her how much he admired her for always keeping that smile on her face, and being friendly towards him, no matter how unpleasant he had been to her; but he didn't know how to say it.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Sakura.  If it weren't for you and your friendship towards me, I would still be entrapped in my solitary shell, not interacting with others.  You helped me realize how valuable some things can be.  It's because of you that I've started looking at life from a different perspective.  You have some qualities that I could never possess."

"N-no!" Sakura forcefully shook her head.  "That's not true at all.  Syaoran-kun, you have helped me and taught me much more than I ever could.  If it weren't for you, I would have been dead long ago.  You've helped me out so many times.  Thank you."

"Ahhhh, Sakura-chan looks so cute over there." Tomoyo commented, video taping everything from a corner.  

"Syaoran seems quite content." Meiling added.

Shinzo let out a sigh.  "So she really is a mermaid.  I was hoping it wasn't true." Tears started pouring down his face.  "I really liked Sakura-chan.  But now, maybe I won't ever find a girl who would like me for who I am.  It's just not meant to be.  Oh, the sorrow!  I think my heart is on fire!  But it's strange, because I want Sakura-chan to be happy.  Things have just got to work out for her and Li-san! Ohhhh, if only there was something I could do to help.  My poor Sakura-chan!  Do you see that glow in her eyes, Meiling-chan?"

Meiling sweatdropped.  "W-what are you rambling on about? What glow?"

"Exactly!!!" Shinzo burst out.  "There's no glow in her eyes like there usually is.  *SOB!* She's sad.  Oh, the horror… I can't bear to watch."

"Me neither." Tomoyo murmured, her voice anxious.  

A drop of water plopped on Sakura's nose.  "Hoe?"  She looked up at the sky as one more drop fell on her hand.  "What's this? Water is falling from the sky…" Soon, little drops were falling all around, rippling the water as they fell into the ocean, on the beach, and onto herself and Syaoran.  "This must be rain."  Her face brightened.  "I've never seen it before.  Look, Syaoran-kun, rain!"

Syaoran smiled warmly.

"Uwah~!  It's so pretty, ne?" Sakura laughed and giggled animatedly.

"Yes." Syaoran calmly watched her look this way and that in excitement.  

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder, reverberating among the mountains in the distance, causing the noise to be amplified many times.  

"HOEEEEEEE!" Surprised, Sakura thrashed about in the water, neatly sending a torrent of water right in Syaoran's face.  

Another loud thunderclap rang out.  

"Hoeeeeeeeee!!" Frightened out of her wits, Sakura jumped an inch and accidentally fell forward onto Syaoran's lap clinging to him out of sheer terror.  "W-w-what's happening?"

With a slightly flushed face, Syaoran reassured.  "Shh.. don't worry, its just noise." Carefully placing his hands on her shoulders, he helped her up.  

"S-sorry." Sakura sweatdropped.  "I was so scared!  What was that? Ah—" She looked up to see Syaoran's face drenched in water.  

"Huh? Syaoran-kun, why is your face so wet?" Sakura blinked.

Syaoran just stared at her.  

"Oops." Sweatdropping, Sakura realized that it was her fault.  "Ahahahahahahahaha.." 

The water dripped down onto Syaoran's shirt.  With his sleeve, he wiped his face dry.  

"Hehe…  Gomen ne, Syaoran-kun.  I didn't mean to spray you with water." Syaoran shook his head.  "But what was that noise? I thought the world was shattering!"

"It was thunder.  Noise made from the clouds crashing into one another."

"It was so scary!" Tears poured down her face.  "Right? Don't you think so?"

In reply, Syaoran smiled crookedly.  

"Mou! Syaoran-kun, don't laugh at me.  Thunder is very scary." Sakura's hand positioned itself to splash Syaoran with more water.

"Oh! Yes." Syaoran waved his hands in defense, smothering his smile.  He really hadn't liked being splashed in icy cold water on a cloudy, rainy day.  "Yes, it's very scary."

"Un!"

They fell quiet after that.  As Sakura brushed back a strand of hair from her face, her hand touched the hair ornament she was wearing.  Right.  She had almost forgot.  She recalled that she had also wanted to tell him… 

Clasping her hands, Sakura straightened.  "S-Syaoran-kun?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I… I wanted to tell you… the reason I came here was I wanted to tell you that… I …" she trailed off, trying to summon up more courage.  Syaoran looked at her questioningly.  

"Syaoran-kun, I—"

Suddenly, they heard distant footsteps coming closer their way.  

"Syaoran!" Meiling hissed from the trees, where the others were standing out of earshot.  "Wei's coming this way!"

Turning back to Sakura, Syaoran fixed her with an urgent stare.  "Leave, now."

"But!"

"No, Sakura.  Hurry and go." He stood up, brushing the sand off his pants.  

Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes.  Why did she have to be interrupted? Not now of all times.  She had to give him her answer.  "But Syaoran-kun, I—"

Syaoran put his warm hand to her face, gently tilting her chin up to look at him.  "Sakura, if someone sees you, they will surely raise a cry.  I don't want you to get caught."

Sakura stared back at him, her eyes shining with tears.  Slowly, she backed away.  "Goodbye Syaoran-kun."  With a swish of her ocean green fins, she dived into the depths of the ocean, tightly holding onto the feelings of the gentle warmth in her heart.  She wanted to save this feeling before it got dissolved away into the icy coldness and loneliness of the ocean.  

~*~*~*~

At the desk in her room, Tomoyo took out a sheet of paper from a drawer and laid it on the smooth table surface.  Picking up a pencil she wrote 'HUMAN BEING' on the left half and 'MERMAID' on the right.  She paused, thinking.  What was that theory that Sakura had told her? Under HUMAN BEING she wrote, 'human + human' signifying the two characteristics that people were made up of.  And under MERMAID she wrote 'fish + human.'

Tomoyo stared at the paper.  Fujiwara-sama had replaced the fish attributes in Sakura with temporary magical human attributes to complete the transformation.  Yet, what could Fujiwara-sama do to permanently change Sakura to a human? Of course, he would need to take out the fish attributes as before, but this time exchange them with permanent human attributes, ones that wouldn't fade away after a set limit of time.  But that was the problem… How could that be done? How could Fujiwara-sama substitute real human characteristics in Sakura-chan? 

Suddenly Tomoyo gasped.  Like a lightning bolt she felt an idea strike her.  With trembling hands, she circled one of the human attributes under 'HUMAN BEING' and the fish attribute under MERMAID and drew two crisscrossing arrows going from one to the other.  

Gazing at the paper in front of her, Tomoyo smiled.  She felt calmer than she had in days.  She would preserve Sakura-chan's happiness after all…and her own as well.  Picking up the seashell pendant, Tomoyo opened it.  "Hiiragizawa-kun, I think I have something here.'"

~*~*~*~

A cluster of golden seahorses chased one another, darting here and there among and around many mermen and mermaids.  They liked to play with the kind, larger ocean creatures, but today not many merpeople took any notice of them.  They were too preoccupied with their conversations.  

"I can't help but worry." One mermaid with shimmering golden hair said.  "Mizueda just doesn't seem the same these days"

"You're not the only one who's concerned." Her friend said.  "How can this kingdom seem the same when its most happy and lively mermaid seems so put out lately?"

One dense mermaid blinked.  "You mean Sakura-chan? She didn't seem unhappy at all to me.  Rather, I thought that she has never been more energetic.  When I talked to her the day before, she was in her usual overly super genki mode.  Hmm… Actually, she seemed a bit too over energetic."

The first mermaid sighed.  "That's the thing.  Beneath it all, she appeared quite distant and subdued.  The whole kingdom is confused.  Whatever could've happened to our fin-twirling, buoyant Sakura-chan? The other day when I was with my boyfriend, I met her and she gave me such a whimsical smile, that I couldn't help but wonder…"

"I think it has a lot to do with the wish that she made.  It's been a week since she returned from land, and ever since she' been unhappy.  She said so herself, that she wanted to be a human forever when she made that wish in front of Fujiwara-sama.  It must have hurt her so much to return to the ocean…"

"I just want to se our Sakura-chan happy again." A blue-eyed mermaid stated.  "What I wouldn't give to see her laughing again… I just wish there was someway I could help her."

"I wish the same." King Fujiwara murmured to himself, listening to the group of teenage mermaids chattering with each other as they passed by his palace garden.  Thoughtfully, Fujiwara reflected to what Sakura had said the day he had granted her a wish.  

 [_"Fujiwara-sama, I… I want to be a human!  I've wanted this for as long as I can remember now."_ ]

Yes, he reasoned with himself, the reason she was unhappy right now was because she wasn't able to be on land.  "Sakura-chan's happiness means a lot to Mizueda." He chuckled helplessly.  "What kind of a king am I? I don't even know what to do when my subjects are unhappy… especially when the kingdom's favorite mermaid is swimming about with that look in her eyes.  If only there was something I could do to fulfill my promise to her.  After all, what was the use of granting a wish when I can't even fulfill it? Sigh… If only there was some way…"

A merman guard appeared before the door and bowed.  "Your highness, Hiiragizawa Eriol wishes to speak to you."

"Oh? Send him in." Fujiwara replied.  Secretly, he admired the boy's persistency.  Over the past week he had come over with many questions and suggestions to help Sakura.  He really did care a lot about protecting Sakura-chan's happiness.  "Ah…Eriol-san."  Silently, the king listened to what Eriol had to say.  His brown eyes widened but at the same time also flickered with doubt.  

"That… is possible." He replied, after listening to Eriol's suggestion.  "But, would Sakura-chan agree to that? To her, her friends are more precious than anything in this world – even more than herself."

~*~*~*~

"No!  Tomoyo-chan, I can't let you do that!" Sakura cried out, her hands holding the shell pendant trembling uncontrollably.  

"But Sakura-chan, this is the only way."

"No.  It doesn't matter." Sakura gulped down the tightness in her throat." I don't want you giving up all of that for me.  It would be too big of a sacrifice on your part and I—"

"Sakura-chan, please listen to me. " Tomoyo pleaded. "I know more than anybody how much becoming a human means to you.  Didn't you tell me how much you felt trapped in the ocean as though you were a captive in the cold dark waters? I've seen how happy you've been on land.  Always happy.  Always smiling and cheerful, bringing joy and light into everyone's hearts.  And comparing that to how you look now… Sakura-chan, please.  I don't want to see you so miserable.  Seeing that crestfallen face of yours gives me pain as well.  That despondent expression doesn't suit you at all – you are best when you are smiling.  I've understood now that Sakura-chan was meant to be happy – forever happy.  That's why I know that what I'm doing is right."

"But Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura reasoned, her voice quivering.  "What about you? You deserve so much more to be happy than I do.  I don't want to be a burden on you like that.  You are so selfless and caring.  I can't let you leave everything…" A tear trickled down her cheek.  "I don't want to cause you any pain at all; I want you to be happy as well."

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled.  "Then all you have to do is agree to this, Sakura-chan.  Because you are my greatest happiness – as long as you are smiling, I am content and will have nothing to worry about.  To me, it doesn't matter where I am… if you are happy, I will be happy as well.  That's why…" Tomoyo looked pleadingly at her friend.  "Let me do this, please.  How can I go on with my life knowing that you are miserable in the ocean and I could've done something to prevent it? This is as much as for me as it is for you, Sakura-chan.  Please agree…for the sake of our friendship."

Sakura fidgeted, desperately searching for something else that might stop Tomoyo from going through with such a serious plan.  "Ah! But what about Sonomi-san?"

"That's no problem." Tomoyo replied.  "I talked to mother and she understands completely.  So… will you please let me do this for you, Sakura-chan? You are my dearest dearest friend and for everything you have given me, this is the least I can do in return."

"A-ano…" Sakura lowered her eyes.  "Well then, if it will make you happy…"

"It will." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes shone brighter than usual.  A smile, as serene as mist floating over the ocean, spread across her face.  "This way I am sure that, for both of us, surely everything will be all right."

~*~*~*~

By evening, the news had spread all over Mizueda like a whisper of wind passing through grass:  King Fujiwara had summoned Sakura to his palace on a very important matter.  That evening, all the mermaids and mermen who had leave to enter the court filled the palace hall with low murmurs and whispers about what they each thought was going to happen.  They cast questioning looks at Sakura, who was standing silently in the center.  Finally, a hush fell over the hall as King Fujiwara entered and seated himself on his magnificent golden throne.  For a while, Fujiwara studied Sakura with a thoughtful stare, and at last he spoke out loud.

"Sakura-chan, three weeks ago in this court, I granted you a wish – to wish for anything that your heart desired, anything that you longed for, and I promised that I would fulfill it as best to my power.  Your wish to become human was not possible to grant that day… and that has made that wish binding to me.  Meaning that if and whenever I am able to fulfill the wish, I must do so; if the person who made the wish still desires it."

"Therefore, tell me Sakura-chan, is becoming a human still the thing that your heart most desires?  Do you really, truly want to leave the ocean forever?"

Sakura raised her head.  And as she did so, her eyes met those of her father, bringing back to her memory like a rush of waves the incident that had taken place at home just a couple of hours ago.

Flashback… 

"Do whatever your heart says is right, Sakura-san." Her father replied after she had told them everything there was to tell.

"Eh? So you mean it's okay with you if I leave the ocean?" Sakura couldn't help but asking.

Fujitaka smiled.  "I am okay with everything you choose to do, because I know that whatever you will choose, it will be the right thing.  As long as you are happy and smiling, I am satisfied with that."

Sakura gratefully returned the smile.  Then she turned to her brother, and gazed up at his sharp profile.  His face was averted, so she couldn't see his expression.  "Ano… and Onii-chan?"

Touya sighed heavily.  "I guess it can't be helped." He placed his large hand on Sakura's head and ruffled her hair out of place.  "The monster is likely to throw a tantrum otherwise, no?"

"Hoe?"  Sakura started to scowl, but then her face cleared up with an expression of immense joy.  Overcome, she hugged her brother tightly, her father patting her on the head.  "I love you so much Onii-chan, Otou-san..." They understood, they understood completely.  A tear of happiness spilled out of her eye.  Now her mind was made up.  

End Flashback… 

Yes, her mind was made up.  "Yes, Fujiwara-sama." She stated in a small but calm voice.  "Becoming a human is what I wish for most."  Even as she said it, Sakura felt wave after wave of relief and happiness spread over her.  She would be able to return to the land after all.  She wouldn't have to go through the torment of not being with the person she loved most anymore..  

"Then it is decided." Fujiwara said gravely.  "Since a solution has been found to grant your wish, and it is still what you most desire, it is my duty to fulfill my promise to you.  Sakura-chan, if it were possible, I would have begged the fates to let you stay on in the ocean.  Yet, that would have made you very unhappy…  I think I am right in saying that none of us in Mizueda want that to happen."

Sakura glanced all around her.  Everyone was smiling at her and nodding.  Really, to them Sakura's happiness meant more than anything in the world.  

Fujiwara continued, "You are a very dear mermaid to Mizueda.. and your absence will surely be missed.  But I am sure that with this, you will stay happy forever.  Sakura-chan, you are very lucky to have such a friend as Tomoyo-san." 

Turning to the rest of the court, he explained.  "Daidouji Tomoyo-san, a young maiden from land, was the one who found the solution to turning Sakura-chan forever into a human.  She gave me the idea to use a simple switching spell – to switch Sakura-chan's fish attributes and Tomoyo-san's human attributes to help her friend."

There was a collective gasp at this.  

"Yes.." Fujiwara nodded.  "Tomoyo-san has requested me to perform this transformation – she is willing to become a mermaid for Sakura-chan's sake.  Since I will be switching true characteristics, and not merely forming them from my magic, the transformations will be permanent."  Seeing the surprised glances merpeople gave one another, Fujiwara smiled.  "I hope that now, we will reconsider our view of people who live above the surface of water.  If one of them can give such a sacrifice in the name of friendship, then they certainly aren't as bad as some of us make them up to be."

"Well, Sakura-chan," Fujiwara smiled.  "Tomorrow, at the hour of sunset, the transformations will take place.  Is that all right?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes turning misty.  "Thank you, Fujiwara-sama."  She looked around at everyone gathered in the court. "Thank you, all of you."  Her emerald green eyes sparkled with gratefulness.  "You are all doing so much for me, even though I haven't done anything for you… "

"No, that's not true." Fujiwara said.  "Compared to the laughter and cheer you fill us with everyday, this is nothing.  If there was anything more that we could help you with, we would.  Because everyone loves Sakura-chan."

A chorus of agreement rang throughout the court.

~*~*~*~

The crimson red sun splayed its fading light across the ocean, slowly starting to sink beneath the line of the horizon.  Finally, it was the appointed hour of sunset..  

There were quite a few people gathered on or near the beach.  On land, everyone who knew Sakura's secret was present.  Just a few minutes ago, King Fujiwara had surfaced from the depths of the ocean, along with a few other mermaids and mermen.  In the shallow waters near the shoreline, a large rock jutted out from the ocean floor, slanting gently upwards and pointing away towards the sky.  Sakura and Tomoyo sat on top of it, their hair slightly lifting up by the placid spring breeze.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her quavering heart.  "A-are you scared, Tomoyo-chan?"

"No, there isn't any reason for me to be." Tomoyo answered truthfully.  Then she clasped Sakura's hands into her own.  "Sakura-chan, I have a very important request to make."

"Request…?" Sakura repeated curiously.  

Tomoyo smiled up at her friend.  "Yes.  Promise me Sakura-chan, that after this, you will always stay happy.  Always and forever.  Never let any hardships get in your way.  Because smiles and laughter are the things that suit you best.  You are such a wonderful friend, Sakura-chan – with the purest and most innocent heart I have ever seen.  Please, don't ever change from that.  Stay forever happy.  All right?"

Sakura stared at her friend, verdant eyes shining luminously.  Then a soft smile lit her features.  "Yes, I promise Tomoyo-chan."   

"It is time."  King Fujiwara called.  "Are you two girls ready?"

Exchanging a look, Sakura and Tomoyo both smiled.  "Yes."  Tightly clasping each other's hands in their own, they both closed their eyes. 

A hush fell over the onlookers as Fujiwara raised his long staff and murmured a few words under his breath.  A sparkle of magic formed at the tip of his staff and gradually growing in size, it shot out at Sakura and Tomoyo, engulfing both of them in a dazzling brilliant light that made everyone shield their eyes.  Sakura and Tomoyo were lifted up in the magic, and with a tremendous flash the transformations were complete.  As the magic slowly subsided, the light faded, revealing the scene once more.  

Amidst a few sparkles still hovering around the area, Sakura was lowered gently back onto the rock, her green tailfins gone and replaced by legs and feet.  Another sparkle of magic unwrapped itself and melted into the ocean, landing Tomoyo gently down with it.  Eyelids fluttering slightly, Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked down in wonder.  Her legs were gone and in their place tailfins glimmered vibrantly in the pastel light of dusk.  She blinked at the amethyst colored fins, matching her eyes perfectly.  Then with a tiny smile, she looked up.  She was so glad… the procedure had worked.

Standing up on the rock, Sakura steadied herself, brushing her skirt into place.  Her eyes sparkled.  It had worked!  Now she was a human at last!

"Are you sure that it is really okay for you this way?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura swirled around, her face lit up with an inner glow.  "Un!!  Because!"

Syaoran blinked blankly.  "Because?"

"Because.." Sakura took a big leap off the rock and soaring through the air crashed against Syaoran, sending him reeling backwards onto the sandy shore with her on top of him.  "Because Syaoran-kun is the one I love most!"  

"Wh-wha~?" 

Sakura just giggled madly, hugging him.

"Wai!! Things finally did work out for those two!" Meiling jumped up and down in happiness.  "I'm soo happy!"  Then, boldly reaching up, she planted a kiss on Shinzo's cheek in her exhilaration.

"Huh?" Shinzo touched his cheek in amazement and then with puzzlement, turned to look at Meiling.  For a second, he stared and then hearts popped out in his eyes with sparkles floating all around him.  "Meiling-chan!  I never knew!"  Dropping to the ground on one knee, he gallantly raised an arm in front of her.  "Will you go out with me?"

"Ho Ho Ho!!" 

"That's a very noble thing you did for your friend." Eriol commented, swimming up to Tomoyo.  

Tomoyo however, shook her head.  "No.  You don't understand.  In the end, it's all for myself." She watched Syaoran help Sakura up, the pink patches on both of their cheeks shining brightly.  Syaoran painfully rubbed the bruise on his head, yet there was no mistaking the gentle gaze in his eyes as he watched Sakura jumping up and down while holding onto his hand, apologizing and laughing at the same time.  Her eyes glittered and her face was glowing.  Tomoyo glanced at Eriol.  "I'm just like everyone else.  I don't want to be sad or miserable.  If she were sad, I would be too.  So this way, I'm not only keeping her happy, but myself as well."

Sakura noticed that Tomoyo was watching her and quickly rushed up to her, dragging Syaoran behind her.  She bent down and squeezed her friend in a tight hug.  "Thank you so so much, Tomoyo-chan!  I'm so grateful.  Truly, you're the best and most wonderful friend that anyone could ever ask for.  Ne, if there's ever anything I can do for you, just ask, okay?  I'll do anything I can!  I promise…  Eriol-kun, please look after Tomoyo-chan for me, just like you looked after me all this time.  And could you ask Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan to take care of Tomoyo-chan too? Please?"

Eriol smiled his usual warm smile.  "Of course."

"I'm relieved now.  I'm sure you will like the ocean much better than I ever did, Tomoyo-chan."

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm sure that I will."  Tomoyo replied.

"Will I ever be able to talk to you again?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course you will."  Tomoyo removed a chain hanging from her neck and gave it to Sakura.  It was her seashell pendant, with Sakura's name engraved on the golden surface.  "Here, this belongs to you."    

Eriol handed his own golden seashell to Tomoyo.  "I'm sure that this will be more useful to you from now on, Tomoyo-san."

"And Sakura-chan, besides talking to you through the shell pendant, I'm sure we can meet too.  If not here, then anywhere far from the shore.  Li-san can teach you how to swim, right?"

"Eh?" Sakura rounded on Syaoran.  "Will you Syaoran-kun?" 

"Yes." Syaoran nodded.

"Oh, and will you also tell me more about swords, please? Haha, I promise I won't cut my hand on it again.  And could you also explain the pretty fire too? I never did really understand it.  Oh! And thunder! No, wait.. I don't think I want to learn more about that.  It's scary!!  Oh, oh, and Syaoran-kun, can we go horse-riding again? Can we? I absolutely promise that I won't fall off this time!  Hahaha.  And.. and.. ano.. what else.. OH!!  Can you show me some more constellations?  You still haven't shown me the Orion.  I can't wait for winter to come so you can show me.  You will do all this stuff, right? Please?"   

"S-sure." Syaoran sweatdropped at the long long list of requests.    

"WAI!!!" Sakura threw her arms up into the air in joy.  "Syaoran-kun, you're soooo nice!  You're the best."

Syaoran turned slightly red.

"Hey, I can show you all that stuff too, Sakura-chan!" Shinzo leapt forward.  "Much better than Li-san ever could.  I'll tell you all about swords and fire and thunder and take you horse-riding, okay?  Haha, just joking Li-san.  Just joking!!" He added, seeing Syaoran's death glare.  "Hehe, you know what, you look really funny whenever you turn red like that.  OUCH!" Shinzo hopped around the spot as he received a well-aimed punch from Syaoran.  "I said I was only joking!  You didn't have to punch so hard.  Sheesh.  Well, actually I wasn't joking about how you look funny whenever you blush like that.  OWWW!!!"

Meiling had whacked him on the head.  "Shut up already, Shinzo!"

"Okay!" Shinzo immediately straightened and grinned.  "Ahh, what I wouldn't do for Meiling-chan!"

"Wh-wha~?" Meiling blinked.  

Sakura giggled a bit.  Then she remembered something.  "Oh, and Syaoran-kun, will you also tell me more about rain? And I've heard about snow too.  It snows when it's really cold.  You'll show it to me, right?"  

"Y-yeah."  

"YIPPEE!!" Sakura leapt forward and hugged him.  "Syaoran-kun, you're so cool!  I love you sooo much!"

"Oho ho ho ho… Li-san looks quite embarrassed." Tomoyo laughed.  "Li-san, promise that you'll take good care of Sakura-chan.  I know that you will, but still."

By now, Syaoran was blushing and sweatdropping like crazy.  But he still managed to nod.  "I promise."    

Secretly, Tomoyo giggled at Syaoran's flustered face.  Well, she had no doubts; she felt sure that Syaoran would never hurt Sakura.  "Ahh, I'm so happy right now." Tomoyo put her hand to her cheek, losing herself into her own dream world.  Then suddenly she remembered something and her face fell.  "Aww, but now that I'm a mermaid, I only have one regret."

"What's that?" Sakura asked worriedly.

With a crestfallen face, Tomoyo continued.  "I won't be able to release my two-hour special movie starring Sakura-chan as the main character.  I had it all planned out.  It was going to be a big hit!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Sakura blinked, completely clueless.  "Hoe?"

~*~-----THE END-----~*~

Kirei Blossom: ………

………

I can't believe it!  It's over, it's finally over!  Ahhh, this is the most dearest story I've ever written.  And this shall always remain the most beloved fanfic I ever write.  I had so much fun writing this ^_^  *bounces all around the room*  sigh.. but it had to end somewhere.  

Okay, so first things first.  I should apologize for taking ever so long to get this up.  Six months!  *faints*  Sorry, sorry sorry.  ^^;  The reason that it took so long was well, first, it was a real hard and LONG chapter to write, with trying to get everyone's emotions right.  I really took my time writing out different scenes.  Second reason is that I rewrote the entire chapter 2 or 3 times.  ~~;  Oh and thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed or sent me emails!  ^_^ If it weren't for them, I don't think this would've been updated.      

Hmm.. so the whole story is laid out before you now, start to finish.  Like it? ^_^;; I hope you did.  And I hope it made sense too.  This chapter was kind of the most emotional.  That's why it took ages to complete.  There was so much stuff happening at all the different levels.  Sakura and Syaoran finally did get together! Yay! Thanks to Tomoyo.  I really really like Tomoyo-chan.  She's so nice, ne? ^^ Oh, on a side note, I don't support Eriol and Tomoyo pairings.. hehe, so don't think that I've got them together or anything.  

All right!  So please review everyone! PLEASE! ^_^  Also, just don't ask for sequels, okay?  'Cause after laboring on this story for almost a year, I'm kind of tired of it.  I've had enough of mermaids to last me a lifetime.  So I won't make a sequel no matter how much you ask.  Maybe I might do an epilogue or something for this.  (But no promises!)  Anyway, I have some more story ideas that I want to work on now.  This story had tied me down for so long. 

Okay, enough rambling.  ^_^ Thanks for reading this.  Now before leaving, give me a review for this, onegai.  Anything you might want to say.. thoughts, opinions, comments, whatever, it will all be appreciated and cherished.  If you have any ideas for future stories, I'd really like to hear those too.  And feel free to email me about anything!  I love talking to my readers or fellow authors.  Review or email at goldenapple99@yahoo.com, whatever you want, but just do respond!  Well, okay, till the next time then!  Ja mata ne, minna ^_^

_Wishes From the Bottom.  By Kirei Blossom.  Started on November 10, 2001.  Completed on November 4, 2002_


	8. WFTB Background Notes

**Background Author Notes on Wishes From the Bottom**

**By Kirei Blossom**

#-#-#-#-#

Hello! Kirei Blossom here, author of Wishes From the Bottom (gosh, what an awful title. If I could change one thing about the story, it would be the title. What was I thinking?)

Anyway, back when I was still planning this story in Fall 2001, I dreamed up a lot of background story that wasn't ever actually included in the chapters you see here. I had planned that maybe, one day, I might come back and write an epilogue, just to describe some leftover details. Obviously, I never did get to writing it, but the details have always stuck in my mind, and it was a strange feeling, knowing that I knew a few secrets about the characters that no one else knew. However, after logging into my account (something I rarely do these days) and noticing that WFTB has reached over 10,000 hits and has been Favourite-Storied 100 times, I felt incredibly overwhelmed and nostalgic. It's been more than five years since this story's been finished and published, and yet, people are still reading it. So as a thank you, and as a little treat, and also just to get this information out of my head and finally have it written somewhere, I decided to present to you all some never-before-seen notes about Wishes From the Bottom that would have been turned into an epilogue but (fortunately) never was:

Did anyone ever wonder why Sonomi lived on land, while Nadeshiko's family was beneath the ocean? Obviously, they were cousins, so it would make more sense for them to live close-by. And that was the truth. Nadeshiko was originally a human, on land, but she met the merman Fujitaka and fell in love with him. Thus, she made a wish to be turned into a mermaid and to spend the remainder of her life in the ocean. At that time, the present Merking (Fujiwara's father) was more powerful in magic, and he was able to grant that wish. It wasn't an exchange of any kind, like we had in the case of Sakura and Tomoyo. However, to protect the secrecy of the merpeople, the merking wiped the memories of everyone who knew about the transformation – Sonomi and Nadeshiko's grandfather, everyone else who knew about it in Mizueda, they all forgot that a human was turned into a mermaid. Only Fujitaka remembered. And he still remembers, which is why he never put up that much of an opposition when his own daughter, Sakura, presented a desire and a curiosity to visit the land outside of the ocean, and he was very understanding to forever leave the ocean because he knew that her mother had originally belonged there.

So that's the parent-backstory that I've kept in my head all along. The epilogue I would have written was to be set 6 months from where WFTB ends, during the winter when everything's covered in snow. Our Sakura and Syaoran are doing beautifully together, and they happen to meet an old magician, who possesses a little crystal sphere that contains the memories that had been wiped away. As soon as the magician sees Sakura, he recognizes that she was not originally a human, and then the story proceeds to where S+S learn of the backstory, and reflect upon how its affected them.

I'm sort of relieved I never did actually write it. Who knows how it might've turned out? But the notes are finally here, so now you all know.

Once again, thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, or favourited my dearest Chaptered Fic. Thanks for letting me stroll back down memory lane and recall the days when a naïve, excited teenage girl had this sudden idea and toiled for hours to bring her ideas to life.


End file.
